Ikki Tousen: Dragon Tinkerer
by Dragonrulz
Summary: A new threat has come to the Region of Kanto and will change the war between the Fighters in the worse way. Can a strange teen that lives on the streets with unkown and extraordinary powers save and change the Fighters fates or fall victum to a old grudge? OCxHugeHarem.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Ikki Tousen just this story.

WARNING: This story will contain foul language, nudity, Lime and Lemon scenes, some sad parts, and so on.

Please review and enjoy!

* * *

**THE TINKERER OF THE STREETS**

* * *

It was a sunny and calm day in the Kanto region of Japan. All was quiet with the exception of a few people going about their day going or coming from place to place. But there was one that stood out from the rest. A young boy who looks like he was 14 was walking on the sidewalk with a piece of paper in his hand. He was short, about 5'2 with long spiky dark green hair that went to his shoulders and a pair of very unusual eyes. His right eye was deep red while the left was dark blue. He had a light tan on his skin and a thin layer of dirt and grime too. He also wore ratty and worn out clothing. It was a simple blue shirt but looked bleached in color and brown pants that looked like the shirt. And his shoes weren't in the best condition either. They were dirty white sneakers that had a hole on the back on the left shoe and the souls were coming off.

This young boy also carried a large satchel bag with him. Now he normally doesn't like to walk in the open on the main stream sidewalk. He knew people will stare at his odd looks and clothing. He doesn't blame them but it makes him feel…like an outsider. But he doesn't really have much of a choice. And that piece of paper was the reason. He needed to deliver a few items to a person and that person is on a very populated area that he normally stays away from. He followed the directions on the paper till he was in front of a fast food place. He took a deep breath and walked in.

As he walked in he saw that not many people were in. He was grateful for that. He never did like to be in a place with many people in it. He looked around till he found the person in a white shirt with a black biker's jacket and blue jeans. His hair was slick back and wore a pair of sunglasses. The young boy slowly walked up to him. The man notices him coming.

"You made it in time. Good, I didn't want to hunt your sorry ass down and beat the living shit out of you." He said to him with a sneer tune.

The boy swallowed a lump in his throat. He never likes to deal with people like him, but the offer was too good for him to refuse.

"Oswald is glad to hear that." The boy now known as Oswald said in a low voice.

"Enough talking, I need to be somewhere soon, you fixed them?" He asked nastily.

"Oswald did, here." Oswald slowly pulled out a very expensive looking watch and phone.

The man snatched it out from his hand and looked them over. After a few minutes, he saw nothing that would make him kill Oswald.

"Well kid, I hate to say this but you did a fucking good job….for a freaky looking retarded homeless kid."

Oswald was hurt by the man's comment but he didn't let it show and just made a small smile.

"Thank you for your kind words. Oswald is happy that you like Oswald's work." He bowed.

"Yeah whatever, here's your money kid. And remember, I never met you in my life." The man throws Oswald a large role of cash and left.

Oswald looked at the cash and sighed. The man was a jerk but at least he made do to his promise. He hated doing business with people like him but he didn't have much and he needed money. He tucks the money away and left the fast food place.

Oswald made a quick dash into the alley ways to stay out of sight. He made turns and twisted till he knew he was away from the crowds. He sits down on the ground and thought about today. Oswald was upset by the man's words, even though it was party true. Oswald was indeed homeless. He has no family and never did has far back as his memory would let him. And he may speak in third person but he wasn't dumb, slow and a bit clumsy yes, but not a full blown retard. He felt out of place in areas like the fast food place and large populated areas. I made him felt like he was a deformed creature.

Oswald heard a loud growl coming from his stomach. He hadn't had a good meal for almost a week now. That was another reason he needed the cash. Oswald got up and headed for some vending machines with sandwiches and drinks. He bought six sandwiches and a couple cans of coke. He found a quiet place on a bench that not many people use. It was one of his favorite places to go to just relax and not worry about people. He took one of the sandwiches and started eating it and begins to think about the usual stuff. Like where he could sleep for the night. He didn't get far as he heard a low groan a few yards away from him.

He turned his sights on a girl with a purple sun dress with green eyes and strawberry blonde hair tied up by two pigtails with sandals. She carried two bags with her and looked like she walked for days on a dirt path. She looked tired as will. Oswald was confused; he wonders why would a girl, a very beautiful and attractive one at that would be doing here? This place is not known to many and was away from the public eye. If he had to guess, she was not from around here. Oswald looked at her for a few moments and turned his gaze back to the ground. It was odd, he doesn't know why, but he feels an immense pulse of power coming from her.

That was another of a long list of weird things he can do. He can sense how powerful a single person is and at times knows what type of fighting style they can use. He can't explain how he can do that or the other stuff he can do, it just does. In fact, he doesn't even know how he got these powers, skills, abilities, or whatever they are, they were just there and he can use them. Oswald let out a sigh; he knew he was different, from his looks all the way to his 'unique' abilities.

_"Why can't Oswald be like everyone else? Normal, have a good life…..has someone to love? Why does Oswald have to be so…different? Oswald feels like Oswald is a freak." _Oswald thought sadly.

Oswald also hated the fact that he couldn't speak properly, not even in his own thoughts. Oswald looked back up and saw the girl from a few yards away was now a few feet away from him. Oswald jumped back at her sudden appearance and how close she was to him. He was frightened that she might do something to him, he can't fight at all and if this girl was to pick a fight with him, he would lose badly. As he looked at her with fear he saw that she wasn't really looking at him, her gaze was somewhere else. He followed her sight and landed on one of his sandwiches. He looked back and sees that she was looking very intensely at the food with a bit of drool coming from her mouth. Oswald swallowed a lump in his throat and decides to ask her.

"C…can Oswald h-h-help you?" He said with a low stutter voice.

"That looks so good." She said.

"Huh?"

She pointed at his sandwich. At that moment a low growl came from her stomach. Oswald now understood why she was staring at him or more to the point his food.

"Would…would strange girl like some of….Oswald's food?"

Now mind you he was hungry too but he wouldn't just ignore another person who was hunger and by the look of her, she doesn't have much, not even a cent in her pocket. He was too kind hearted.

"Really?" she said with a beam in her eyes.

Oswald nodded. She gave a loud yay that startle him a bit. She hops next to him and took on of his sandwiches open it up and took a big bite. In seconds, she scarfs the whole thing down. She took another one and a soda and did the same. Oswald just looked at her with amazement, he never seen anyone let alone a girl eat so fast and with hunger. He thought he was hungry…..ok he was and he better start eating before he loses his whole meal. He took another sandwich and eats with her.

"Ah, that hit the spot. Thanks for the quick snack." The girl said smiling at him.

Oswald blushed but didn't say anything. This was the first time he ever ate with anyone and with a girl no less.

"You're welcome."

"By the way, I'm Hakufu Sonsaku. What's yours?" The girl known as Hakufu asked.

"Oswald." He said though he thought that she would pick that up since he said it like three times.

"Nice to meet you Oswald-san and thanks for the food, I was really hungry. I hadn't eat'n since I lift home."

"Oswald wanted to ask, is Hakufu new around here?"

"Kinda of a dead giveaway huh?" she laughed nervously.

"A little." He laughed softly.

"Well yes, I moved to this area cause my mom said it was time that I leave my home for Kanto and do something."

"May Oswald ask what this something is?"

"Huh….actually, I forgot. It had something to do with fulfilling something but I didn't really pay attention." She laughed while scratching her head.

"Oswald sees….maybe whatever Hakufu was supposed to do will come back."

"It was probably nothing really important, anyway, I heard there were many strong fighters around here, is it true?" She asked him.

Oswald was taken aback be this. Through all of Kanto, there has been a massive amount of fights, some short of turf-war if he understands it. The fights revolve around the seven schools in Kanto and a few gangs as well. Oswald had seen some of the fights here and there and they were bloody, hardcore, unforgivable, and people have died in them. He was caught in a few of those fights but thanks to his unique abilities, he was able to get out of those fights alive, with cuts and a few broke bones at times but still breathing. He couldn't understand why Hakufu would want to know if the fighters here were strong…unless….

"Why would Hakufu want to know that?" he asked.

Hakufu smiled and took out a black string from under her dress and on it was a green earring, a magatama if he remembers what it was called correctly. Oswald saw those before, mainly on those fighters around here.

"Hakufu….is one of those fighters…isn't she?"

"Yep. I've been train to fight since I was little Oswald-san and I'm always up for a good fight. And I love to go against stronger opponents than me." She said grinning.

"Since Hakufu was little? Isn't that a little….much?"

"What do you mean?"

"Fighting only leads to bad things, Oswald has seen too many of those in Oswald's life time. Fighters here are not good people; at least most of them are bad. They don't fight fare or use honor, and among all else, there's a very corrupted person here that is very dangerous. Oswald has seen him fight…and Oswald never seen so much blood in Oswald's life." He shuddered at the memory.

Hakufu looked at him with concern, he was shaken pretty badly. She notices that he was clutching his heart like it was in pain.

"What's wrong Oswald-san, why are you shaking so much?" She asked softly.

"…..Oswald met him once…..and tried to kill Oswald."

"What! Why?"

"Cause Oswald's….so different." He said in a whisper.

"Different?"

"Hakufu must notice that Oswald speaks weird."

"I was going to ask why do you speak with your name some much?"

"Oswald doesn't know. Oswald has been speaking like this for as long as Oswald can remember. Oswald thinks that maybe Oswald is….broken." He said sadly.

Oswald looked away from Hakufu with a sad look in his eyes. He knew that he might be a broken person cause of not only his speech, but also of his abilities. They scare him so much that he hides, or at least tries, from all human contact. His abilities, the people, just everything scares him. He can't help it. And he also doesn't know why he is telling this to her, he just meet her and yet he is spilling out his faults to her. Something within in him is saying he can trust her. Even though he had a bad string of trusting people in the past

"Hakufu thinks that Oswald is a freak now huh?" he asked.

"No way!"

Oswald looked at her with a surprised face.

"What?"

"Oswald-san is not a freak, yes you speak funny and kinda look funny, but that doesn't mean you're a freak or broken. Oswald is a very kind person."

"How…can Hakufu tell?"

"Cause you gave me, a complete stranger some of your food and drink out of the kindness of your heart. That tells me you're a good person, not a freak, and to that asshole that hurt you, I'll find him and crush his ass to the ground." Hakufu said pumping her fist in the air.

Oswald just stared at her like she has given him a priceless gift. No one has ever said those kinds of things to him; people generally stay away from him cause of his looks. But Hakufu, a person he just met, has said he was not a freak or broken, but why?

"Why….why would Hakufu care so much for Oswald?"

"Cause your my friend Oswald-san."

"F-f-friend?" He spoke like he couldn't believe the words she said.

"Yep, you and I are now friends." She smiled.

Oswald could not believe what she just said. Hakufu just floored him again and said there were friends, something he always wanted. He couldn't help but let out a few sniffles. Hakufu was getting concern that she might have said something wrong.

"Oswald-san, what's the matter? Did I say something bad?"

"No….Hakufu said something that….that Oswald always wanted…..to have a friend. No one wanted to be Oswald friend before." He said in between sniffles.

Oswald felt a hand on his. He looked up to see Hakufu giving him a warm and kind smile. His heart flutter at her smile, he also can feel how soft and warm her hand was, contrast to his rough and beaten hand. Oswald smiled back nervously.

"Oswald-san, I promise that you and I are going to be friends forever. And I'll protect you, you have my word." She said with a kind smile.

"T…thank you Hakufu." He said in a low voice.

"Anytime Oswald-san."

The two sat there eating the food and talking, Hakufu did most of the talking and Oswald listened. Oswald learned that Hakufu lived with her mother alone in a small town miles away from here. Her mother raised her by herself since her dad died when she was still a baby. And she with help from her mother's friends, trained her to fight but wanted her to pursue other things like flower arrangements and tea ceremonies.

"And now Hakufu is here to meet up with Hakufu's cousin?" Oswald asked.

"Yep…..or I was till I got lost. This place is huge." She said using her arms to explain.

"It is, maybe Oswald could help?"

"Can you?"

"Oswald could, where does Hakufu's cousin live?"

"I'm not sure, but he asked me to meet him at his school at 10. Do you know where Nanyo Academy is?"

"Oswald does, please follow Oswald."

Hakufu nodded, got her bags, and followed Oswald. It took them only ten minutes to reach the gates of Nanyo. It was a good size school with the students hanging out in front of the school. The uniforms they had was a simple white button up t-shirt with a sleeveless yellow vest over it with the guys having a red tie and black slack while the girls had a red bow tie and red skirt. Some of the students, mainly the guys, only were the shirt and pants. Hakufu was looking around to see if she could spot her cousin, but no such luck.

"Damn, I can't find him." She huffed.

"Maybe he's inside." Oswald said.

"Maybe, but he should be here now, that asshole is late."

"Oswald is sure that he might be caught up in school work or something? Anyways, Oswald should leave."

"Huh, why?"

"Oswald…..doesn't like to be in large crowds, it makes Oswald feel, like Oswald doesn't belong." He said looking down.

"Oswald-san, I told you I protect you if anyone tries anything to you."

"Oswald knows, but Oswald should go anyways. Oswald needs to do something before night fall." He explained.

"If you say so Oswald-san, then I'll see you later. And thanks again for the food." Hakufu said and walked through the gates.

Oswald waved at her and started to walk away from the gates. He walked with a skip in his step now that he has a real friend. This ment he might not have such a shitty life after all. He still has other problems to get him wrong, but with a friend like Hakufu, a bit ditzy and an air head at times, she is a good person and a loyal friend. And he'll be the best friend she ever had, he'll work hard to make sure this friendship last.

"Oswald is so glad that Oswald and Hakufu are friends, and Oswald hope Hakufu finds her cousin soon. Oswald is worried about her though, many of the guys there were looking at her with must lust in their eyes…no, Oswald shouldn't be worried, she'll be fine. Oswald sure Hakufu will stay out of trouble." He reinsures himself.

Just as he said that, he heard a loud scream, then a body fell out from the sky and landed in front of him. Oswald screamed and jumped back. Once his nerves calmed down enough, he looked at the body that came out of nowhere, it was a teen and he was wearing the same uniform as the students of the school he just left. Oswald saw that he was knocked out and had a nasty looking kick wound on his stomach. Oswald than heard grunts and sound of pains from the other side of the gates. He went to the front gates and saw that Hakufu was surrounded by the students. He notices that her pigtails were down too and her hair went past her shoulders.

Oswald spotted the ribbons that she wore and picked them up. He notices that they had something written on them.

_'Remember, fighting is prohibited. Love Mama.'_

Oswald looked back to see Hakufu kicked a guy in the chest, dodge a fist from another, punching that guy in the face, jumped and flipped in the air, and slammed her feet onto another guy's head.

"Hey there everyone! My name is Hakufu Sonsaku, I like tea ceremonies and flower arrangements. I was wondering if anyone knows where my cousin is. Oh, and I'm going to defeat at least 30 of you guys, so who's next?" She said in a loud voice so everyone could hear her while pinning down some guy's head making sure he stays down.

Oswald was stun; Hakufu was challenging these fighters and didn't seem to have a care in the world. And by the looks of the body count she is making, she was a very strong fighter herself. Oswald also saw that the other fighters were reluctant to go against her.

"Man this chick is crazy!" One of them said.

"You think? She just pops out of nowhere demanding to fight us and we're dropping like flies!" Another said.

"Is she really planning to K.O. 30 fighters in one day?" Said another.

"But you got to admit, she has one fucking great set of boobs on her."

"No doubt about that."

Oswald didn't like how they were speaking about Hakufu; they only see her as a great lay rather than a great person. Just then, a guy with a round hat and long hair tied into a long braid that almost reaches the ground, started kicking at her, but Hakufu dodge them with ease. He tried to get her several times before she kicked him straight in the side of his face hard knocking him out.

"Amazing! Oswald never knew Hakufu was this strong. But so much for Oswald thinking that Hakufu would stay out of trouble. Oswald only hopes that Hakufu doesn't run into someone really strong." He whispered.

Hakufu just finished kicking someone in the head and started to back up when she pumped into someone. She looked back and saw she pumped into a guy around 17 or 18 years old with a tan, brown hair that went to his shoulders, and brown eyes. He had this smirk on his face that Oswald didn't like, he was giving off a vibe that feels like he is more than one thinks, but in a dark way.

"Oh sorry about that. Didn't mean to pump into you." Hakufu said.

"No worries, and from such a cute looking girl, I wouldn't mind you doing that to me all the time." He said with a sly tune.

Then he grabbed her large boobs and fondle with them. Oswald yipped at what he was seeing, some strange teen was molesting his friend and she was just standing there, looking surprised, and not doing anything. Oswald notice that he slipped his hand inside her dress and pulled out something, it was such a fast motions that he couldn't tell what he pulled out.

"Let's see…..I'm guessing you're a…..D size?" he asked.

"That's exactly right, how do you know that? Are you a bra sales man?" She asked.

Oswald flunks his head when she said that, Hakufu was very dense.

"You can say that." He said into her ear and continues to mess with her breast.

Then they heard a loud crack. Both turn to see what it was but saw nothing. Just the wall. Oswald was behind the wall breathing heavily looking at his hands, they we're shaken badly and had a few pebbles on them. Oswald himself was looking like he did something bad.

"Not now….please not now. Oswald must control it; Oswald can't lose it and let Hakufu see it, Oswald can't let Hakufu see." He whispered in sadness.

After a few seconds, he returned to see that Hakufu was back to fighting and the Teen was now on the side lines watching. He let out a sigh thanking whatever higher power that they didn't notice him. Hakufu slammed her palms in some guy's chest sending him to the ground hard.

"That's 28 so far; I need 2 more to make my goal, who wants a fight me next?" Hakufu said smiling.

"Holy shit man, this girl IS crazy, there's no way I'm fighting her." One of them said.

"I'm with you, she just damn too strong for me." Another said and the others agreed.

"This is good; maybe Hakufu will stop and not get into more trouble." Oswald said.

"Come on, isn't there anyone else left?" She egged on.

"Me." Said a gruff voice.

Hakufu turned and saw large teen around 6'9 with dark skin, short spiky black hair held back by a white head band, large muscles, and sharp eyes moved through the crowd. He towered over everyone. He walked up to her and looked down with a mild anger to his look. He had a silver magatama on his left ear. Oswald paled at the looks of this giant that looks like he was ready to pulverize Hakufu.

"….Why did Oswald have to open Oswald's big mouth, get out of there Hakufu." He said quietly.

"You there, show me your sacred bead.

"My bead?"

"Yes."

"Oh right give me a sec."

Hakufu looked around for her magatama but she can't seem to find it. She checked her dress and her bags, but nothing.

"What the hell? I can't find it?"

"You lost it?"

"I think so, oh well, it's nothing important, and I can always get a new one."

"Not important? Are you stupid or something woman? Don't you know what the magatama means to us fighters?" He asked with a stern voice.

"Hey don't call me stupid, anyone who says stupid first is the real stupid one."

"I won't fight you if you don't have it."

"Really? Shit! I must of dropped it somewhere, luckily I wrote my name on it with a marker."

"What?"

"Yeah, I used an extra find point pen so you can see my name."

The large teen looked at her with anger in his eyes. Hakufu stepped back when she saw how pissed off he was.

"Um….are you pissed?"

Oswald was sweating bullets now, the large teen looked like he was ready to rip her apart, and he had to help her…but how?

"Attack me."

"Huh?" Hakufu looked confused.

"You heard me, give me your best shot." He repeated.

"I can't do that, you're not even in a fighting pose, it'll feel wrong to attack you unharmed."

"I SAID ATTACK ME NOW!" He boomed.

"Geez alright, you didn't have to yell, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Hakufu did a strong high kick to his ribs, but he didn't seem to be effected in the slightest. Hakufu gasped, this was the first time anyone not only took her attack head on, but still be standing AND not affected by it, and it just floored her. Oswald was equally stun as well, but he senses something within the larger teen's body, mainly his left knee, like it was on the edge of giving out. A hidden attack that was just waiting to happen, he didn't think about it long as he heard Hakufu.

"What! My kick did nothing? Did you feel anything?" she asked.

"Not even a tickle. How disappointing." He sighed.

He grapped her ankle and throw her entire body in the air. He slammed his palm into her body making her skidded on the ground and slammed into a shack making a large human-size creator. Hakufu sledded to the ground, with brushes and cuts all over her body. She felt her body went numb from the pain. The Teen walked up to her and just stared. He sighed again.

"I thought you were…..someone of great power, guess I was mistaken." With that, he left her there.

The other did the same and only Hakufu remained. Once everyone turned their backs, Oswald quickly dashed to Hakufu making sure there were no serious injuries on her. Hakufu slowing looked at the boy who was looking her over with a mild surprise on her face.

"O….Oswald-san?"

"Yes it's Oswald, can Hakufu move?" he asked.

"Not really, my body feels really sore, can't even move my pinky." She laughed awkwardly.

"Oswald will get Hakufu help, don't worry." He said quietly.

"Thanks Oswald-san, you're very sweet." This made him blush a bit but shook it off.

"That's because your Oswald's friend and Oswald will do anything for a friend." He said with a small smile.

"Hakufu!" Said a voice.

The two turned to see a teen around Hakufu's age with short deep blue hair and purple eyes and was around her height too, he had a white magatama.

"Hakufu, are you alright?" The teen asked.

Oswald was a bit tense as he got closer to them.

"Koukin-kun? Is that you?" Hakufu asked with a bit of a raspy voice.

"Yes it's me Hakufu. What were you thinking going against Gakushuu?" He nearly screamed.

"He was a strong fighter…and I wanted…to….fight him." She said before passing out.

She fell near Oswald and he caught her. Both check to see that she is just asleep and they both sighed.

"Thank God she's ok, but we need to get her to the infirmary just in case." Oswald nodded in agreement.

"Oswald can help."

"Thanks," Koukin said.

So carefully, the two picked her up and brought her to the infirmary. They gently lay her on the bed. The nurse went to fetch the medical supplies in another room so Oswald and Koukin sat next the bed and waited. To kill some time, Koukin began talking to Oswald.

"So thanks for helping me carry Hakufu here." Koukin said.

"No problem, Hakufu is Oswald's friend and would do anything to help her." He said.

"Friends huh? For how long?"

"A couple of hours ago, Hakufu was lost and couldn't find her way here. Hakufu bumped into Oswald while Oswald was eating and Oswald offered some of Oswald's food cause Hakufu hadn't eaten for a while. After that, Hakufu and Oswald began talking and getting to know one another and became good friends." He explained.

"I see, well thank you for feeding her and taking care of her up till now, I was running late with a personal project and got sidetracked and lost the time." He said with a small chuckle.

"Are you Hakufu's cousin?"

"Yes, I'm Koukin Shuuyu."

"Oswald wanted to ask, but does Hakufu go into fights so blindly?"

"I guess, we don't really know eachother too good. I haven't seen her for over 10 years now. So your guess is good as mine."

"Oswald sees, maybe this will be a good chance to reconnect then?"

"I was planning on catching up on what I've missed. But I really hope she doesn't do this all the time."

"Oswald agrees."

"Um….can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you talk in third person?"

Oswald face fell a little and looked at the ground. Koukin suddenly regretted asking, he saw that he hit a sensitive thing with that question.

"Shit, I didn't mean to prey into your personal life Oswald-san. If it's too personal, then you don't have to answer."

"Thank you, Oswald doesn't like to talk about things like that to many people, makes Oswald feel uncomfortable."

"Sorry there."

"It's ok."

The two sat in silents not really knowing what they should say or do next. It was Koukin that broke the silents.

"So Oswald-san, do you live around here?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Do you go to any of the schools in Kanto?"

"No, Oswald doesn't."

"So, you don't know what's going on then?"

"Going on?"

"You must of heard about the turf-war, right?"

"Oswald has, it's very cruel and bloody how the fighters here do to one another. Why do they fight like that or fight at all?"

"It's….complicated Oswald-san, be thankful you're not a part of the destiny we all have to face."

Oswald turned his head in confusion. He was about to ask what Koukin ment when a low groan was heard. They looked down and saw that Hakufu was stirring from her sleep. Koukin went to get the nurse while Oswald stayed. Hakufu slowly open her eyes, she looked around with a daze look till her sights fell on Oswald.

"Oswald is glad that Hakufu is awake, Oswald thought that-GAH!" He didn't finish as Hakufu leaped from the bed and on to him in a bear hug.

She throws them to the ground with her on top. Hakufu was hugging Oswald to death and since he was so short, his head was in between her breast. Oswald was blushing madly; he never felt anything so soft in his life before. His hearing picked up as Hakufu was wailing like a baby.

"Please don't be mad at me mama! I didn't mean it to happen, please don't spank me, I'll be a good girl." She said with a whine.

She wailed like this for a few moments till Koukin and the nurse came in and saw the two on the ground. Oswald had this 'please help me' look as Hakufu continue to wail and hugged him tighter.

"Hakufu you idiot, what are you doing?" Koukin spoke up.

This seemed to snap her out of her daze and looked at Koukin angrily.

"Hey! You called me stupid! The one who says stupid first is really stupid!" She snapped back.

"Well I'm not the one who's giving Oswald-san here the 'grip of death', let him go, your suffocating him!" He retorted.

Hakufu was confused till Koukin pointed below her. She looked down and saw Oswald was looking a bit blue in the face.

"Oswald….can't…..breath….needs….air…..now!" He gasped.

"Oh shit!" She let go of him immediately.

Oswald gasped as the sweet relieve of the grip was gone and he could breath.

"Oswald-san, I didn't mean to do that! It was an accident I swear." She tried to explain.

"'Cough' it's ok Hakufu 'cough' Oswald knows 'cough' that Hakufu didn't mean to 'cough' hug Oswald so tightly. But remember that Hakufu is a lot 'cough' stronger than Oswald, so be careful next time?" He said between coughs.

"I will and I'm still sorry." She said and brought him into another but lighter hug.

And again, his head fell in between her large breasts, and he was red as a tomato. And his blush deepened when he realized her dress was down a bit and he could really feel her breasts. But either Hakufu didn't notice her dress was down or she didn't care, as she brought his head deeper into her cleavage. The nurse had pink across her face while looking at the display while Koukin groaned and had his own shade of red as well.

"Hakufu, I think you should let us treat your wounds now and let go of Oswald-san before he loses his blood through his nose." Koukin spoke up.

"Ok." She said and let Oswald go.

The nurse gave them the medical kit and left them so she can fill out the report. Koukin applied the ointment on her bruises while Oswald uses the band aids on her cuts. Hakufu squirmed under their care.

"Stop moving so much." Koukin said trying to be gentle as possible.

"I can't help it, that stuff stings like a bitch." She whined.

"Please Hakufu, it'll help Hakufu heal Hakufu's wounds and Koukin can't do it if Hakufu moves so much." Oswald added.

"Fine I'll try OUCH! Be careful!" She snapped at Koukin.

"Sorry, your still moving too much." He said.

After ten minutes of patching her up, Koukin gather the supplies and went to put them away. Oswald and Hakufu sat there and started to talk.

"Oswald is glad that Hakufu is ok, but why did Hakufu do that?" Oswald asked.

"Like I said before, I'm here to fight strong opponents."

"But 30 at once?"

"Oh, that was my mama's suggestion."

"Huh?"

"She said 'first impression are important, so defeat 30 fighters and you'll sure to make a good impression' and I almost got to 30, but that big guy gunned me down, and easily too." She said with a depress voice.

"That 'big guy that gunned you down' was Gakushuu-san and he's is part of the Big Four of Nanyo." Koukin said.

"Big Four?"

"They're the strongest fighters here at Nanyo and Gakushuu-san is a very strong fighter, he's a SS rank fighter and that makes him really strong."

"Then that only gives me more reason to fight him!"

"WHAT!" Koukin and Oswald yelled.

"And while am at it, I'll challenge all four of them."

"Are you insane? You didn't last 30 seconds with Gakushuu-san, and he's the weakest of the four. And you're telling us you want to go against all four of them? Are you stupid?" Koukin freaked out.

"Hey, you called me stupid again!"

"Hakufu, Oswald and Koukin are just worried that Hakufu might get seriously hurt if Hakufu goes up against Gakushuu again. Gakushuu is very tough and Hakufu's kick didn't even faze Gakushuu. Oswald thinks that Hakufu should at least rest and really think what Hakufu wants, going head strong against powerful opponents like that…Hakufu may not make it out in one piece." Oswald said the last part quietly.

Hakufu sat there and absorb what Oswald said. He did have a point, her kick didn't seem to hurt him and he did major damage on her just with one punch. If she really wanted to be able to defeat stronger opponents like Gakushuu, she needs to be smarter in battle.

"Your right Oswald-san, I shouldn't go head first in to fights like that but I still want to fight stronger opponents so I can get stronger. It's in my blood, my fighting spirit burns with the desire to fight stronger opponents!"

"And you will but only with training and using your head." Koukin said.

"Ok."

"I've been meaning to ask you, but why did you come here? Aunt Goei called me out of the blue and said you we're going to attend at Nanyo, why?

"Cause Ma said so."

"Oswald is confused? Doesn't Hakufu's mother know about the fights?" Oswald asked.

"She does and she said I need to conger all of the region…or something along the lines of that."

"As I feared, course she said that." Koukin sighed.

"Huh?" Both Oswald and Hakufu said.

"It's nothing for now; don't worry about it for now."

"If you say so." Hakufu shrugged.

"So, did you get your magatama from aunt Goei yet?" Koukin asked Hakufu.

"Oh yeah, she gave it to me the morning I left its right….GASP!"

"What?"

"I lost it."

"YOU WHAT! How can you lose you freak'n magatama?" Koukin said basically yelling.

"I think I dropped it while I was fighting?"

It was than Oswald remembered that during the fight, the guy that was groping Hakufu went into her dress and took something out. It must be that he stole it!

"Wait, Oswald thinks that when that teen with the brown hair was…..touching you, he dug into your dress and took it."

"Wait…..what do you mean touching her? Touch her where?" Koukin demanded.

But before Oswald could answer, the door open and the teen that molested Hakufu from before, stood at the door with a chilled out smile.

"I see your looking better." He said.

"Hey I know you, your that bra salesman." Hakufu said.

"No, I'm actually a student here."

"Then how did you know my bra size?"

"Lots of experience."

_"Oswald bets"_ Oswald thought.

Oswald could tell right off the bat that he was trouble. He was the type of person who isn't ashamed of molesting girls in public and thinking he can get away with it. But there was a hidden agenda to him, a dark secret that could harm his friend.

_"Oswald should watch this one."_

"Your Saji Genpou." Koukin said.

"The one and only."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh to give this back." He held up a green magatama.

"I believe this is the young ladies here."

"How can Saji know?" Oswald asked.

He showed them on the side her name written in permanent ink.

"…..you wrote on it!" Koukin asked her.

"What? I thought it was a good idea if I ever lost it. And it worked didn't it? By the way, how did you find it...you stole it didn't you? Oswald-san was right!" Hakufu asked Saji.

"Oh no, you misunderstood. See you dropped it and I found it lying on the ground, so I kept it save till you were done with that fight of yours." He said.

_"Bullshit."_ Hakufu, Koukin, and Oswald thought.

"Well, thank you very much; I would have gotten such a hassle from my Ma if she learned I lost this." She said lying to him taking the magatama from him.

"No problem, just make sure you keep an eye on it closely, it proves that you're a fighter." He said.

"I know, my Ma would of killed me of she found out I lost it, I wonder if I have some string left?" Hakufu said going into her bag.

"She's an interesting one indeed." Saji chuckled.

"And a handful it seems." Koukin sighed.

"But what really inters me is that she may be the _Sho Haou_."

Koukin stiffened up when Saji said that.

"W...what makes you think that she is…?"

"Don't worry, I'm not much into conflict and I really don't care who she is or what she was 1800 years ago…but there are others who may find her…too dangerous to be alive. So watch her back and your Koukin Shuuyu."

"How did you know my name?"

"Don't be so modest, and as how I know, isn't your destiny to project Sonsaku from anything?"

Koukin didn't answer directly. Saji took this moment of hesitation and continue his questioning.

"And as for you being such a weak fighter, it's getting pretty damn old. I know for a fact that you're a lot stronger than you play yourself at. You better wake up and start acting who you really are or things will get ugly and fast."

"Why is Saji doing this?" Oswald spoke up.

The two looked at Oswald who had a worried expression on his face.

"And who might you be?" Saji asked.

"Oswald."

"Oswald? I believe I heard that name before. Aren't you the kid that can fix anything?"

"Yes, Oswald is a tinkerer and can fix anything you give Oswald."

"I must say that's a handy skill to have, and why are you here?"

"Cause Hakufu was hurt and needed help. Hakufu is Oswald's friend."

"I see. Well Oswald-san, its pleasure to meet you but word of advice. Be careful who you choose your friends will be, they might not be who they say they are." With that, Saji left the room.

"Oswald doesn't like Saji, Saji is hiding something and it could hurt others for Saji own gain."

"You might be right, but he's also one of the Big Four Oswald-san, so we can't really do much for now."

"What was Saji talking about when Saji said about Koukin's destiny and what Hakufu might be?" Oswald asked.

"He's referring to what happened over 1800 years ago, during the era of the Three Kingdoms."

"The Three Kingdoms?"

"Long ago in China, fighters try to conger all the lands of China, within the massive battles were unique and very powerful fighters that stood out and remain in history. These fighters we're called the 'Heroes of the Three Kingdoms'. Today, the battle rages on, with us." Koukin said looking out the window.

"And this destiny has something to do with Hakufu and Koukin?"

"Yes, the Magatama or sacred beads you see us wearing were actually handed down from generation to generation. Each carrying the soul and destiny of that fighter back then, some became great fighter and win every battle…..while others died very young from other fighters or something else. Today, we not only bear the names of those fighters from the era, but also their fate."

Oswald could see that Koukin was very upset when he said the last part. It sounded like all this fighting carried a much deeper and darker side than he originally thought. And to be honest, it started to make sense to why these fights were so cruel and bloody, but does it have to be this way?

"Can't Koukin and Hakufu just simply not go down the same path as the fighters from before?" Oswald asked.

"It's not that easy Oswald-san, many of our destiny and fates are intertwined with others and they want to make what happen in the era of the Three Kingdoms happen to them. And for those whose lives are with these beads, can never change it. That's why I said you should be thankful you're not part of this."

"Oswald sees, and what's Hakufu's destiny?"

Koukin didn't answer as Hakufu came back with her bead in a new string necklace.

"Finally found that damn string, took me forever to…hey, where's that dude that had my bead?"

"Oh he left, and by the way, that was Saji, another part of the Big Four, you should be careful with him." Koukin said.

"If you say so, hey Oswald-san, wanna check out the school with me?"

"Oswald can't, Oswald has to do something important before like Oswald said Oswald had to do. Maybe some other time."

"Damn, I wanted to spend some time with you but alright, I'll see you later and be careful Oswald-san." Hakufu gave him a hug and he hugged back.

"It was nice meeting you Oswald-san, hope we meet again soon." Koukin shake his hand.

"Ditto…..does this mean Oswald and Koukin are friends?" Oswald asked.

"Of course we're friends now. And you're welcome to come to my place and hang around if you want, here's my address." Koukin quickly wrote down his address on a piece of paper and gave it to him.

"Oswald will one day." He put the paper in his bag and left.

Oswald walked down the halls and went down stairs and was about to leave when he saw Gakushuu walking. Oswald panic and hide behind the corner hoping that he wasn't spotted. Gakushuu suddenly stopped when he saw Saji leaning against the wall.

"Hey there Gaku-chan, had fun ruffing up the new girl?" Saji asked.

"If you're here to patronize me than leave me be, I don't want to hear it…and I told you not to call me that." He said.

"Not here to do that, but I must emit, you beat her up pretty good, you usually have more restraint than that, what gives?"

"I was merely testing her, for I thought that she might be the one."

"You mean the fighter that came from the west, the _Sho Haou_ am I right?"

"I'm aware that it is only a fable."

"And yet your uneasy about the fact that she might be the one, and another thing, I wonder if your actions were permutable by our leader?" Saji grinned.

"Do whatever you wish, your nothing but Enjutsu's lapdog." Gakushuu walked away.

Oswald heard their conversation and was confused as to why it was so important if Hakufu was this _Sho Haou_ or not. He heard a grunt and peaked over to see Gakushuu was holding his knee in pain.

"What…..what is this? My knee is reacting to something but how?"

"What's wrong with you?"

Gakushuu was wondering why his knee was hurting so badly, than he remembers the kick Hakufu gave him.

"This….this is the _Shu Sa Shou_ but how? Her kick was that of an armature. How can she make a move like that?"

"Well, it looks like her name Sonsaku really means something after all." Saji kneeled next to Gakushuu.

"Wait, what name did you say?"

"The girl you fought, her name is Hakufu Sonsaku."

"It can't be! One of the Lords…."

"Yep, it seems that he has returned, one of the Three Lords, this should be really interesting indeed."

Oswald was not liking were this was going. What does it matter if his friend name is that, it's a nice name sure, but why is Gakushuu looked like he saw a ghost when Saji said that? And what's with this 'Three Lords' thing their talking about?

"Oswald is not liking this." He whispered and walked away and found the exit.

Saji left Gakushuu and went outside to the front gates. He was searching for something.

"I could have sworn I heard something this afternoon now where is it?" Saji looked around for the noise from before.

"What are you doing Saji-ecchi?" said a female voice from behind.

Saji turned to see a teen girl with short dark blue hair and blue eyes, at least the right eye the left was covered by an eye patch. She also had a mole on the left side of her mouth. She wore the school uniform but she had gloves and combat boots as well.

"Ah Ryomou Shimei, nice to see you."

"Again, what are you doing?" The one as Ryomou said with a stern voice.

"Just checking on something. I heard a loud crack this afternoon and I didn't…..hello, what do we have here?"

Saji came up to the front gates and found something very unusual. Ryomou went to where Saji was stun to see what it appear to be two sets of four claw marks on the bricks. The marks looked like they dug into the bricks. The marks connect to a set of palms as well.

"What the hell?" she stepped back.

"Looks like claw marks." Saji ran his fingers over them.

"Claw marks?"

"Either that or someone has the worst nails in the world." Saji joked.

"Can't you be serious for once, someone or something made these and they might be still around the area."

"Oh I think whoever made these, is long gone."

"How can you be sure?"

"Just a hunch." He smirked.

"Hunches don't make it any better, we have to tell Enjutsu-san about this."

"Oh fine, if your so scared of this, then I'll tell him personally."

"I'm not scared, just cautious."

"Whatever floats your boat, see you later."

Saji waved goodbye and left Ryomou alone with the marks. She went up to the marks and gave a closer look at them. They had a human look to them but the ends of the fingers were defiantly inhuman. She could also feel a small portion of power coming off of them. It felt like nothing she knew, it made her shiver a bit.

"Whoever or whatever made these I can feel the chi coming off of the marks and it feels so inhuman. And they look like the ones from those attacks as well. Could they be one in the same?" Ryomou asked herself.

Ryomou stood up and left the marks alone…for now.

* * *

**NIGHTTIME**

* * *

It was around 8 o'clock as Oswald was searching for a place to sleep for the night. Oswald had no luck in finding a suitable place to sleep so far. It was lucky for him that tonight was a clear one. So he decided maybe the park would be a good place. As he headed over there, he was in deep thought of what happened to him today.

"Oswald is so lucky, Oswald found not one, but two new friends today! Oswald never thought that Oswald would find anyone who wanted to be Oswald friend. Hakufu is a real great person, kinda air headed and not to bright, but Hakufu has a good heart. I wish Hakufu didn't have to be head strong about fighting those fighters. But at least Koukin will watch out for Hakufu."

Oswald neared the parked when he suddenly stopped. He also remembers that he almost lost it today when he saw Saji groping Hakufu. It angered him that such a guy would do that in the open, like he didn't care for her feelings. Oswald shook off his negative thoughts.

"No….Oswald shouldn't let Oswald anger get the best of Oswald. Oswald knows what would happen if Oswald's anger gets the better of Oswald. Can't let that happen again…can't become that monster, not in front of Hakufu…..Hakufu might run away from Oswald if Hakufu ever saw that side of Oswald." He sighed in sadness.

Oswald finally reached the park. It was deserted and he saw no one around.

Perfect.

Oswald made his way to the playground where he would sleep. As he made his way towards the playground, he saw a familiar figure near a lamp post. It was Gakushuu. Oswald froze at the site of him. Quickly, he ducked near some bushes and hoped he wasn't spotted. He took a peak and saw that Gakushuu didn't see him. Oswald sighed, lucky that he didn't see him. He then heard him talking.

"I just don't get it, how can her kicked did that kind of damage to me? Her form was awful and sloppy, but yet it made such a critical impact on my knee. It doesn't make any sense!" He growled out in frustration.

Oswald was also wondering how Hakufu's kick made a guy like Gakushuu fell to his knees. She kicked him in the ribs, not in the knees. So how did she cause him to fall? Was she that powerful? And Oswald knew that it would happen too, he doesn't know how he knew it, he just did.

"Maybe Oswald really is a freak?" Oswald whispered.

Just then, three guys came up to Gakushuu. They looked like they wanted to fight him.

"Oh boy, this might not end well." Oswald gulped.

"You're Gakushuu from Nanyo of the Big Four right? We have sacred beads and you must fight us!" One of them challenges.

"You're from Yoshu Academy aren't you?" Gakushuu asked.

"So what if we are?" One of them asked.

"Kick me."

"What was that?"

"I want you to kick me, give all you got." He repeated.

"Are you fucking dumb? Oh well, YOU ASK FOR IT DIPSHIT!" One of them did a high kick to his face.

But Gakushuu stopped it with just his finger. It stupefied the others. Gakushuu looked at him with a disappointing glare.

"What was that supposed to be?" Gakushuu asked before he throws the guy into the fountain.

Oswald was amazed on how strong Gakushuu was. It was no wonder why Hakufu couldn't beat him.

"I hope that wasn't your best shot, I haven't eve broken a sweat yet. Let's see if either you two can do better?"

"Why you fucking bastard!" They screamed and went for him.

But just like the guy in the fountain, Gakushuu beat them without missing a beat. They eventually got up and ran away. Oswald was glad it ended and there was no blood spilt like so many others he saw. He looked back and Gakushuu, he looked like he was deep in thought.

"Not the same…..it wasn't the same thing. What made it so different? Was it because of who she is that made me feel this way? This…..deep fear I have. Maybe that's why?" He asked himself.

Oswald also wanted to know, manly on how Hakufu's kick made such an impact but most importantly, how'd HE knew what would happen. He wasn't a fighter like them or uses this chi stuff, so how can he know what Hakufu's kick would do to someone like Gakushuu? Oswald than heard a loud crash followed by a yelp. He looked up to see Gakushuu leaning on a crushed gate with a brushed left face.

"What the….who attacked Gakushuu?" Oswald asked himself.

He got his answer when a soft chuckle was heard not too far from Gakushuu. Oswald turned to see a girl in a maids outfit with an eye patch, gloves and boots. She had a smirk on her face. Oswald could sense she was very powerful and it doesn't look like even Gakushuu will win this fight.

"Ryomou-san, what's the meaning of this?" Gakushuu wiped of the blood from his mouth.

"Is it really that confusing to you? One of the Big Four attacking a new comer on his own without even asking our leader, you must of known that Enjutsu-san would learn of your actions sooner or later." She said with a smirk.

"How did you…Saji-san told you didn't he?" He said standing up.

"Does it really matter how we know? All that matters that we do know and I'm here to re-correct your mistake."

Gakushuu ran up to her and throw a punch but she jumped on his arm and with her body in a vice grip, she pin down on his entire arm. Gakushuu couldn't get Ryomou off of his arm as she started to put a lot of pressure on his arm till it break. Oswald winces as he heard the bone snap. Gakushuu stumble back but launch another attack but Ryomou took out two pair of handcuffs from God knows where and cuff his wrist and use his arms to pin his arms around his neck. Ryomou was behind him with her feet on the back of his head. Oswald was amazed of how fast and strong she was but couldn't help feel slightly off set of her face and how it looked. She was enjoying this. Oswald also felt her power seemed to be coming from beneath the eye patch; it was like an outside force. Could this be why she us acting like this?

"How does it feel? Your thick arms around your neck. This is ecstasy isn't it? I know I'm having an orgasm." Ryomou laughed and his pain.

"You…are indeed strong….and you hold your title of one of Nanyo's Big Four without a doubt…..but I don't fear you like I fear her." Gakushuu gasp.

"What was that?" She snapped.

"The fear I have for Hakufu Sonsaku….you could never match it." He said his last breath before Ryomou's attack finally done him in.

Gakushuu fell unconscious as Ryomou landed near him. Oswald looked at her and saw she didn't have her sadistic face on but a scrawl on her face. Oswald thought that she might have a split personality or has serious bio-polar in her. Oswald could sense the power in her was gone…..for now at least.

"Hakufu Sonsaku…..You better get ready for one hell of a fight cause your ass is mine!" She said and left the park.

Oswald waited till she was far enough for him to leave his hiding place and went up to Gakushuu. He checks to see if he was still alive. Oswald let out a sigh of relieve finding out he was still breathing.

"Thank God Gakushuu is still breathing…..but why strange girl attack Gakushuu in first place? She's from Nanyo like Gakushuu….so why attack Gakushuu? Was it because Gakushuu fight Hakufu? No, Oswald feels that this goes deeper than at first glance." He looked over at the down teen.

"My, aren't you a curious one aren't we?" Said a voice from behind.

Oswald quickly turned around to see Saji behind him. Oswald yelped and moved away from him in fear that he might attack him.

"Relax Oswald-Kun; I'm not here to hurt you, just picking up Ryomou-chan's mess." He said in his calm voice.

"Why did Ryomou attack Gakushuu? Aren't they on same team?" Oswald asked.

"Yes but Gaku-chan here did a bad thing Oswald-Kun. He fought your friend without Enjutsu-san's permission you see, and as one of the Big Four, that's not a good thing." Saji explained.

"Isn't that a bit….extreme?"

"To an outside party like yourself it may seem that way, but to us fighters, this is politics. There certain rules and protocols we must go by if we want to survive and believe me Oswald-Kun Gaku-chan here got off easy."

"It doesn't make sense to Oswald."

"Lucky for you, this kind of thing doesn't concern you. We fighters are destine to battle one another, some will always win while the rest meet an early end to our lives. This is our destiny and we have no say in it. Now if you excuse me Oswald-Kun, I think I need to take him to the hospital, I'll see you around." Saji lifted Gakushuu with no problem and left Oswald to his own thoughts.

Oswald stood there taken in what Saji said. From what he gathered, fighters were born with the destiny and fates of their ancestors. Each is given their ancestors fate and from what he heard, many died in battle. And it seems some want it to go exactly the way it did back then.

"But then what's Hakufu's fate? Would Hakufu end up like Gakushuu? Or worse? Oswald needs to warn her….but Oswald doesn't know where Hakufu lives? Oswald should find her tomorrow at her school and warn her about Ryomou….and hope Oswald won't be late."

With his mind set, Oswald went to the playground to find a place to sleep. He went to one of the little buildings that look like a castle and settle in for the night. He uses his bag as a pillow and rested his head. He gazes up upon the stars with so many things rattling in his brain.

"Oswald must figure out how to save Hakufu without going berserk. And Oswald needs to know more about this war thing if Oswald is going to help Oswald's friends…but Oswald doesn't know if Oswald can do anything. And if Oswald does lose it again and in front of Hakufu…no, Oswald mustn't think like that. Oswald will help and save Oswald's friends. Oswald owe that much to them."

And with that thought in mind, Oswald got comfortable and drifted off to sleep. But little does he know the adventure he'll embark or what lies ahead of him.

Or the enemy he never knew.

* * *

Hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think, no flames but I will take in suggestions and shit like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter two, hope you like.

* * *

**KNOWING THE REAL YOU**

* * *

It was morning as we see Oswald running through the streets in a worried haste. He over slept in his sleeping place and now he was late to warn Hakufu about Ryomou plans to fight her.

"Not good, so not good. Of all the days Oswald had to over sleep, it had to be the day that one of Oswald's friends could be in danger! If Oswald doesn't warn Hakufu in time…she may end up like Gakushuu…..or worse." He said to himself.

It was fortunate that Oswald knows all the back roads and short cuts to get him to Nanyo quickly. He dash through alleyways, back streets, and even some backyards to reach the school. He was nearly there but fate had decided otherwise. A foot came out of nowhere and tripped him making him fall face first in the pavement. He held his face as pain shot through his face. Once the pain dulled enough, he looked up to see what tripped him. There in front of Oswald were 5 to 7 thug looking teens, some of them carried weapons, and the nearest one to Oswald looked like the leader. Oswald paled knowing exactly what they are about to do.

"_Not now, can't Oswald be beaten up some other time_?" Oswald thought as the leader walked up to him.

"Now what do we have here? Looks like we found the homeless shit stain boys." The leader said to the others.

"C-c-c-can Oswald help y-y-y-you?" He asked with a frightful stutter.

"Actually yeah you can…..DIE!" The leader swung his bat at Oswald.

Oswald dodge the metal bat and started running. The teens chase after him with the intent of killing Oswald. He ran as fast as he could into a large crowd hoping to lose them. Oswald then headed into an alleyway to catch a breath once he thought he lost them. He leans back to the wall thanking whatever higher power for losing those goons.

"Why can't Oswald get a break? It seems no matter where Oswald goes, bad luck follows Oswald…..well, and at least Oswald lost those teens for now." He sighed.

But a hard punch in the face sends Oswald to the ground. He tried to get up but was kicked in the rips. He held his sides and manage to look up to see the teens where there looking at him with a cruel looking grin on their faces.

"We almost lost you back there which would have been bad for us since you need to die." The leader said circling Oswald.

"Why….why are you doing this? What has Oswald done to you? Whatever it is….Oswald sorry for causing you any pain." Oswald coughed.

"How pathetic. And for the record, as for why we are doing this, we were told by our leader. Why he wants you six feet under, I don't have a clue and I don't fucking care. No one would miss a lousy homeless kid like you. Your nothing but a shit stain in this world and should be thanking us for taking you out and making the world a better place." He said with a mock tune.

"But…Oswald doesn't under 'WHACK'" The leader hits Oswald in the back with his bat.

"Oh just shut the fuck up and die already. Grab him." The leader ordered two of his goons to pick Oswald up.

"Now my boss has asked me to kill you before sun set but he didn't say I couldn't have fun with you before then." He slammed his fist into Oswald's stomach making him cough up blood.

"And I haven't had much fun lately so me and the boys here are going to beat the living shit out of you before we end your sad excuse of a life." He punches him again.

"So just stand there and let us do all the work you fucking waste of life." He swung his bat back to his ribs hard.

Oswald cried out in agony as the leader and the others started to torture him. Oswald could do nothing but let them do what they want. Within the grueling pain, Oswald had a memory flash of Hakufu and their first meet. She was the first person ever to not only be nice to him but be his first friend. Then an image of Hakufu lying face down with cuts and bruises all over her body in a puddle of her blood with Ryomou over her with her grin. Oswald felt this was his fault for not warning her about Ryomou and what Ryomou would do to her. He wouldn't be able to save her. He had let down his only friend cause he was weak. And that made him angry. As the beating continued, Oswald felt a familiar but dreaded feeling that was coming from within himself. He was losing control again.

He was becoming what he fears the most.

"_No, please not now. Oswald can't let that happen again. No…..can't fail Hakufu. Can't let that happen. Can't become the monster but can't let Hakufu die."_ Oswald was losing his inner battle.

And before long all Oswald saw and felt from then,

Was nothing but rage and hatred.

* * *

**NEAR NANYO ACADEMY**

* * *

"Damn that cousin of mine, she thinks it's my fault she can't get her lazy ass up for school. And then she just leaves me in the dust." Koukin mutter to himself as he ran to school.

Koukin was almost at the school when a newspaper flew into his face and he nearly slammed into the ground.

"Oh for crying out loud! First Hakufu leaving me behind now trash in my face? Can this day…huh?" He was about to throw the paper away but the bold letters on the paper caught his attention.

'_KANTO BEAST STILL AT LARGE!'_

"So…it's still out there…man I would hate to run into that thing." Koukin mutter to himself.

There has been a large rash of deaths in the Kanto region before thanks to the turf-war, but these deaths weren't from the Fighters, at least not these deaths. Bodies have been found shredded, crushed, sliced, ripped, and in some cases slightly eaten by an unknown killer they deemed the Kanto Beast. No one knows who or what is doing these killings. In each crime scene, there have been large amount of damage to not only on the bodies but within the crime scene themselves. The concrete ground smashed into a million pieces as if a bolder did it, shredded or warped metal fences, poles, and even dumpsters and cars found with claw marks on them, destroy walls with similar claw marks, and lots of blood as well. The scenes basically look like a bomb was set off. Too heavy or large for even the most powerful Fighter to make. And all the bodies that were recovered were mainly Fighters. It isn't clear whether the Kanto Beast is targeting the Fighters or if they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Law enforcers can't seem to find a connection with each attack, they happen at random points of time from day or night and those who were killed have nothing in common plus the fact that they have no clue that the victims are Fighters or about the war so they had nothing to even start a lead to finding the Kanto Beast.

With little knowledge on what the Kanto Beast looks like and where it'll strike next plus the fact it seems to only kill Fighters, it made every Fighter in Kanto uneasy. Even the top Fighters have been watching their backs for any signs of the unknown killer. Koukin threw the paper away and returned back to running to school.

"Almost there….shit they're closing the gate! Hey hold on!" He yelled at the person that was closing the gate.

Koukin slipped in just as the bar gates closed. He skidded to a halt to catch his breath.

"Holy crap that was close. For a second there I thought I would be late and I would really be in trouble. Now where is that cousin of mine?" Koukin looked around to find her

He got his answer as Hakufu jumped on his head making him eat dirt.

"HA! Looks like I defeated you Koukin-kun, your still the same as we were kids." Hakufu teased.

"Dammit that hurt! What was that for?" Koukin asked angrily.

"Just to show you that even though you have a higher rank than me I can still whoop your ass." She smirked.

"That's why you jump me? Are you really that stupid?"

"HEY! Don't call me stupid!" She barked.

"Then don't do stupid stuff like that. Haven't I told you to use your head instead of blindly doing shit like this? I bet Oswald-san would say the same thing."

"Great, now you're sounding like mom. And speaking of Oswald-kun, I totally forgot to ask him for his number."

"His number?" Koukin asked.

"Yeah so I can hang out with him. He has been so nice to me and I would like to do a 'thanks for the grub' thing too and just spend the day with him." Hakufu said.

"That's very kind of you but I don't think Oswald-san has a phone."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well….haven't you notice that his cloths look like they are from a dumpster?"

"Koukin-kun! That very rude to say that. You shouldn't make fun of Oswald-kun's clothing." Hakufu snapped at him.

"Wait, I didn't mean it that way. I'm mean that Oswald-san may not have much, that he may be poor. So he may not have a phone or be able to afford nice clothing which is why I pointed out his cloths. He must of gotten them from other places besides a store because he doesn't have money." He explained.

"So your saying you think Oswald-kun is poor just by his clothing?" Hakufu ask.

"Um….well yeah pretty much."

BAM!

"OW! What the fuck Hakufu?!" Koukin held his head with a large bump.

"That's for saying mean things to Oswald-kun and saying he is poor just cause he wears those cloths. Maybe it's a fashion statement these days, have you ever thought of that?" Hakufu said cracking her knuckles.

"Hakufu, no one has clothing like that unless they have no money, it's common sense. And I'm not being mean; I'm just saying that Oswald-san might not have a phone because he doesn't have much money so it won't do you any good to try to get his number."

"Still say your being a meanie."

"GAH! Your impossible to reason!" He throw his hands in the air in frustration and started to walk off.

"Hey wait up!" Hakufu chased after him.

The two headed into the hallways to a concession stand to get a snack since they left home without getting breakfast. As they made their way to the stand, Hakufu suddenly stopped. She was clutching her heart as though it was in pain. Koukin notice she wasn't following him and turned around to see her leaning against the wall holding her chest.

"Hakufu what's wrong?" Koukin said with a worry tone.

"I….I don't know. I just have this dreaded feeling that….something is wrong. Like…something terrible is happening…from someone I know." She said slowly.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?" He asks.

"I'm ok…the pain is gone. Let's get something to eat, I'm hungry." Hakufu walked over to the stand.

Koukin doesn't buy it but decide to let it go for now. Unbeknownst to them, Ryomou was leaning against the wall holding her chest, the same way Hakufu did only a few seconds ago. She was feeling the same pain and dread as Hakufu did, but she doesn't know why.

"Where is this coming from? And why am I feeling like this? This ach in my heart…..this feeling of dread and worry….it's like…my soul is reaching out for someone, but whom?" Ryomou softly whispered to herself.

She shook it off and got ready to fight Hakufu. But they weren't the only ones for across the nation and even beyond, certain people were having the same sense of dread as they did.

* * *

**WITH OSWALD**

* * *

Oswald stumbled around trying to keep is balance as he tried to make his way to Nanyo. But with multiple broken bones and a few large gashes and he has lost a good amount of blood it was making it difficult to even move at all. He looked back at the ally way and the sight before him made him sick, disturbed, but most of all he felt so guilty for what he had done. He never wanted this to happen but they had pushed him into becoming that and it made it all the worse that it was him that did it.

"Oswald hopes you all can forgive Oswald one day. Oswald never ment to be the monster….Oswald must hurry. Oswald has already lost too much time; Oswald needs to find Hakufu fast!" He said and moved on.

Oswald though only made it to the edge of the alley way before he collapsed from exhaustion and his wounds were really starting to affect him. His vision was a bit blurry and his breathing was raged. He felt this strong urge to just sleep where he was. Oswald tried to shake it off and continue on but his body had other plans. After trying to get back up with no success, he slumped back on the wall feeling his eyelids getting heavy.

"No, must move on. Oswald can't rest….but Oswald is so tired….maybe Oswald should just….rest Oswald's eyes….for a few…" Oswald passed out before he could finish his sentence.

* * *

**WITHIN OSWALD'S MIND**

* * *

Oswald opened his eyes and saw he was floating in a void. He looked around but saw no signs of life at all. Oswald tried to move but couldn't. He figured it was the pain but he doesn't really know. Actually, he wants to know how he got here. He was laying in the alley the last he remembered, so how did he end up here?

"…..Ok….this is weird. How did Oswald end up here…..where ever here is?" Oswald said to no one in particular.

"We are within the core of your mind my child." Said a large voice that sounded both kind but firm.

Oswald stiffens in fear at the voice that came out of nowhere. He thought he was alone but he was proven wrong. He looked around, or tried but the pain still made it hard to move, the void to find who or what spoke to him but all he saw was the void.

"Do not fear me for I have come to help you in your time of need." The voice said.

Oswald didn't trust the voice for he had heard that many times before and it always ended up with him left for dead in some gutter in the rain. Oswald had enough lies told to him for a life time or two.

"Please forgive Oswald for saying this but Oswald has heard that before and it led to bad things to Oswald."

"I know and it pains me that so much has happen to someone so young as you. But I speak the truth when I say I am here to help you in more ways than you could ever know Oswald." Oswald was startled when the voice knew his name.

"How….did you know Oswald's name?"

"Well first you said it." The voice pointed out.

"…..oh." Oswald felt embarrassed.

"But I already know your name well before you said it and I know many things that you have yet to learn from yourself my child, such as your true self."

"Oswald's true self?"

"Yes, for you have recently discovered that you have abilities many don't have."

"By 'abilities' you mean Oswald becoming that…._thing_ and doing all those horrible things, then yes Oswald has. And it has made Oswald's life even worse than it was."

"I know of the actions you've done but be at ease for this is only what your powers are trying to let you see."

"As what? A monster, a killer, a beast!"

"No, they are only trying to let you see that you are far more than what you think you are but denied that for you fear them. I know what you done you think is wrong but you only did it in self-defense."

"But in the way Oswald did?"

"They tried to kill you; it is not your fault." The voice tried to reinsure him.

"Then why does Oswald feel so horrible inside? Why does Oswald feel like such a monster? A mindless beast that only kills? Please tell Oswald that?!" Oswald said almost screaming.

"Do not think like that my child; you are not a mindless beast. You are just receiving your powers now and have yet to be properly trained in using them. Have you harmed an innocent? Have you use your powers for personal gain? Have you felt the need to kill without the dread of your life in the balance? Have you even considered to get all you want through your powers?" It asked.

"Well…..no."

"Then you are far from a mindless beast. You just need to be trained and you will be in control of them. But now you must make the first step in becoming the light in a dark past that repeats itself."

"What do you mean?"

"It will be clear soon, now awaken and make your mark in the unknown history my child. May your ancestors watch over, I will."

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

* * *

Oswald snapped his eyes open and saw he was back in the alleyway. He looked around trying to figure out if it was just some weird dream he had or was it somehow real.

"It must have been a dream, Oswald is sure of it…..but why does it feel so real to Oswald then?" He asked to himself.

Could it been real and what the voice said to him was genuine? Would it help him not only control his abilities but also maybe remove them? Oswald would love not to be that thing again and have a normal life, or close to one for a street rat like him. Oswald then notice the sun was setting over the city.

"Oh no! Oswald must have been out for hours! Oswald needs to find Hakufu…if it's not already too late."

Oswald stood up despite the pain his body was feeling. It has lessen quite a bit but still hurts like a bitch when he moves. Oswald was breathing hard but he moved through the back streets all the way to Nanyo. Oswald stopped at the gate to catch his breath from his limp running.

"Oswald forgot how hard it is to run when in pain." Oswald grunted in pain.

Oswald heard a loud grunt followed by talking. Oswald to a peak over the gate and saw Koukin was surrounded by his school mates. Koukin had blood coming from his head and a glare in his eyes that says 'try to fuck with me.' Oswald also saw that the others were shocked and reluctant to make the next move on him.

"What happen?" Oswald asked.

It wasn't long till one of them lounged forward and aimed at Koukin's head. But he was a step ahead. He sidesteps the attack and kicked him square in the head sending him flying to the ground. Another with knuckle brash hit Koukin in the side but that didn't seem to make him flinch. Koukin grabbed his arm twist it in an unnatural way and flopped him to the ground. One by one, they all try to knock him out but Koukin stood his ground and K.O. all their asses to the ground.

After five minutes, the fight was over and Koukin won. He was battered and bruised all over and was having a hard time standing up but he will make it. Oswald opened the gate and rushed over to Koukin. He looked to see Oswald was moving to where he was and gasped out Oswald, he had cuts and bruises like him and was limping a bit with blood soaked clothing.

"Oswald-san, what the hell happen to you?!"

"Oswald had a….little run in with some people but that's not important."

"Not important?! Look at you man, your cloths a blood soaked and you have all those injuries on you, we have to get you to the hospital now."

"There's no time, Oswald needs to find Hakufu. She's in danger!" This got Koukin's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"A girl name Ryomou is going to fight Hakufu. Ryomou is very strong; she beat up Gakushuu like he was nothing. She wants to hurt her, Oswald needs to find Hakufu and warn her now!"

"So that's why they attack me, Enjutsu-san must have called this so I will be out of the way so Ryomou-san can fight her. But what does he have against her?"

"Oswald says we figure that out AFTER Hakufu is safe." He suggested.

"Right, let's see, Hakufu said she left something in her gym locker. We should start there, hopes she's still at her locker."

With Koukin leading, the two made their way to where they hope to fine Hakufu, but Oswald's limp slow them down a bit.

"Look you aren't in any condition to help anyone, just rest somewhere safe and I'll find her." Koukin said with concern.

"Oswald's…fine. Oswald can handle this." He said with a slight pant.

"Ok, if you're sure. We're not far now, we just need to take these stairs, it's the fastest way to the gym from here."

Oswald nodded and followed Koukin up the stairs. They made it to the third floor when they saw Saji casually leaning on the railing blocking their way.

"Saji-san? What are you doing?" Koukin asked.

"Oh nothing really, just making sure no one interrupts an Imperial Order, that's all." Saji said with a sly grin.

"An Imperial Order!"

"What's an Imperial Order?" Oswald asked.

"It's basically a hit on the Sonsaku girl and I was ask to make sure to eliminate any that dares to stop this." Saji answered his question.

"…Saji is part of this?" Oswald asked.

"Correct Oswald-kun, for you see my leader Enjutsu-san has issued that your friend must die."

"But what does Enjutsu-san have against her?" Koukin asked with anger.

"Oh he is interested if she really is the _Sho Haou_ or not and there is only one way to do it."

"To let Ryomou-san fight Hakufu, there must be another way to know this."

"I'm afraid not, now why don't we all just enjoy the sunset together and let the girls have their fun huh? I rather not get into any unnecessary fights."

Oswald was getting frustrated at Saji's laid back attitude on Hakufu's well-being. He acts as though she is nothing but a toy that has lived its usefulness rather than a living person. Oswald felt a hand on his shoulder and look to see it belongs to Koukin.

"Oswald-san, listen to me very carefully. It's quite clear that Saji-san won't let us through, at least _both_ of us. So I need you to go to Hakufu without me. I'll distract him here while you warn her." Koukin whispered.

"But Oswald can't leave Koukin here." Oswald tried to protest.

"There's no other way, look I'll be fine Oswald-san. What's really important is that you make it to her in time. I'll give you a signal to go to her. Just go to the top floor and go down the hallway to the third door on the right and you should make it to gym."

Oswald didn't like this idea but he agreed and nodded. Koukin took a deep breath and walked up to Saji.

"If you won't let us through than I have to fight you to make our way."

"Now let's be reasonable here. Will fighting really solve your problem? And besides, do you really want to go against me?" Saji asked.

"If it's the only way to save Hakufu then yes, and further more we're Fighters Saji-san; it's all that we know how to do."

"True, then I guess I have no choice." Saji stood up and walked over to Koukin.

Koukin jumped back and got into a fighting stance. Neither moved as they waited for the other to throw the first punch. Koukin was nervous, even though Saji was just standing in a relax position; he knows that he was one of the Big Four for a reason and he never saw how he fights so this will be a tough one for him. Koukin made the first strike as he aimed at Saji's head but he quickly ducked and delivered his own punch to Koukin's gut. He grunted but still kept his stance. Koukin tried to land a hit on Saji but he either moves away or blocked it.

"_Dammit this isn't getting me anywhere. I'm not even getting a fucking hit on him and that fight from before has drained me pretty good as well. If I don't do something….wait, maybe if I try that it'll work."_ Koukin thought.

When Saji went for an attack, Koukin sidestep his punch, use his momentum to flip him on the ground and restrained him by taking both his arms behind his back. Saji was having trouble getting out of the hold he was in. Koukin gave Oswald a look which Oswald guess that was the signal. As quietly as possible, Oswald sneaked away from the fight and went to find Hakufu. Oswald followed Koukin's directions and found the locker room, or what was left of it.

The lockers were crushed, the ceiling had holes like the ground, and the lights were destroyed as the walls. The whole place looked like a battle zone.

"This place looks like the scrap yard and Oswald can't find Hakufu. Oswald hopes that she wasn't in here when this happened." Oswald walked through the wreckage.

As Oswald walked around to find Hakufu but instead found blood and a body. Oswald stood stun and for a split second thought the person was dead. Oswald move to the body and was relieved it wasn't Hakufu nor was the person dead. The person was a male teen about 16 or so with short black hair and wearing an orange hood jacket with some chines dragon designs on it and blue jeans. Near him was a pair of tonfas with some green paint on them, the same green as on the lockers.

"So this person must have done this, but why?" Oswald ask to no one in particular.

The teen started to stir from his sleep.

"Thank goodness you're alright, may Oswald ask if you need any help?" Oswald asked him.

He mumbled something that Oswald couldn't understand.

"Oswald didn't catch that, could you say it again and a little louder please?"

Suddenly he grabbed Oswald by the neck so he was close to his face. Oswald squeaked out in surprise and saw that the teen had a cross eye look and a disturbing smile on him that made him look crazy and scary.

"I must kill Hakufu Sonsaku!" He said while laughing.

Oswald tried to get out from his hold but can't.

"Why….why is….scary person…..after….Oswald's friend?" He choked out.

"I am Kannei Kouha, one of the Big Four of Nanyo. By the Imperial Order of my leader Enjutsu Kouro, I am her to eliminate Hakufu Sonsaku." Kannei said while giggling.

"What….did….she do?"

But all Kannei answered was saying 'kill Hakufu Sonsaku' over and over while laughing crazily. Oswald could tell right off the bat that Kannei was not right in the head and was an unstable person.

"I must kill her but that bitch Ryomou knocked me out before I can have my fun killing Sonsaku!"

This surprised Oswald. Wasn't she the one wanted to hurt her but instead she saves Hakufu? Unless of course she only beat him so it would be her to kill Hakufu…..which would make sense.

"_These Fighters are even stranger than Oswald first thought." _Oswald thought.

"I'll kill both of them….but I think I'll spill your blood first kid!" Kannei laughed as he raised his tonfa ready to strike.

"_Not again, can't Oswald get a break?"_ Oswald closed his eyes for the pain to come.

But he heard a loud bang and was thrown to the floor. Oswald sat up and saw that a light fixture fell on Kannei's head knocking him out.

"…..well then….that solves one problem. Now Oswald must find Hakufu." Oswald got up and left the room following the trail of destruction.

He moved to the hallway and continue his search for his friend. It didn't take too long as he heard the sounds of fighting. Oswald followed the sound and found Hakufu with some of her cloths torn off in a fighting pose with Ryomou who look like she barely had a scratch on her. But Oswald can see that Ryomou was angered by something, it was written all over her face.

"I must say, even after all my techniques you still are able to move. How are able to even stand is beyond me, but I will put you in your place Sonsaku." Ryomou said cracking her knuckles.

"What's with you? First you save me now you attack me? Is everyone in this school just crazy?" Hakufu said.

"_Not good! Ryomou has already found her. What should Oswald do….what can Oswald do?"_ Oswald thought as he saw the two fought.

Ryomou was giving Hakufu a true fight and Hakufu was getting her ass whooped but it seems no matter what, she got right back up and went back to fighting. Oswald couldn't believe it; he wasn't sure if Hakufu was brave for going against a strong opponent and continue to get back up and fight or she really was dumb.

"Oswald needs to stop this before it gets out of hand."

"Now I can't let you do that Oswald-kun." Said a smooth voice.

Oswald spun around and saw Saji was a mere few feet away from him. Oswald stumbled back at his sudden appearance.

"S-S-Saji!"

"How's it going kiddo?" He said.

"If you're here….then that means Koukin…."

"I had to play a little rough with him and he won't be getting up for some time. But I must say it was quick thinking you two, with one of you distracting me while the other warns the girl about Ryomou was quite cleaver indeed. But it was all for nothing."

"Why is Saji and Ryomou doing this? What has Hakufu ever done?" Oswald demanded.

"For the fact of who she is Oswald-kun. She is a very dangerous person with great power and we must intervene before it's too late. Now just sit back and watch the fun, a little girl on girl action will be good treat for you Oswald-kun."

Oswald was really starting to hate Saji call him Oswald-kun in that kind of tune. But what really got him steamed is that Hakufu was getting hurt and he can't do anything to stop it. But Oswald had to try to something. Oswald slowly moved away from Saji and to the girls in hopes to do anything to stop the fight. But he was yanked back by Saji and he was put in a headlock, it wasn't a tight headlock but Oswald couldn't get out of it.

"Now now Oswald-kun, you mustn't be so hasty. Trying to get tangle into that mess is something you should avoid since you have zero fighting skills. You could get hurt."

"But Oswald must stop this. Hakufu doesn't deserve this." Oswald said.

"Tis the curse of our fates, we have no say in it and must play our role in this endless play. And in this case, Hakufu's life must end." Saji said.

"_No….can't let this happen…Oswald __**won't let this HAPPEN!" **_Oswald felt a small surge of his anger coming up to the surface.

Saji saw Oswald tremble in anger but thought nothing of it.

"Now no need for you to pop a vein there Oswald-kun. Getting angry with me won't….." But Saji couldn't finish his sentence.

Saji couldn't feel any part of his body, he was complete immobile from where he stand. What he could feel is the power radiating off of Oswald. But it was nothing like he ever felt before. This wasn't some normal chi or Ki, no it something far more. Like an ancient and primal force of power that surpass any human can have. Oswald notice that Saji wasn't putting effort in the headlock so it made it easy for him to slip out of it and to the fight.

"_Oswald guess that Oswald should be thankful that Oswald's 'powers' actually came in handy this time…..that and Oswald didn't go berserk so double bonus this time."_

"This is getting really pathetic. For all the fuss about you, I am greatly disappointed of your fighting skills. You lack form, pose, and technique. I will admit that you can take one hell of a beating and still be able to stand up but that's hardly anything to go home happy about." Ryomou said in a board tune.

"I guess that one of my perks and for the record, I haven't even started to fight." Hakufu said huffing but still with a smile on her face.

"Then you better start now cause this is getting really annoying."

"_But then how did she copy my move from before? She saw it just once and yet she executed like a pro, and this deep fear I have. Where is this coming from?" _Ryomou thought.

"That's enough please stop this now!"

The two looked over at who said that and saw it was Oswald. Hakufu gasped at Oswald's state.

"Oh my God! Oswald-kun what happen to you!? Your clothes are covered in blood and look at all those cuts and bruises you have!" Hakufu went to Oswald.

"Um…..would you believe Oswald if Oswald said that Oswald fell down some stairs?" He said in a nervous tune.

"Bullshit you fell down some stairs! I know for damn sure those were made by someone hurting you. Who did this to you?" She demanded.

"That's not important, Oswald suggest that we should go now."

"I don't think so kid. Me and the dumb bimbo here still have a fight so I would suggest you get lost and get some medical attention." Ryomou said.

"What did you call me pirate girl?!" Hakufu snapped.

"Please reconsider this. Hakufu has done nothing to you or your leader. Haven't you proven that she isn't a threat? Why continue this senseless fight?" Oswald pleaded.

"Not a threat? What are you trying to say Oswald-kun?" Hakufu narrowed her eyes at him.

"N-n-nothing Hakufu, Oswald is just trying to end this peacefully and so you don't get hurt even more. Oswald doesn't want to lose Oswald's only friend if Oswald can stop it." He said the last part in a whisper.

"Oswald-kun I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. I want to fight her, but it's still very sweet of you to worry about me and even go as far as try to stop it even if you're hurt."

Hakufu brought him into a soft hug. But since her cloths were ripped up a bit and her bra was gone, Oswald had a good clear look at her large breast and his face was rubbing against her soft mounds. Oswald was blushing like a mad man as he felt her soft cleavage. He never even seen breast before let alone felt them but here he is with his face in his friends tits. He never felt anything so soft or warm. A little part of him in the back of his mind actually like this, but the rest was screaming to end this.

"GAH! H-H-Hakufu please l-l-let Oswald go n-n-now. And Oswald i-i-is very sorry!" Oswald stuttered.

"Huh why? Don't you like my hugs and why are you apologizing?" She ask.

"Oswald does b-b-but your c-c-cloths are ripped a-a-and Oswald can feel and see you b-b-breast! A-a-and as to w-w-why Oswald is saying sorry cause Oswald touch Hakufu's breast. Oswald didn't mean too."

Hakufu looked down at herself and saw he was right.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot that creepy pervert did this, must of slip my mind while I was fighting." She scratch her head.

"And you don't have to apologize to me Oswald-kun. I don't mind you touching my tits." She added.

"Huh? Oswald is confused? Oswald thought girls don't like other touching them there?"

"Normally yes but I trust you Oswald-kun." This took him back by surprise.

"…Hakufu….trust Oswald?"

"Yep!"

"But….why does Hakufu trust Oswald so much?"

"Oh that's easy, I know Oswald-kun is a very kind and sweet person and wouldn't do anything perverted with my body. You have a good heart Oswald-kun plus it's not your fault if you feel them since you're so short when I hug you." She said with a warm smile.

Oswald was stun to say the least. Hakufu has that much trust in him for something like this, he couldn't fathom how she can have that much trust into someone she just met only yesterday. But what really got him was when she said he was kind hearted and wouldn't do anything bad to her. It made him think back at the alley. Oswald heart both rose and sank. He felt so honored to have her trust like that but it also made him feel sick and unwanted for what he really was.

"_If Hakufu only knows the real monster Oswald really is….Hakufu wouldn't be saying all those kind words to Oswald." _He thought sadly.

"I hate to interrupted a tender scene here but I would like to continue our fight Sonsaku, if you don't mind?" Ryomou spoke up.

"Oh right, I need to finish what I started Oswald-kun. I need you to stay clear so you don't get hurt even more."

'But Hakufu-" But she put a finger on his lips to stop him.

"I'll be fine Oswald-kun, trust me." She gave him a thumb up.

"….ok, guess Oswald doesn't really have a choice."

"Now than, let's get back at me going to kick your ass!"

"As if you dumbass." Ryomou said but she looked over at Saji and saw he was standing there in a weird way.

"Saji-ecchi, what the fuck are you doing here…..and why are you pretending your strangling someone?"

It was at that time Saji was able to move. He stumble a bit but he regained his pose and try to look coy.

"Oh you know me, just seeing the hot girl on girl action and I am pleased to see some good eye candy. Nice rack you got there Hakufu-san." He grinned.

"Pervert." Hakufu covered her breast.

"No that's not all fare. Oswald-kun got to not only see your full package but he got a good feel too. And you leave me high and dry?"

"Saji already touch Hakufu yesterday." Oswald pointed out with a tiny bit of anger.

"True but you got to feel it _without_ her clothes on."

"Oh stop your bitching Saji-ecchi. Your grope so many girls in your life that you don't need to get hers. Just make sure the kid here doesn't interfere again." Ryomou said.

"As you wish my lady. Come Oswald-kun let's continue to watch this on the sidelines shall we?"

Oswald didn't answer him and just walked to a safe distance.

"Guess he doesn't like you, can't blame him there. You are the biggest asshole in the world so I sympathize with him."

"Now that wounds me greatly. I thought you loved me?" He mocked sadly.

"As if now just shut up and let me-WHAM!" But a kick in the face by Hakufu stopped her from finishing.

"Shouldn't drop your guard." Hakufu smirked.

Ryomou stumble a pit while holding her head. Her eye-patch fell to the ground. The air seemed too gotten thicker with K.I. (Keller Intent) she whipped around and both her eyes were shown. Her other eye was a gold color with the pupil slightly smaller than her right. And she looked mad as hell.

"Why you little BITCH!" She screamed at Hakufu.

Hakufu stepped back a bit thinking the kick may not have been the best of ideas. Oswald also knew this was going in a bad direction, but he couldn't help see Ryomou in a different light, minus her being piss and all, when he saw her other eye.

"_She has two different eyes like Oswald….does she get her power from there? Oswald can feel it from here. It's just like last night." _Oswald ponders a little.

But he couldn't think for long when he saw Ryomou launched at Hakufu and put her in a submission hold on the ground. Hakufu tried in vain to get out of the hold but Ryomou hold was cutting off her blood flow and it was neutralizing her muscles, making it nearly impossible to even move an inch. Oswald thinking fast runs in to stop the fight but once again Saji holds him back and this time uses a more advance headlock move adding his chi to make Oswald immobile.

"Not this time little buddy, you are going to stay right here." Saji said.

"Let go of Oswald, Ryomou might kill Hakufu!" Oswald pleaded.

"No, that move will only knock her out….but it could leave some nasty side effects. But that's not what I want to talk about; I want to know how you paralyze me Oswald-kun?" Oswald stiffen when he mention that.

"Oswald….doesn't know what Saji is talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me. I know your hiding something. The chi you use to paralyze me was nothing I ever felt before. So tell me, who are you really and what kind of powers do you have?"

"Oswald is Oswald and has no powers." He tried to lie.

"Wrong answer, try again." But Oswald fell into silence.

Saji was going to ask again but Ryomou spoke up first.

"There's no way in hell you can get out of this one little girl. You may have survived the other attacks but this one will definitely finish you off. You couldn't even begin to imagine the burden I was place in. I don't care what they say about you, your nothing but a weakling and a fucking pain in the ass. So come on and die already!" She said with a crazy look on her face.

Hakufu was starting to feel weak, her eye sight was beginning to fade and her whole body was turning numb. She also felt a dampness in her panties, she wet herself. She couldn't break free from Ryomou's hold and soon she'll be knocked out. She looked up to see Oswald being held back with sadness and horror in his face as he watches his friend slowly getting beaten in an embarrassing position.

"Koukin-kun…..Oswald-kun…..I'm sorry….I wasn't strong enough…..guess I am really…..stupid." She said before she finally passed out.

Ryomou felt Hakufu's body go limp so she dropped her where she is and got her eye-patch and put it back on.

"Very nice Ryomou-chan. I knew if you really put effort in it you could take her down easily. Looks like I didn't need to save one of the Big Four after all." Saji said clapping.

"Fuck off Saji-ecchi. I don't need to hear your sarcasm, I prove that girl isn't who Enjutsu-san think she is so just drop it. So if you're here just to mock me."

"Oh no way, though I wouldn't mind being taken down in-between your thighs."

"Pervert." She scoffed.

"Just saying. Now then Oswald-kun let's finish our…..huh where did he run off to?" Saji asked looking around.

Ryomou pointed to Oswald kneeling in front of Hakufu. Oswald tried to wake her up but it didn't seem she'll get up anytime soon.

"Don't waste your time on her kid; she won't be getting up for a while. So just leave." Ryomou said.

"Why did you attack Oswald's friend….what has Hakufu ever done to you?" He asked looking at her with both sadness and anger in his eyes.

"Like I said before Oswald-kun it's the nature of our lives. We are bounded to walk the path our ancestors fought and replay their life's to the exact moment. Nothing we can do to stop it." Saji said.

"Is that why Ryomou's and Saji's leader order this?"

"In a way, but that's all in the past now. I want to get back to our little talk."

"Oswald already said Oswald doesn't know what Saji was talking about."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Ryomou asked.

"Well during your fight Oswald here-" But he was interrupted by a loud cough.

The three looked over and saw Koukin crawling on the floor leaving a small blood trial behind.

"Hakufu…..Oswald-san…." Koukin said weakly.

"No….Koukin." Oswald slowly limped his way to him helping him sit up leaning him on the wall.

"Oswald….couldn't make it….Hakufu got hurt really bad….Oswald sorry Oswald couldn't stop it in time….if only Oswald wasn't so weak….then maybe Oswald could of…."

"Trust me kid even if you did warned her, the outcome would have been the same." Ryomou said.

"Oswald-san….we need to get Hakufu to the infirmary soon before it's too late." Koukin said in a low voice.

"To late…for what?" Oswald asked.

"So you did this Saji-ecchi?" Ryomou asked him.

"Had no choice, the order was clear."

"You could of just knocked him out. No need to hurt him like that."

"He was quite persistent, why he acts so innocent I'll never know." Saji shrugged.

Before Ryomou replied she felt a pair of arms grasped her really tight around the waste.

"What the hell!?" She looked back and saw it was Hakufu.

But she looked different. She had this evil looking grin on her face and her eyes held a cold and deadly stare that almost look animalistic.

"But that's impossible! How can she still move?"

Hakufu lifted her in the air and slammed her head first to the ground. Blood spread everywhere Ryomou was so stun and the pain she felt just shocked her.

"So this is her true power…..Magnificent! I've waited for this for a while and now it's here." Saji said with a stun smile on his face.

Saji wasn't the only one that was surprised by this; both Koukin and Oswald were speechless that Hakufu good not only move but also still fight on and with such an advance takedown move.

"Oh shit! The spirit has taking over!" Koukin said.

"Oswald doesn't understand, what's wrong with Hakufu? She looks and acts….so different?"

"It's the spirit that resides in her, it's awakened and I don't think Ryomou can defeat it."

"What spirit?"

"Hakufu has a very powerful but dangerous spirit within her that only wants to fight till it's opponent it nothing but a blood stain on the wall." He said.

Oswald was shocked to hear that. To learn that a person like Hakufu has something so dangerous as something like that inside her that could take control over her body and make her do such horrible things, Oswald just couldn't imagine. But a thought did pop in his mind.

"_Maybe Hakufu is like Oswald in some way…..has a terrible burden that can't be controlled."_

Oswald thought was interrupted has they heard Ryomou scream in pain has Hakufu beat her like a drum with no mercy in sight. But what really got his skin to crawl was that she was actually toying with Ryomou, letting her move away a bit before attacking her. She acted like this was some kind of game. As Ryomou tried to crawl away again, Hakufu jumped on her back and started to strangle her. Before she could do any more damage, Saji used a strong kick to her gut to get her off of her. Hakufu skidded to a stop but ran forward and swung a kick to his head. Saji blocked it but felt his arm was cracked possibly broken from the surprisingly strong kick.

"Damn that hurt!" Saji hissed.

But his comment left him open as Hakufu grabbed his color shirt and throw him hard to the door. Saji slouched to the ground the pain shot through his whole body making him unable to move for the time. Hakufu slowly went back to Ryomou who was now paralyzed in fear. Hakufu grabbed her shirt and held her in the air. She pulled back her arm ready to finish her with one blow. Ryomou saw that she couldn't escape, her body still frozen in fear made it clear that she can't dodge this attack. Ryomou closed her eyes and waited for the end.

But after a few seconds, she didn't feel anything, or at least anything that would feel like you've been punched. She slowly opened her eyes and was shocked to see Oswald had stopped the attack.

"_What the…..the freaky kid actually stopped it? But how…..and why me?" _Ryomou thought.

Oswald for his part couldn't just stand by and let Hakufu continue this. He knew that the real Hakufu wouldn't just be a mindless beast and beat the life out of someone. So he slowly went behind her and latch his arms around the one that was going to strike Ryomou.

"That's enough Hakufu! Hakufu doesn't need to continue this anymore. Ryomou doesn't deserve this, she hurt bad enough. Don't let this spirit or whatever this is get the better of you. Oswald knows that Hakufu is stronger than this and can fight back. Come on Hakufu please fight it!" Oswald said trying to snap her out of it.

Hakufu looked at him with the evil eyes, it made Oswald shutter a bit and fear he might of over step his place. But then Hakufu started to blink her eyes rapidly till they look normal again. She let go of Ryomou and she softly landed on the ground and passed out. Hakufu swayed back and forth till she fell but Oswald caught her and gently set her down. Oswald saw that she too was knocked out. Oswald let out a sigh.

"Thank God this is over." Oswald said.

"For now at least Oswald-kun, great job in taming the beast." Saji slowly walked up to them.

"Oswald is glad that Oswald stop this before someone lost a life…..will Ryomou be ok?" Oswald asked.

"She's tougher than you think, I'll take her to the hospital and get her wounds checked out. See you later Oswald-kun." With that Saji picked up Ryomou and left the three in the hallway.

"Oswald _really _doesn't like when Saji calls Oswald like that."

"Oswald-san is she ok?" Koukin walked up to him.

"Oswald think so, Hakufu is passed out but ok overall."

"That's good…but that was very dangerous of you Oswald-san to do that. In her state she could of easily killed you." Koukin said with a stern face.

"It was a chance that Oswald had to take. Oswald couldn't let the spirit make Hakufu hurt or even kill Ryomou. Wouldn't Koukin do the same?"

"Guess you're right."

Both heard a low groan and saw Hakufu slowly coming too. She suddenly shot up and looked around till she saw both Koukin and Oswald.

"What happen?" Hakufu asked.

"You…..don't remember?" Koukin asked.

"No, all I remember was that Ryomou had me in the hold and I couldn't get out. And then all went black…..I lost didn't I?" She asked with a sad tune.

"In a way."

"How shameful…..I lost so badly to her and I only get in one hit….man what a way to lose." She smiled sadly.

Both Koukin and Oswald looked at each other not knowing what to do at this point. It was either damn luck that she doesn't remember what she almost did to Ryomou or for reason unknown the spirit made her forget. But what was clear that this may not be the last time this could happen. But for now it was best to just go home, get patch up, and get a goodnight sleep.

"I think it's time to get back home Hakufu, Aunt Goei must be worried about us." Koukin said.

"Yeah….alright." Hakufu said with a low voice.

"Please don't be sad Hakufu, you did all Hakufu can and in the end made it out. Hakufu may have lost but she is still here with friends." Oswald said trying to cheer her up.

"…..guess your right Oswald-kun…..but still…."

"Let's go home Hakufu, you need some rest…hell all of us needs one after this day. And you should come with us too Oswald-san." Koukin said.

"Oswald doesn't want to be a bother and intrude Koukin's home. Oswald will be fine." Oswald tried to say.

"Not going to take any chance, you're coming with us Oswald-san. You're hurt as well and need medical attention like the rest of us."

"…Ok, Oswald will come." He said in defeat.

Koukin, Hakufu, and Oswald left the school helping each other make it back to Koukin's home save.

* * *

**AT RAKUYO HIGH SCHOOL**

* * *

Within the grounds of Rakuyo was a botanical garden inside a glass green house. It holds many beautiful and extraordinary flowers and vegetation. In a certain section of the garden there sat six students of Rakuyo, three were in priestess uniforms, three are in the school uniform which was a white button up shirt with a black tie and a red jacket and skirt. The first was around 16 with short orange hair and green eyes. She sat next to a girl around her age with green hair tied up in pigtails and green eyes. She however only has the jacket and skirt and no shirt which gave a good view of her large assets. The next girl had orange eyes and long raven hair that was tied in long pigtails with purple ribbons at the end with glasses. The last was a male that was the same age as the others with short brown hair and eyes. He wore a white shirt and black slacks. He was covered in bandages from his head all the way to his feet. He was lying down with his head in the lap of the raven hair girl

"So….have they eliminated the kid?" The male asked to one of the girls.

"We haven't heard word yet Chuuei-sama. They have yet to return as to whether or not they did." One of the priestess said.

"They better, this would make another failed attempt to rid myself of that little nuisance if they come back and haven't killed him. His existence is a real annoyance to me." The one known as Toutaku Chuuei sighed.

"If I may Chuuei-sama, why are you so dead set on killing some homeless kid? He isn't a threat to you or your conquest so why even bother?" the green hair girl asked.

"It may seem I'm wasting my time with this nobody runt of a child my dear Ryofu-chan, but I have my suspicion and there is a great cost if I do this." He smirked.

"Care to fill us in?" Ryofu asked.

"No need, he'll die soon and will be nothing but a fading memory. But now to other matters, what of the new student of Nanyo?" He asked.

"From what we gathered this Hakufu Sonsaku could be the _Sho Haou _and she might be a great threat to us." The orange hair girl said.

"Is that so Chinkyu-chan? So it looks like the battle will begin very soon. This might be fun." He chuckled.

"What's your plan for her Chuuei-sama?" The raven hair girl asked.

"I want to see what she can do first Kaku-chan. If I like what I see I might make her my own." He smirked.

"And the homeless kid?"

"He'll be taken care of soon enough. Now all of you go, I need time alone." He ordered.

"Hai Chuuei-sama." The girls bowed and left.

The three priestess went back to the school while Chinkyu, Kaku, and Ryofu went to a quiet place to talk.

"Why does Toutaku-teme want to kill some homeless kid so much? I mean he hasn't done anything to us and is not part of the destiny so why harm an innocent?" Chinkyu asked the other two.

"I'm not sure, it could be just some sick game to him to play at someone's life like always. The bastard doesn't care for anyone and does what he wants. But I've notice that he has been more uptight and if I dare say nervous everytime he fails to kill him." Kaku said.

"What could make him so nervous?"

"I'm not sure, he's been keeping this whole situation close to his chest lately even I don't know."

"And coming from the great suck up like you must be really pissing you off huh?" Ryofu smirked.

"Back off Ryofu-chan! You know I hate being such a pet to that beast of an asshole. But what choice do I have if I want to live. Hell if any of us wants to see the next morning while we're under his thumb." Kaku shot back.

Though at a far glance it would seem that Kaku submits to Toutaku with ease, in actuality she despises him with all her heart. He humiliates her and makes her feel weak and like she is nothing but his own personal play thing. She loathes him and what he does to her. But she fears what he can do to her if she ever cross him. She knows she can't take him on, so she has swallow her pride and becomes his bitch and hopes for some miracle that it'll all end. One way or another.

"Just saying Kaku-chan, you seemed to really like being dominated. That's what I'm seeing." She shrugged.

"All part of the act, and besides, I rather submit to a real man than that sick twisted fucker like him any day."

"Shit any guy would be better than him." Chinkyu scoffed.

"Now ain't that the truth. And speaking of guys, what does this homeless kid look like?" Ryofu asked Kaku.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, I want to see what the all the fuss is all about."

Kaku just nodded and pulled out a picture of Oswald walking down the streets. Chinkyu and Ryofu were surprised to see what Oswald looks like, now they knew he wouldn't look all threatening like as much as Totaku makes him sound. But what they saw actually made their hearts twist, he looked so frail and sick looking like he never had a decent meal in weeks. And what really got them was his face, he had look that says 'I'm lost and have nowhere to go.' It made both girls feel sad and angry. Sad that such a child was being hunted down for most likely nothing and angry at Toutaku for sending all those hits on him. How he was still alive was beyond them but they need to stop this now.

"My God, look at him. He looks no more than 13 or 14 and so frail and weak. And that fucking bastard wants him dead?" Ryofu said in anger.

"It would appear so. From what little I've gathered, he has been under the hit list since Toutaku-teme became our leader. And he has no family or friends so is basically all alone. As of yet, all hits have been complete failures. He has either made it through, which is a complete miracle from all the beatings and near death attacks they've done to him. Or they've met their end to the Kanto Beast." Kaku said.

"The Kanto Beast? I've heard stories about that thing and what it does to Fighters…..you think there's a connection between that thing and the kid?" Chinkyu asked.

"Most likely not, those idiots must of ran into it before they could find the kid and got killed. And I said good riddance to trash like them. To go after a child and kill him for nothing, now that's pretty low. This just adds to another long list of things why I hate Fighters." Ryofu said.

"Maybe we can help him somehow, all we need to do is find him and keep him somewhere save till we can get him off of Toutaku-teme's hit list." Chinkyu suggested.

"A good thought Chinkyu-chan but we have no idea where the kid is. Since he is homeless and has no permanent residence, he moves around a lot. He's been sighted in nearly all over Kanto, so trying to find him would be almost impossible in large areas even with his unusual features. And since he most likely knows he's being hunted, he'll hide for most of the time." Kaku said.

"Fuck your right and trying to find him in all of Kanto would be a waste of time. He probably stays away from crowded areas and walks within the back streets." Chinkyu sighed.

"The best thing we can do is either spot him before the next hit or kill Totaku-teme." Ryofu said.

"Easier said than done….but I guess it's all we can do for now." Kaku sighed.

"Let's all go home and maybe tomorrow we can figure out what to do." Chinkyu and Kaku nodded at Ryofu's idea.

So three said their goodbyes and left. Meanwhile in the greenhouse, Toutaku was mending the garden humming to himself. He always love to tend to his flowers, gives him a real peace of mind and save heaven. As he went on to care for his flowers he heard the door open.

"Now I thought I told you to let me have my peace for the rest of the day?" He said not looking behind him.

"And who the bloody hell do you think your speaking too you little runt?" Said a cold Russian voice.

Toutaku stopped what he was doing and slowly turned to see someone he _really _wish not to see right now. At the door there was a man in his early twenties about 6'1 wearing an all-black business suit with glasses and short slick hair. He had the coldest black eyes Toutaku ever saw in his life. Besides him were two large looking dudes nearly seven feet tall in odd sliver colored armor that look like a cross between a roman piece set and medieval style that had spikes on the metal gantlets and shoulders, metal boots, and a black under armor set. They had helmets with black visors and horns on the top. They both carried spears. The man had a scowl on his face that Totaku knew he was mad.

"My apologies Crnobog-dono, I thought you were someone else. To what I owe the pleasure of having you here this evening?" Toutaku asked.

"I haven't heard from you about the progress of ridding the child from this earth yet? Has he been taken care of?"

"I have sent out my best Fighters to eliminate him. They haven't return yet so I don't know if it's been done."

"Don't bother waiting for them kid, they ain't much of a talking mood." One of the armor guards said throwing something at Toutaku's feet.

It was the decapitate head of one of his Fighters, the face was stuck in a look of fear and a set of claw marks on the cheek. Toutaku knew that they failed him which made him look bad to Crnobog. It took all of his will power to not look nervous.

"I wouldn't suppose the kid's body was with them?" He asked.

"We checked, all there was left were scattered body parts from your Fighters and battle damage. Seems like the child escape or they never reached him and something else got to them." The other guard said.

"So the Kanto Beast got to them it seems. It's the only thing I know that could do something like this."

"It doesn't matter who or what got to them, you once again failed to kill the child. This makes the 25th failure. I'm really beginning to question your ability to deliver what you promise us." Crnobog said with a frown.

"Have faith, the child will no longer be alive very soon. But you must understand something else has risen that needs my attention."

"If you want what you wish from us to be a reality, than I suggest you kill the child now. I don't care what other problems _you _have to take care, if the child is not gone soon, you'll not only can kiss your prize goodbye but also your pathetic life as well. I DON'T take failures to well and you are this close from me ending your life this night. This is far more important than whatever the other thing is."

"Please be reasonable Crnobog-dono, the other matter I speak of is-" But he was cut off by one the guards hitting him in the guts hard.

"Is not important you worm! We gave you an order and it will be carried out or else. If you fail master Crnobog again child, you'll be in a world full of pain and despair." He said in a low voice.

"Noted….it will be done." Toutaku coughed.

"It better." Crnobog said and left with his two guards.

Toutaku slowly got back to his feet trying to get his breath back. That punch really hurt like hell. After a few moments he regain his poser but he was angry. Toutaku didn't like how Crnobog treats him and talks down to him like he was a bug. But the offer they gave him was far too great to pass. So he had to suck it up and do what they say.

"But if this keeps up I might just lose it and kill him…but I know I can't compare to his powers….not after what I saw. And the fact he can change my fate is another reason I need to keep my cool."

Toutaku looked over at the head of his former Fighter and shutter a little. Like all the Fighters in Kanto, he has heard the stories and seen the damage from the Kanto Beast. He never saw the creature but he seen what was left of the bodies and the battle grounds left by it. Toutaku didn't know if he could take it on if he ever comes face to face with it.

"Not only do I have that asshole breathing down my neck for not killing the kid and the fact the Kanto Beast is killing my Fighters left and right but now I have this _Sho Haou _nonsense to deal with…perhaps it's time to start up the tournament soon." With that Toutaku left the greenhouse.

Crnobog and his guards were walking back to the car when one of the guards spoke up.

"Master Crnobog, why do we ally ourselves with such weaklings like him? He has failed us too many times and the child might receive his powers soon with all of these attacks." One of the guards said.

"We need him cause he and his Fighters are actually useful since they have unique powers many of his kind don't have."

"I've notice that too master, these creatures seem to have abilities and powers from an old time that history has all but forgotten. How did they get these powers?" The other asked.

"From a curse that was place on their ancestors over a millennia ago. They replay the battle from then to today and will meet the same end as they did. But why should they die before I could use it to my advantage? Why get my hands dirty when I can manipulate these creatures in doing the killing for me?" He said with a wicked grin.

"And does _he _approve of it?"

"As long as the child dies, he doesn't need to now a bloody thing."

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

* * *

It was a lovely morning at the Shuyu residence. Oswald was slowly waking up from probably the best sleep he had for a long time. Oswald stretch out all the kinks in his bones and rub of the sleep from his eyes.

"Man, Oswald has forgotten a bed feels so wonderful compared to the ground. Oswald hadn't had a good sleep like that since….well Oswald can't remember when but it sure was good. Oswald is very thankful they let Oswald stay for the night." Oswald said.

Oswald at first was nervous about going to Koukin's home even if Koukin said it was alright. When they got to his home, Oswald was stun to see how big Koukin's place really was. Koukin actually was in a wealthy family and had many things Oswald never knew existed till now. They were met by an older women in her mid-30's wearing a traditional Japanese kimono. She had short brown hair and eyes and had glasses, this was Koukin's aunt and Hakufu's mother Goei Sonsaku. She was shocked when the three came through the door looking like they did. Both Koukin and Oswald were taken care of first since they had the greater damage on them. Oswald couldn't help remember what happen after he was bandage up.

* * *

**FLASHBACK LAST NIGHT**

* * *

"So you must be little Oswald-kun I've heard so much about. It's a pleasure to meet you in person." Goei said in a nice voice.

"Ditto, Oswald is sorry to be a bother for being here."

"Nonsense Oswald-kun, we couldn't let you go with those injuries you had. And you look like you hadn't had a decent meal for days."

"_More like a week and three days." _Oswald thought.

"So I whip up a big old meal, hope you have an appetite." She said cheerfully.

"Oh please you didn't need to do that for Oswald." But his stomach stepped in with a loud growl.

"Your stomach says otherwise Oswald-kun. Please come sit with us and have as much as you can." Goei took his hand and led him to the dining table where Koukin and Hakufu were.

What Oswald saw made him nearly had a heart attack. There in front of him was the biggest spread of food he ever saw. As a homeless person, he doesn't get to eat much or eat at all. So to be given an opportunity to have a meal like this was not only rare but a God send. Oswald was having a Niagara Falls moment with his drool.

"Well dig in Oswald-kun, there's plenty for everyone!" Goei said with a smile.

Oswald took a seat next to Hakufu and started to eat anything he can get his hands on. One of the many rules of a street rat like him was that when presented with the opportunity of getting a good meal, don't pass it up and fill your plate up as many times as possible cause you never know when you will ever get another chance like this. However Oswald didn't want to seem like a pig and he didn't want them to know that he was homeless. They might pity him and Oswald never liked it when someone pity's him cause of his situation. So he ate slowly and copy what they do when they ate.

"So Oswald-kun, where do you live?" Goei asked.

The question startled him a bit but he quickly thought of his last sleeping place.

"By the park." Oswald lied.

"Oh that's a lovely area and what of your parents? Do you need to call them to let them know where you are?"

"….um…..there not home…..on a…..business trip for a while."

"Oh so you live alone at this time?"

"…..yeah, Oswald lives alone." He said with a hint of sadness.

"When will they be back?"

"Oswald doesn't know yet, could be tonight or a few weeks…..their job has odd timing."

"Well you can stay here for the night Oswald-san." Koukin said.

"Oh no, Oswald doesn't want to be a bother. Oswald should leave soon." He tried to protest.

"It'll be best if you stay for tonight and let those injuries heal."

"But-"

"Now no buts young man, you are staying here and that's final." Goei said with a stern voice.

"Yes ma'am."

"And how on earth did you get those injuries Oswald-kun?"

Oswald didn't answer right away, he already felt unconformable with all the questions she was asking. And it was getting hard to come up excuses plus all this attention towards him was really making him feel uncomfortable. Luckily Koukin jumped in.

"I'm afraid that's my fault Aunt Goei, Oswald-san lend his services to help me with a problem we had which lead him to have those injuries and mine own."

"And what _was _the problem you were in?" Goei asked.

"Let's just say I had a disagreement with some people and it leads to….well how we look now. Oswald-san stepped in to help me and you can see the outcome."

Goei looked at both of them not really believing them. Now Goei may not be the smartest person but she knows a lie when she hears one. And she knows without a doubt that something deeper was going on that they aren't telling her. Another way she knows is that her daughter is in the slums for a fight she lost and the missing memory she got. She was beginning to fear that _it _was starting to come out and the wheels of fate are starting to turn. She looked at Oswald and couldn't help but feel that he may hold a darker secret than her daughter. But she didn't feel any hostility by him; she could feel a raw and unknown power within him. It was faint and she can't tell what it is but there is a strong chi in him one that may do the one thing her and so many others have tried and failed.

To change fate itself.

Goei mentally sighed and for now just pretend to believe their story.

"I see…well that was very reckless of you Koukin-kun, I would expect this from Hakufu but you? How can I trust you keep an eye on her when you get into trouble like that? And you brought in Oswald-kun too, a sweet and adorable child who could have gotten critically hurt and dare I say even worse than that, you're lucky that whatever went down didn't turn for the worse."

"Yes Aunt Goei." Koukin lowered his head.

"And Oswald-kun you shouldn't go recklessly into situations like that. I know you wanted to help your friends and I understand that. But you don't know what could happen if they wanted to seriously hurt you. You don't know how to fight do you?" She asked.

"No…not really." He said.

"That's what I thought…but since you're all ok I'll let it slip this time. Now finish up eating before the food gets cold." The two nodded and went back to eating.

As they ate, Oswald couldn't help but felt a little something within him when Goei talked to him like that. A stern voice that was filled with worry and compassion. It was the first time anyone talked to him with a tone that actually sounds like they really care for him. He was used to being yelled or being called hurtful names, but to have someone talked to you like that and knowing it was because they cared, it was hard for him to even imagine that something like that could exist for him. It made him feel happy that someone cares for his well-being. Oswald looked over to Hakufu. She barely said a word or showed any signs of her usual self. She just sat there picking at her food not even eating it. Hakufu looked lost, like she had hit a dead end and doesn't know where to go next.

Oswald wants to cheer her up; maybe a little conversation about a random topic would snap her out of her gloomy ways.

"So does Hakufu like her new home?" Oswald asked.

She didn't respond, almost like she was in deep thought.

"Is Hakufu ok?" Oswald gently pokes her arm.

Hakufu came out of her silence and looked over to Oswald.

"Huh….oh sorry Oswald-kun, I wasn't paying attention. Did you say something?"

"Oswald asked if you like your new home here." He repeated his question.

"Yeah it's ok." She said simply.

"And does Hakufu like the weather too?"

"It's fine." She went back to picking at her food.

Oswald sighed; he saw that this was getting him nowhere fast. Oswald felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked over to see Koukin with a small smile.

"Don't feel bad Oswald-san, Hakufu needs time to get over what happen that's all."

"Oswald guesses as much but Oswald doesn't like seeing her like this."

"I know….hey Oswald-san; I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Yesterday when Saji-san asks you if you were the kid that can fix anything and you replied you're a Tinkerer, what do you mean by that?"

"Oh! That's cause Oswald can fix anything you give Oswald. Oswald is actually good at fixing things or making things work from uncommon items." He said with a little proud tune in his voice.

"Is that so Oswald-kun? Then maybe you can take a look at this, I found it while I was doing a little sprucing up this morning." Goei got up and went into another room and brought out an old looking box.

"What is it?" Oswald asked.

"It's a music box my brother receive years ago, it use to play the sweetest melody's you have ever heard. I found it in a closet and wanted to play it but when I tried to play it, nothing."

"Yeah it stopped working about a few months ago, my dad was going to get it fixed but thanks to his 'revolution' of being a farmer, he never got around to get it fixed."

"Revolution to be a farmer?" Oswald looked at Koukin questionably.

"Don't ask."

"So do you think you can fix it Oswald-kun?" Goei asked.

"Let Oswald take a look at it."

Goei handed it to him and Oswald looked it over. He turn the crank but didn't hear the gears moving at all nor could he feel it winding up. Oswald got his satchel bag and pulled out an old plastic box. He opened it up and pulled out a butter knife with a broken tip, tweezers, a rusty eight inch nail, and glue. The others looked at the items he pulled out in confusion.

"Um….what's all that?" Koukin asked.

"Oswald's Tinkering tools."

"Don't you have like screwdrivers, hammers, or other normal tools you can use?"

"…..Oswald doesn't have much money so Oswald can't afford them at this time. Plus Oswald believes it isn't the tools that make the Tinkerer, but rather what one can use to fix that makes them one."

"A very wise statement Oswald-kun." Goei said.

Oswald nodded and went to work. Using the butter knife, he carefully opens the box and starts looking around with the tweezers and nail. After a few minutes of looking around he found the problem.

"One of the gears is cracked and you're missing a spring. Oswald has replacements parts for both of them." Oswald pulled out another box full of junk parts.

Oswald, among other things, was also a collector of items people usually throw away like spare parts or things they deem broken or useless. In a weird way, he felt a connection to the items he finds. To be cast out of life just cause your broken and are not what they want to see, he knows how it feels to be unwanted and deem broken and useless. So whenever he finds something like a broken toy or spare part, he takes them and either fixes them or keeps it till it is needed. He sees that everything has a purpose and a use, even broken items. Oswald took out a small spring and a gear that was the right sizes. He place a small dap of glue on the ends of the spring and place it in the correct place and place the gear where the broken one was. After making sure they fit and double checking to makes sure he didn't miss anything, he closed up the box.

"Try it now." He handed the music box to Goei.

She took the crank and turned it and music started to play from the box.

"How wonderful! You really fixed it Oswald-kun!" Goei said happily.

"That's so cool Oswald-kun! I didn't know you can do that?" Hakufu said.

"Oswald can, Oswald a Tinkerer after all…..is Hakufu ok now?"

"A bit, after seeing you fixed that old junk it made me feel a little better." She said.

"Oswald is glad to hear that."

"Nice to see you out of your funk, now finish up you dinner I made specially." Goei said.

"Actually, I'm not all that hungry. I'm going to turn in early, night everyone." Hakufu bowed and went to her room.

"Not hungry? Oh my this isn't like her at all. And all cause she lost a lousy fight? What am I going to do with that girl? 'sigh' Oh well, she snapped back to her old self soon. Anyways, I'll be heading to bed as well. Night boys." Goei stood up and left.

"Oswald hopes Hakufu will be alright."

"She'll be fine Oswald-san, Hakufu just needs time to get over her lost and she'll be back to her normal self….which would mean I'll have to go back to watching her making sure she doesn't do anything stupid….again….what have I gotten myself into?" Koukin sighed.

"Oswald can help if Koukin wants; Koukin doesn't need to do this alone." Oswald said.

"Thanks Oswald-san, really I mean it. I was hoping to keep her save and maybe alter her fate but after the few days of knowing her and what she does it would really give me a breather if you could help."

"Then Oswald will help. Hakufu is Oswald's friend and will do anything for a friend." Koukin nodded.

"Cool…..so what _really _happen to you?" Oswald turned his head confused.

"How did you get those injuries? You said you ran into some people and did this to you? Who where they and why did they hurt you?"

Oswald just sighed looking both sad and a little mad.

"To be honest….Oswald has no clue. Oswald was running as fast as possible to warn Hakufu but a bunch of teens came out of nowhere and tried to…kill Oswald." Koukin inhaled sharply.

"Kill you?" Oswald nodded and continued.

"Oswald doesn't know who they are or why they were after Oswald. Oswald only knows that are from one of the schools, which ones Oswald has no idea. They cornered Oswald in an alley and started to beat Oswald up."

"…..How did you escape?"

Oswald stiffen a little at the question. He didn't want Koukin or anyone to know what really happen.

"….One of the teens got distracted by something and gave Oswald a chance to slip out of their hold and Oswald ran from them and found a dumpster which Oswald use to hide till they gave up finding Oswald."

Koukin just looked at him; he knew that wasn't the whole story. Oswald was hiding something but decided to let it go for now.

"Well at least everything turn out for the best. Let's finish up and head to bed, sounds good?" Oswald nodded.

So the too ate their fill and went to bed, Koukin showed Oswald a spare room he could use for the night as well as where the bathroom was. Oswald thank Koukin and went to bed.

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Oswald hated that he not only lied to Koukin and Hakufu but to also Goei, they have been so kind to him. They gave him the most delicious food he ever tasted; they treated his wounds, and gave him a bed to sleep for the night. He never gotten this kind of hospitality before and it was really nice to experience it with them. Again he hated that he lied to all of them but he knew deep down within his being that if they ever knew about him, from him being homeless to what really happen in the alley with those teens, they would fear and hate him. Just like everyone else he ever met.

"But what can Oswald do? Oswald fears if they know the truth…..they will fear and hate Oswald, probably try to kill Oswald too. Maybe Oswald should just leave and never see them again…no, Oswald won't do that. Oswald will just have to be extra careful that's all."

Oswald got out of bed and went to find the others. He found Koukin sweeping the ground wearing a white hoodie and grey pants and Goei doing some laundry. They gave Oswald some clothes to wear while his were being washed. Just a simple green shirt and white sweat pants, they were a bit big and baggy for him but he didn't mind.

"Good morning everyone." He greeted them.

"Oh good morning Oswald-kun, did you sleep well?" Goei asked in a cheerful mood.

"Oswald did, thank you for letting Oswald stay for the night."

"It's no problem man, you needed it. There is some food in the kitchen if you're hungry." Koukin said.

"Thank you but Oswald doesn't want to seem like a free loader to you all."

"You're not dear and besides your cloths aren't done drying yet so you might as well get something to eat and wait for a bit. Plus I would feel better if you rest a little more and let your wounds heal more." Goei said.

Oswald nodded but he knew all of his wounds are healed. Everytime he was beaten to an inch of his life; he would heal within a day or so and have not even a scar on him. It was one of the times he actually liked to have his abilities. But he didn't want them to know so he wears the bandages for now till he could leave. With nothing to do, he went to get the food and sat outside enjoying the day. Oswald looked over to Hakufu's room and wonders if she feels better yet.

"Is Hakufu feeling better today?" He asked.

"She still hasn't got up yet Oswald-san, I'm beginning to worry." Koukin sighed.

"That daughter of mine, I can't believe she's still like this. So she lost a fight and this makes it alright to mope all day in bed? She needs to get over it. And her clothes are a complete wreck too. Can't that girl ever stay out of trouble just once? I lost count of how many clothes she lost everytime she fights." Goei said.

"But Aunt Goei….oh never mind." Koukin wanted to defend Hakufu but decided to drop it.

"So now she's going to stay depress all day, but when you get choked I could see why one would be in the slums." Both Koukin and Oswald looked at her surprised that she knew that.

"What makes Goei say that?" Oswald asked.

"These of course." She help up a pair of Hakufu's panties.

The same ones she pissed in.

"Oh well, she'll learn soon enough that not all fights will end with her on top. Now let's see what else needs to be done around here."

"Can Oswald help Goei?"

"Why that's very sweet of you Oswald-kun. Yes you can help me; you can dust and pick up around here while I clean the kitchen." Oswald nodded and went off to clean.

For the next few hours Oswald helped around the house. He never cleaned a house before but he was a quick learner…..after a few hic ups of course. It was around lunch time as Oswald and Koukin brought some food to Hakufu's room.

"Hey Hakufu, we have some lunch." Koukin knocked on the door but got no reply.

"Come one Hakufu you need to eat something." He tried again but still no answer.

"Is Hakufu still asleep?" Oswald asked.

"No she is just ignoring us. Well I'm coming in with or without her saying so. She needs to eat."

Oswald nodded and open the door for him. The room was dark and they saw Hakufu still in her futon with the covers over her. They could only see the top of her head and hair. The two went next to the futon and tried to get her attention.

"Hey come on Hakufu, I know your down about losing but you should let this make you feel depress. You need to move on…..and besides…..about the fight with Ryomou….you didn't really lose to her." Koukin started to say.

"Is that wise Koukin? Oswald thought Koukin said not to speak of what really happen to Hakufu." Oswald said.

"I know what I said Oswald-san….I thought that keeping the truth from her might be the best thing. After all the spirit within her is nothing but a uncontrollable sensation."

"Uncontrollable sensation?" Oswald turned his head confused.

"Yes, within every magatama, there lays a spirit, but not a spirit like a soul per say, but rather their powers, skills, and instincts. Some do have the spirit of the Fighters but the majority of them are just power sources. Each carries a Fighters power and destiny. One is different from the other and in the case of Hakufu's, she has one of the most powerful and dangerous ones. She has a dragon spirit within her."

"A…..dragon spirit?"

"Yes, one of the three, these are the uncontrollable sensations. The dragon spirit magnifies the person's power to well above A-rank status. It was this spirit that we saw yesterday. It gives them great power but has a drawback as we saw, they lose all control of their true self and the hunger and primal feeling of battle consumes them to the point of killing everyone in their path. They are the driving force that makes them so powerful and deadly. It makes them nearly unstoppable. And this all resides with her magatama."

"What else does Hakufu's Sacred Bead do?" Oswald asked.

"The same as the others but her's is special, because it not only holds the dragon spirit, but it also comes from her ancestor Sun Ce, The _Shao Haou _or Little Conqueror. He was one of the strongest Fighters in all of china, a general that made a mark on history. Everytime he rides into battle he would be victorious. No one was able to defeat him but he died in his early twenties, no one knows how he died though."

"…..Does….that mean Hakufu may die…..soon?"

"As this current rate…..I'm afraid so Oswald-san."

"Isn't….isn't there way to stop this? To change her fate? Or yours?"

"Many have tried Oswald-san; God only knows how many of us tried so hard and risk nearly everything to change our destiny…and those we care for. But the sad reality is that no matter how strong, powerful, smart, or great we are and how close we get…we ultimately fail. Nothing we as humans can do to change it…so we either learn to except it and follow the endless cycle….or face a fate worse than death." Koukin said solemnly.

Oswald could see that Koukin was so distress, but with what he has heard from him and others, can you really blame him? Your life your very existence is nothing more than to reply the same act as your ancestors did. Knowing that you are completely powerless to even change the slightest thing. To have no say in having a life any other than the one your now in, that you must walk down the same circle as your ancestors did and knowing your predecessors will go down the same path. Even for all this power and strength you have, you can do absolutely nothing to change it, but rather be a puppet and let whatever fate has to say pull your strings. Oswald thought his life was rough but he can see that there are others who have a life just as tough as his, if not more so for some.

"So long story short, our life fucking sucks Oswald-san and we have no say in it." Koukin said.

"…..Oswald sees…..Oswald is so sorry. Oswald never imagine that a life can be place in such a way and to be able to do nothing to change it."

"Not unless your some powerful being with powers that of a god." Koukin joked.

"Or a monster." Oswald whispered.

"What was that?"

"….nothing….Oswald thinks it's time to get Hakufu up now." Oswald nudge Hakufu a little and her head fell off.

"AAAAHHHH!" Both Koukin and Oswald screamed and held eachother.

After screaming like little girls for about ten seconds, they finally got a good look at the head and saw it was a dummy with a wig.

"Huh…..a dummy head?" Koukin blinked in surprised.

"Koukin look." Oswald remove the covers and they found a log with a note on it.

"Oswald think it's from Hakufu, here." Oswald handed the note to him.

"It says _'Dear everyone, I'm going a trip to fix my broken heart so please don't come looking for me, Hakufu.'_" Koukin read the note out loud.

"Broken heart?"

"That freak'n idiot, is she serious? Of all the selfless things to pull!" Koukin said with a angry sigh.

"Where did she go?"

"I'm not sure, who knows when she left. She could be anywhere."

"This is not good, she is so depress right now that Hakufu may not be able to think clearly and get Hakufu in danger, we have to find her." Oswald said.

"You read my mind; let's hit the streets Oswald-san."

So the two quickly headed to the front door only to meet the smiling face of Hakufu's mom.

"And where are you two going in such a hurry?" She asked.

"Um…I have to get something at school that I forgot to get so me and Oswald-san are going there to get it and maybe do something else after….right Oswald-san?"

"Yeah that's it." Oswald nodded.

"Well ok then, have fun you two and please stay of trouble."

"We will. Oh and Hakufu is going to be in bed all day, she is so depress. But she ate her lunch and wish to sleep in all day so please don't bother her." Koukin added.

"I see….will at least it'll be quite for the day. I'll see you boys later, oh and here Oswald-kun your clothes are done." Goei handed his cloths to him and left.

"Quick thinking Koukin, Oswald will quickly change and will help you find Hakufu." Koukin nodded.

After Oswald changed, the two hit the streets. Koukin thought they would cover more ground and be able to find her faster if they split up. So Oswald hit the back streets since that's his expertise while Koukin went to anywhere he might find Hakufu. Oswald was in one of the alleys when he stopped near a dumpster. He looked around before he remove all the bandages on him. He saw all is wounds were completely healed.

"Just like always….Oswald sure is a freak." He said sadly and threw the bandages away.

So for hours Oswald went to every place he could think of to find Hakufu. Stores, fast food joints, the park, and hell he even went to a bookstore but found zip. So now we see Oswald sitting at a bench near the hospital. He tried everywhere he could think of to find her and all that got him was him running around like an idiot with people looking at him weirdly, he was use to that but it was frustrating he couldn't find her.

"But now that Oswald is thinking about it, where would one go if they had a broken heart? Oswald doesn't know Hakufu that well and from what Oswald gathers; she could be just walking to anywhere Hakufu's feet leads her. Oswald wish Oswald could have a sign to know where to go." He said with a sigh.

"Perhaps you should try room 243 in the hospital." Said a voice.

Oswald shot his head up and looked at the person who spoke to him. It was two people; one was an old gentlemen about in his 60's wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with a black vest and black pants with sandals. He had no hair and a long white beard and whisker like mustache. He had brown eyes that held a wise yet firm look to them but you can also see they held kindness as well. Next to him was a women about his age wearing a dark red kimono with white flower peddles on them. He hair was grey and was held back in a bun. She carried a wooden cane with a dragons head on it and a bouquet of flowers in her left arm. She wore a pair of glasses that looked antique. Her crystal blue eyes held the same thing as the old man.

"Can…Oswald help you?" He asked.

"It's not whether you help us but more we help you child, you're looking for someone important right?" The old man asked.

"Yes, Oswald is looking for a friend but can't find her. Oswald doesn't know where to look next."

"Like I said, try room 243 in the hospital here, it may lead you to find more than just your lost friend." The woman said.

"What's in the hospital…..oh no! Please don't tell Oswald she got hurt and went to the hospital!" Oswald started to panic.

"No my dear boy, she's not but someone else is that you should meet. A person we believe well help you along the way to find more than you seek." The man said.

"Someone else….who?"

"You'll just have to go in and find out. Oh and take these with you, it'll help." She gave him the flowers.

"Um…..ok. It was nice meeting you two, Oswald hope we meet again."

"Oh I believe we may run into eachother on the road one day, have a nice day Oswald-san." The two bowed and Oswald left.

"We'll meet sooner than you can imagine…young master." The man whispered.

Oswald enter the hospital and went to the room that the women said. When he got there he was surprise to see the name on the door.

Ryomou Shimei

"Ryomou? But…..why would did they want Oswald here? Is it a trick? Did they wish to harm Oswald…..or even Ryomou?"

Even though Oswald didn't like what Ryomou did to Hakufu, he was still worried about her. She took a nasty beating when Hakufu was under the spirit's influence. He hoped she was ok and not seriously injured.

"Maybe Oswald should go check on her…..just to make sure she's ok."

Oswald slowly open the door and looked inside. There was Ryomou lying in bed in a hospital gown fast asleep. Oswald as quietly as possible went up to her bed; he saw that she looked better than yesterday. Oswald felt relieved knowing she is ok. He saw a vase near her bed and he place the flowers in them and took a seat next to the bed. Oswald just sat there trying to figure out why the old couple brought him here and also where Hakufu could be.

"Maybe Oswald is being paranoid; there could be no motive behind it. But then we bring Oswald here? Do they know her? That would explain why they send Oswald here and what room number she's in. But Oswald wish Oswald would know where Hakufu is, maybe Oswald should go before something happens."

Oswald thought hard on it till Ryomou suddenly sat up gasping which made him jumped off his seat landing head first to the ground. Ryomou looked down at Oswald who had a daze look in his eyes, groaning in mild pain. Ryomou quickly put her eye patch on before speaking.

"You….you're the kid from before…..what are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Um…..Oswald was walking around till Oswald came to the Hospital and Oswald thought to see how you were doing?"

"Is that so?" She raised an eye brow.

"….yeah?"

"Ok kid, cut the crap and tell me straight before I have to beat it out of you." She threaten.

Oswald froze in fear; he didn't know what to do. He was trying to find Hakufu but now he is in a room with the girl that defeated his friend…..and then got her ass whooped by the same one but only cause of the spirit. Oswald was shaking and he couldn't move. Ryomou saw his nervousness and just sighed.

"Just forget it kid and leave, I'm not in the mood to see anyone. So just leave." She said.

Oswald blinked before turning away and was about to go when he stopped. He couldn't go, not till he knows a few things.

"Why did you do it?" He asked.

"What?"

"Why did you attack Oswald's friend? What reason was there for Ryomou going after Hakufu?"

"You heard what Saji-ecchi said, it was an order from my leader."

"That's what Saji said and Oswald doesn't trust Saji enough to believe him. Oswald wants to hear Ryomou's answer."

Ryomou just smirked at his little demand.

"_Got to give the kid some points for his little gutsy demand on me." _She thought.

"Ok kid, I didn't attack her just because Enjutsu-san ordered it. In fact, it was supposed to be Kannei-san that was going to go after her but I wanted that job for personal reasons."

"Cause you thought she might be the _Sho Haou_?"

"Yes, I wanted to see if she was really the legendary Lords….guess I got what I wanted to know the hard way." She said with a small chuckle.

"Is Ryomou ok?" He asked with concern.

"I've been in pain before so this isn't new to me…and why do you care? I went after your friend, shouldn't you like hate me?"

"Though Oswald didn't like you going after her and did what you did, Oswald was still worried about Ryomou. You took a bad beating and Oswald thought you were seriously hurt. And Oswald knows Ryomou isn't a bad person, just someone that has a big burden." Ryomou looked at him with a hard look.

"And what the fuck do you know about my burden kid?" She snapped.

"Cause Oswald knows the feeling. You feel like there is a great weight on your shoulders that you have this unknown source within you that seems to cause you nothing but trouble. Not knowing where or who to turn to when you need it the must. This feeling of dread that you may lose control anytime and causing not only grieve to you but those you care for. And the worst part is that if you go back to that…..you may never come back. And that you may lose everything just cause you were born with it, to be place such a burden without being asked to have it. To feel so much a creature and less of a human. And the only questions you can only ask is 'why' but knowing you'll never get that answer…no matter how much you want to know." Oswald said solemnly.

Ryomou was shocked to hear him say that. He said all that she was feeling about her burden and even more so, as if he was in her shoes. And the look he gave when he spoke, it was as though he went through his own personal hell. The pain, the sorrow, the look of hopelessness, it was all there.

"….How….how can you….know?" She finally asked.

"Cause Oswald knows what it's like to have a burden. Oswald may not know what burden haunts Ryomou, but Oswald does know it made her life a living nightmare at times." He said with a sad smile.

Ryomou didn't say anything. She couldn't help but wonder who this kid was and where he come from. He's not a Fighter that's for sure but yet he speaks of a pain that she herself knows. How can someone like him could even know this was both unreal and sad. Ryomou looked over to the window and saw the flowers in the vase.

"What's this?" She asked pointing at the flowers.

"There for Ryomou, Oswald hopes you like."

"For…..me?" Oswald nodded.

"They're beautiful…thank you kid….I mean Oswald-san, that's your name right?"

"Yes. And Ryomou is welcome."

"And…..thanks for stopping Sonsaku from nearly killing me. That would have been a real pain of dying by her hands…..but what got me puzzle is how she got so damn powerful all of a sudden? Unless her spirit has finally awoken…..which means Enjutsu-san's being worried about her may not been so farfetched. Which makes Saji-ecchi right too…fuck."

"Koukin and Oswald will make sure that Hakufu doesn't go into that form again…..or at least hope so."

"For your and all our sakes, I hope you can. From what the legends say about her ancestor, he was very strong and nearly undefeatable in combat. And having a lose canon like that, she maybe almost as dangerous as the Kanto Beast is."

Oswald eyes widen when she said that.

"The….Kanto Beast?"

"Yep, the killer that has murdered all those Fighters for years….wait, you never heard of it?"

"No…..Oswald has heard of it…..and saw the damages it left…..but Oswald doesn't think Hakufu would be anything like that monster."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Cause the big difference between them is the Beast is a true monster while Hakufu is just overly excited for fighting."

"You really must like her a lot huh?"

"She's Oswald's very first friend….she didn't see Oswald as a broken and freaky person and actually wants to be a friend to Oswald. Oswald…..never had a friend before her." He said looking down.

"Never?" He shook his head.

"For how long?"

Oswald just looked away and didn't say. Ryomou saw that she must of come across a very touchy subject for him. Oswald must have been through a lot and talking about it must be too fresh for him.

"Hey Oswald-san, you don't need to say it if it's too painful for you. I understand."

"Thank you Ryomou. Oswald has….been through a lot, but thanks to her and Koukin Oswald's life has been a bit better. By the way, will Ryomou go after Hakufu still?"

"Nah, I rather stay alive thank you. Dying isn't part of my plans for the future…..at least so soon."

"Ok…..well, Oswald should leave now and let Ryomou rest. It was nice talking to you. Oswald hopes you get better soon."

"Sure, maybe I'll see you around?"

"…..Oswald….would like that very much." He bowed his head and left.

Ryomou sat in her bed looking at the door Oswald left and couldn't help but smile a little. She just had a rather unusual conversation with a strange kid that she barely knows and it led to some interesting things. She know saw him in a different light, from an annoying, freaky looking runt of a kid to a kind, sweet, and little gusty person who knows of her pain or at least understands it better than most. But that got her thinking, what kind of burden does he had that made him say those words and had that look from before?

"Oswald-san isn't part of the Fighters fate so what kind of burden could he have? And yet he showed the look many have the look of misery and total helplessness. What could of happen to that kid? Maybe when the time is right, I'll ask him." Ryomou said to herself.

Oswald was leaving the room and headed for the exit when he heard a sound coming from the corner, it almost sounds like whimpering.

"Please….stop this." A female voice said.

"Your lips say no but your body says go on." A male voice that was familiar to Oswald said.

"No…..it can't be." Oswald peaked over the bend.

There was Saji grouping a young lady in her late teens early 20's in a pink nurse uniform. She had short brown hair and eyes. Saji was messing with her breast with one hand, the other was bandage up. Oswald couldn't believe it…..ok maybe with Saji yes but still.

"_Of all the things to do, Saji really doesn't care about anyone. First Hakufu and now a nurse? How many has Saji done to girls like this?" _Oswald thought.

"No more…this isn't right." She gasped as Saji continue to mess with her tit.

"Just a little more, it'll be over soon I promise." He whispered in her ear.

Oswald just had enough of this. Oswald started to walk over to stop it when he tripped over something. Trying to catch himself with a cart that was nearby, he reached out to stop himself from crashing to the ground. But his hands slipped and push the cart and it crashed into Saji but missed the girl. The girl blinked in confusement wondering what just happen. She looked at Saji who was nursing his broken arm. She then looked over to where the cart came from and saw Oswald on the ground. She gasped and quickly went to help him.

"Are you ok sir? Do you need any medical assistance?" She asked helping him up.

"Oswald is fine….um, is nurse ok? From Saji's…..touch." He said carefully.

"Well, I can't say it was the first time some creep did that to me, but all in all, I'm fine. Thanks for asking Oswald-kun." She gave him a warm smile.

"You're welcome nurse person." Oswald said with a blush.

"You can call me Fuyu Mori Oswald-kun and thank you for stopping that ecchi from doing more perverted things to me. I didn't know how long I could take it before I would have done something bad."

"Bad?"

"Oh, nothing. I must be going back to work; I hope we meet again soon Oswald-kun." Fuyu waved goodbye and headed off.

"Now that wasn't nice at all Oswald-kun. Why did you throw that cart at poor little old me?" Saji said fake crying.

"It was an accident, Oswald tripped and tried to catch Oswald self from falling but instead made the cart hit you."

"Oh….I see, well I guess no harm done then."

"By the way, is Saji's arm ok? Saji took nasty hit from yesterday."

"I've had broken bones before and as always, they'll heal with time."

"Good but why was Saji doing….those things to Fuyu?"

"So that's her name, better remember it for later. But as to why, she wouldn't let me see Ryomou-chan. So, I had to… persuade her to let me see her." He said with a sly tune.

Oswald just looked at him with disgust.

"Saji could have just asked nicely."

"Tried but she wouldn't let me see her since she was still knocked out."

"Ryomou is awake now so you can see her."

"Good to hear…wait, how do you know that?" He asked.

"Cause Oswald just left her room."

"And why were you there?"

"…..Oswald wanted to make sure she was ok. Hakufu really hurt her and Oswald was worried that she might not make it." He half told Saji.

"If there is one thing I know about Ryomou-chan is that she is one of the toughest Fighters I know. She got out of tougher scraps than this, but I wanted to make sure she is fine. She is important to me after all."

"Oswald sees…..Oswald must go now, Oswald has other things to do."

"Same here Oswald-kun, see you around." Saji waved and left to Ryomou's room.

"…Oswald really hates when Saji calls Oswald in that tune." He mumbled.

So Oswald left the hospital and continues his search for Hakufu. But as before, he found squat. Oswald was now looking over a river on a bridge; he has all but given up on looking for Hakufu.

"What is Oswald going to do? Oswald has felt like Oswald looked over this city twice and yet still has not found her. Maybe Koukin has found her already and they are waiting for Oswald to return. But Oswald feels like she's still out there…..but where?" Oswald said looking at the water.

He stared at the water for a bit when he felt something odd. It wasn't a pain or tickle feeling, more of a tug, like something was pulling him in a direction. He didn't know why, but he felt as though he needs to follow what these strange sensation he is having. Deciding he has nothing to lose, he went in the direction that seemed he was drawn too. He walked till he was near another bridge but he then stopped.

"This is stupid, why is Oswald going this way? Oswald doesn't even know why Oswald is following these….weird feelings Oswald is having. Oswald feels like Oswald should be following them but they could lead Oswald away from finding Hakufu." Oswald said to himself.

"Maybe there leading you to her." Said a female voice.

Oswald looked up to see a girl around 17 looking at him with a smile. She had dark blue eyes and black spike short hair. She had a nice tan on her skin and was wearing a white button up shirt with green skirt vest combo over it with brown shoes and black socks. On her wrist and ankles were red weights. Oswald was confused as to why she wear them but like with Hakufu and Ryomou, he can sense she was a strong Fighter.

"What did girl with weights say?" Oswald asked.

"The feeling that something is pulling you to here, there called instincts. They might be telling you the person is here." She said walking up to him.

"How can you tell?" He asked.

"You can say I have the same feelings when I was following this girl, she was a bit stupid and obviously doesn't know what a guy wants when they ask you for a free meal but I can tell she was lost and needed a little help. Said she had a broken heart and didn't like herself anymore. So I decided to give her a little help in a way." The girl said.

Oswald's eyes widen when she said broken heart. Could she have seen Hakufu?

"Did this girl have green eyes and strawberry blonde hair?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"She's Oswald's friend. She left her cousins house without telling anyone so Oswald and Koukin are now looking for her. Please tell Oswald where she is."

The girl looked at him for a second, seeing if he was like the two douchebags she pummeled back at the Karaoke place. But she saw the worry in his eyes meaning he only wanted to find her save and unharmed.

"She's over there Oswald-san." She pointed near the river edge.

Oswald looked over and saw Hakufu surrounded by Fighters. But she wasn't alone. Behind her was a young man around her age with his back to her in a fighting stance like Hakufu. The teen had a beanie hat, a white shirt, blue pants, and sandals. Oswald gasped as yet again she was in a fight.

"Why is everytime Oswald turns Oswald's back that Hakufu is in a fight?" He groaned.

"Yeah she seems like the person to go head on in a fight without thinking." The girl snickered.

"You don't know the half of it. Well thank you for helping Oswald find her girl with weights, Oswald should try to stop the fight before it gets out of hand."

"You can call me Ukitsu Oswald-san. And you don't need to worry about her right now, by the looks of things she's winning." Ukitsu said.

Oswald looks over and saw she was right. Hakufu and the teen were wiping the floor with the Fighters. From the looks of things it won't be long before all the Fighters will be defeated as only a few of them remained.

"Wow, Oswald almost forgot how good she was." Oswald said with amazement.

"You like her don't you Oswald-san?" Ukitsu smirked.

"Yes…..she is Oswald's very first friend. She has done more than anyone else has ever to Oswald, small it may be." He said with a smile.

Ukitsu saw this and couldn't help but smile too. She saw that Oswald really cared for her.

"Say Oswald-san, you said you were searching for her, how long were you looking?"

"Oswald say maybe 3 or 4 hours at best. Oswald looked all over the city or felt like Oswald did and couldn't find her. But thanks to Ukitsu Oswald found her. Thank you so much." He looked at her with a kind smile.

Ukitsu didn't know why, but her heart fluttered a bit when he smiled at her. She saw that even though he looked weird, he was a kind kid that would do anything for those he cared about. She didn't know why she was feeling this but she shook it off for now.

"Looks like the fights over Oswald-san, lets head over now." Ukitsu said and he nodded.

The two went over to Hakufu and the teen who was mending a hole in the wall. Once up close, Oswald saw that Hakufu's sun dress was cut exposing her tits a little.

"Hakufu! Are you ok?" Oswald asked.

Hakufu turned and was surprised to see Oswald with the girl she meet a while ago.

"Oswald-kun, what are you doing here?" Hakufu asked.

"Oswald was searching for you after Oswald and Koukin found the letter. Oswald was worried about you. Are you ok?"

"Sorry for worrying you Oswald-kun, I just need to clear my head. I lost pretty badly and felt like I wasn't me." She said with a sad smile.

"Hakufu may have lost but that doesn't mean she should give up or feel bad. You may not always win a fight but you should always learn from them. We learn from failures and in turn makes us wiser and better the next time around. Hakufu will grow stronger but only if you learn from past mistakes. Hakufu ran into a battle without thinking and cost you your win. Like this one, you went into a fight and even though you won you had help. And besides, just cause you lost doesn't mean it makes you any less you. Hakufu is still Hakufu no matter the outcome of the fight says." Oswald said.

Hakufu looked at Oswald with a stun look. She knew he was right, part of the reason she lost was the fact she got carried away and didn't think clearly. She got cocky and made herself lose the fight.

"Your once again right Oswald-kun. I lost because my eagerness got the better of me. But I see that now. Plus this fight really helped me get my spirit back up too."

"Those were some pretty real time words you said man, that's awesome." Said the teen after he was done fixing the holes.

Oswald looked at him and saw he had a tan like Ukitsu with black hair and brown eyes. He had a little stubble of hair on his chin.

"Hello, thank you for helping Hakufu with the fight." Oswald said.

"Hey it wasn't a problem and in fact she helped me out of a bind as well. Those assholes were from Rakuyo High School just jumped me and demanded I fight them. By the way, names Kakouton Genjou from Kyosho Academy and my passion is that of basics." Kakouton said with a grin.

"Basics?" Oswald asked.

"Yep, Fighters these days are nothing but scum that use dirty tricks and advance moves that they completely forgot the basics which are punches and kicks." He said.

"Oswald sees, what was Kakouton doing to the holes here?"

"Well, among many things, I believe the streets we fight in should be treated like dojos so I fix them in order for us to use them again." Oswald thought that was actually cool.

"Here, you may need this." Kakouton handed his jacket to Hakufu as her dress was cut.

"Oh thanks." She took the jacket and put it on.

"You fight pretty well Hakufu wasn't it?" Ukitsu said walking up to them.

"Oh hey you saw the fight?" Hakufu asked Ukitsu.

"Yes I did and you have some good moves Hakufu. And weren't bad either Kakouton."

"You're the leader of Gogun High School, Ukitsu." He said.

"Ukitsu is a leader?" Oswald asked.

"I guess you can say that." She said scratching her head.

It was then that both Hakufu and Oswald saw her gold colored sacred bead.

"Hey you're a Fighter too?" Hakufu asked.

"Yes I am. Well I better go it was nice meeting you guys hope we all meet again, especially you Oswald-san."

"You want to see Oswald again?" He asked and she nodded.

"I don't know why but I like you Oswald-san." That made Oswald blush.

"Ukitsu l-l-likes Oswald?"

"There's something about you that interests me. Could be your looks, they do make you exotic and I think that's cool."

"No has ever liked Oswald's looks before…thank you." He said embarrassed by her words.

"Aw, you look so cute when you blush Oswald-_kun._" Ukitsu said getting close to him

"HEY! What do you think you're doing to Oswald-kun!" Hakufu pulled Oswald away from her and hugged him close.

"I'm just teasing him a little nothing wrong there. Why, are you his girlfriend or something?"

"Doesn't matter, your making fun of him and that's mean so you better stop before I make you."

"If you say so but I couldn't help noticing that you _didn't _deny you were his girlfriend. So does that mean you really like him?" Hakufu just blush a little but didn't say anything.

"Well I better be going now. Oh and I would recommend you let Oswald-kun up from your tit gorge before his blood goes all the way to his face and sprouts out." Ukitsu said.

Hakufu was confused but heard s muffle sound. She looked down and saw Oswald's face buried in her chest and his face was as red as a tomato.

"Oh fuck!" She let go of her hug.

"Sorry about that Oswald-kun, I didn't mean to suffocate you with my tits again."

"Again?" Kakouton and Ukitsu said together.

"It's…ok Hakufu." Oswald said quietly.

"Well I'm heading off now and Oswald-kun." Ukitsu said.

"Yes?"

"I wasn't being mean, I really do like you. You have a kind heart and would do anything for someone you care for. I can see it in your eyes. It's a quality I find attractive in a person."

Oswald was blushing madly at her words.

"See you guys later." She waved and headed off.

"I best be going too. All the damages is done and I need to head home. It was nice meeting you guys. Have a good day." And Kakouton left the two.

Both just stood there not knowing what to do. What Ukitsu said had them thinking but more with Oswald. He couldn't help but wonder if Ukitsu does like him or if she was just like _her_. Just playing with his emotions to get a quick kick out of his misery. Oswald shook that thought out of his mind, he didn't want to relive that memory again.

"Is Hakufu doing ok now?" Oswald asked.

"Huh, oh yeah I feel a lot better now. From the fight to what you said really helped me. And I want to say thanks Oswald-kun for trying to find me."

"You're welcome but Oswald thinks we should contact Koukin and let him know you're ok."

"Good idea….hey Kakouton forgot his stuff." Hakufu picked up a red metal box.

"Uh oh, he'll be looking for it but Oswald doesn't know where he lives, does Hakufu?"

"No…but this gives me an idea."

"What is it?"

"After what Kakouton said about respecting where we fight, we need to head somewhere before we go home. Come on Oswald-kun, we're heading back to Nanyo." Hakufu grabbed his hand and the two went to Nanyo.

* * *

**HOURS LATER NEAR NANYO**

* * *

Koukin was walking up the school gates; it was late in the afternoon and this was the only place left he might find Hakufu.

"I hope she's here." He said to himself.

He decided to go to where she fought Ryomou yesterday. When he got there he was surprise to see not only Hakufu but also Oswald. Both of them leaning against the wall with Hakufu holding Oswald close to her as his head rest on her chest. Near them was a red tool box. Koukin saw that all the holes were covered up with some paste.

"Ok…..this is a little weird but at least she's safe. Good job Oswald-san." Koukin smiled.

He went up to them and gently shook them awake.

"Mmmm…..what the….Koukin-kun, that you?" She said with a sleepy voice.

"Yeah it's me, where were you Hakufu? You had me so worried."

"Sorry about that, but I had to do a little trip to help my broken heart. But its better now and so am I."

"Glad to hear, but please let me know so I don't have to look all over the city for you. I guess Oswald-san found you."

"Yeah he did. Oswald-kun wake up, I think we need to go home now." She shook Oswald up from his sleep.

"Wha….Oh Koukin, there you are. Oswald found Hakufu and wanted to bring her home but she wanted to come here and fix the place a bit so Oswald helped."

"Good to hear….what the…what the hell happen to your dress Hakufu!?"

"Oh yeah….I kinda ran into a fight and one of those bastards cut my dress a bit so Kakouton gave me this. Oh shit mom is going to kill me!"

"Now hold on, you were in a fight?"

"Hakufu was only trying to help Kakouton who needed help so Hakufu stepped in." Oswald said.

"….I guess that's a good reason but let's get you home."

So the three went back to Koukin's house and luckily for Hakufu, her mom seemed to be out for the moment.

"Looks like Aunt Goei isn't here right now, good I don't think I could have made up more lies. Why don't you quickly change before she comes home Hakufu." Koukin suggested.

"Ok." She headed to her room.

"Koukin." Oswald spoke up.

"Yes Oswald-san?"

"Should Koukin and Oswald….tell Hakufu the truth?" He asked.

"'Sigh' In all honesty Oswald-san, I really don't know if we should. After this little uproar with Hakufu, she might not take it so well. She ran away after she lost, I can't imagine what she'll do if she knows about the dragon spirit. So for now, let's just keep this to us."

"Agree…..Oswald should get going now."

"Huh, why?"

"Oswald thinks Oswald has stayed long enough. Oswald should leave before it gets dark."

"You're leaving already Oswald-kun?" Hakufu asked coming in the room wearing a plain white shirt and short blue jeans.

"Yes, it's best for Oswald if Oswald go now."

"Can't you stay for the night again?"

"No, Oswald needs to go."

"You don't have to man; you're more than welcome to stay again for the night." Koukin said.

"Oswald couldn't ask you to do that. Oswald is very grateful for all you've done, gave Oswald a wonderful meal, bandage Oswald wounds, and let Oswald sleep for the night. Oswald can never thank you all for the generosity you've given to Oswald." Oswald said.

"But it's almost dark out Oswald-kun; can't you please stay?" Hakufu asked with a pleaded in her voice.

"Oswald doesn't won't to be a bother so Oswald should go."

"If you really think you need to leave than I won't stop you." Koukin said.

"Koukin-kun, he shouldn't leave."

"We can't make him stay if he doesn't want to Hakufu. Look Oswald-san, I don't like that you have to leave so soon since you haven't fully recovered, but if you must go at least come by tomorrow so we know your still breathing. Deal?"

"Deal."

"This so sucks you have to leave!" Hakufu pouted.

"Please don't be mad Hakufu, Oswald well come back soon. Oswald promise." Oswald said.

"Pinky promise?" She held her pinky out.

"Pinky promise." He hooked his pinky with hers.

After saying their goodnights, Oswald got his satchel bag and left the home and headed to find a place to sleep.

"So Hakufu, where the hell have you've been?" Koukin asked.

"Oh that, I just walked around a bit but I got hungry so these two dudes offered me a free meal at this karaoke place but Ukitsu busted in and knocked them into last week. So we walked a little and I told why I was walking around but then I saw a fight that Kakouton was in and he was about to get stabbed but I came in and we kicked all their asses. So that helped my broken heart a bit and then Oswald-kun found me and said some words that I needed to hear and I was better." Hakufu explained.

"….wow…sounds like you had a busy day huh?" He asked.

"Yep, though Ukitsu kinda pissed me off before she left."

"Ukitsu? As in the leader of Gogun High School Ukitsu?" He asked stunned.

"You know her?"

"Only by reputation. They say she is an extremely strong fighter, all who ever come against her never beaten her."

"Damn, now this gives me a better reason to fight her."

"WAIT WHAT!? Are you saying you want to fight her?"

"Damn straight."

"Have you not been listening to what I just said, NO ONE has ever defeated her. Period!"

"Then I'll be the first." Hakufu grinned.

"You're doing it again! You're blindly going into a fight without thinking and you'll end up just like when you fought Ryomou!"

"But now I have a reason."

"And what fucked up reason do you have that makes you want to fight her?!"

"She made fun of Oswald-kun."

"…..I'm sorry what?"

"She made him feel uncomfortable with her words and made him blush."

"…Um, perhaps you should go back to the beginning with this. Tell me what she did that makes you think she was making fun of him?"

So Hakufu told Koukin all she said to Oswald and what she said to her.

"And she called him Oswald-kun now instead of san, that girl is going down when I see her next time!"

"…..Hakufu…..I don't think she wasn't making fun of him. From what you've told me, I think she was flirting with him."

"Flirting?"

"Well yeah, now I can't say for certain since I wasn't there, but I think she may like Oswald-san. And why are you so against the idea someone liking him?"

"….well…cause….he doesn't need someone like her, that's all." She stammers in embarrassment.

"Hakufu….are you jealous that someone like him?" She didn't say anything.

"Man, you must _really _like Oswald-san if you acted like a jealous girlfriend." Koukin snickered.

BAM! WHAM! BOOM!

"GAH! SON OF A BITCH!" Koukin yelled holding his head in pain.

Hakufu huffed in anger and walked away.

"Yep….she really likes Oswald-san." He sighed and headed to his room.

Oswald was walking down the alleys trying to find a place to sleep but he was having a hard time concentrating finding a good place as the day played through his mind. With knowing a little more about the fights, talking to Ryomou, Ukitsu, and Kakouton, and the feelings he has after he heard what Ukitsu and Hakufu said and done, he was a mess inside. For as long as he could remember, no one gave rat's ass if he lived or died. He was hated and shunned from almost everyone he meets. He was always alone and he felt like he was a waste of life itself. He even considered ending his life just to escape the pain, loneliness, and suffering he deals with on a daily bases. He always thought that no one would even consider him as a living person, let alone love or care for him. But after he meets Hakufu, it was a complete 360 in his life. He has friends, someone actually likes him, has someone to talk to, and they generally look after his well-being. Being alone and staying away from most human contact this was a scary experience he finds himself in.

"Plus Oswald is now just releasing that Oswald truly is not normal. Oswald already knew that Oswald isn't like everyone else. But these past few days…..no even longer than that Oswald felt more like a freak of nature than human. And each passing day it gets worse. Oswald thinks Oswald will lose it and completely turned into that thing. What is Oswald going to do?" He said with a sigh.

Oswald eventually found a condemn building that was scheduled to be torn down in a week or so. Deciding this would be a good place to spend the next few nights; he found a hole in the chain link fence and went up to the fourth floor. He opened one of the rooms and found a bed, it was old and slightly torn but for him, it was good enough. He set up for the night and just sat on the bed not really ready to go to sleep yet. Something else got him thinking, the dream he had in the alley, and the voice said that he was supposed to be the light of a dark past that repeats itself.

"But does that mean? A dark past that repeats itself? It doesn't make sense to Oswald…but…..Oswald wonders…does the voice mean…the Fighters? Does the repeating past mean what Oswald's friends are in? It is dark and Koukin said it has happen many times in the past…but if that's true then how can Oswald be the light? What can Oswald do that no one else has been able too?" Oswald said to himself.

Oswald looked out the window as the sun was setting, he always like this time of day. The setting sun casting an array of orange and red in the skies that makes it look so beautiful. It was the very few things that make him smile, making him forgets the life he has and the worries he must overcome. But most importantly it was a signal to him. In a strange way, it somehow tells him that for all he's been through, from the beatings to the hardship to the hatred and scorn from the people and also his loneliness, it will somehow turn out for the better. And meeting Hakufu, he finally believes that. He made this false hope that one day everything will go for the better and that he won't feel so lonely or scared. A lie that so far kept him going but knew that it would last long. But now he has friends and people that actually care for him, he feels that he does have a purpose in this world.

So for the rest of the day, Oswald just sat there and watches the sun set.

* * *

**MORNING**

* * *

At the Shuyu residence we see Koukin watching Hakufu doing some morning practice. She was only doing some basics but to Koukin's surprise, she was executing them flawlessly as though she's been doing this for years. She was saying basics over and over everytime she kicks or punches.

"_It's amazing that she can do this perfectly and only needs to it just once. Truly she has a gift. But where the hell did she get the whole 'say basics everytime you kick' stuff? It gets really annoying after a while." _Koukin thought.

"Hey Koukin-kun, is anyone in there?" Koukin snapped out his thought when he heard Hakufu.

"Oh sorry about that, did you say something?"

"Geez what's with you? I was asking if you know when Oswald-kun is coming over." She asked.

"Not really sure. I just told him to come around whenever so your guess is as good as mine."

"Dammit, I'm worried about him. He was hurt pretty bad the other day and he's somewhere out there with those injuries."

"I'm sure he's fine." Koukin trying to reinsure her.

But that got him thinking, when he found the two yesterday, he notice that Oswald didn't have any of the bandages of that morning. In fact, he looked like he was completely healed, like he didn't go into a fight.

"Oswald-san is hiding something that's for sure, but what? Everytime I try to ask him, he looks like he saw a ghost or he's afraid to tell me. As if telling the truth would cause more harm to him than good." He whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Hakufu asked.

"….nothing, just thinking. But like I said, Oswald-san will be ok. He'll come around when he's can so don't worry about it."

"I guess your right….so what's this martial arts I'm doing again?"

"Oh for the love of….you're doing it and yet you don't know what the hell it is? But then coming from you, I wouldn't expect less." He sighed.

"What does that mean?" She glared at him.

"Um…..nothing, I think I hear Aunt Goei calling for you." Koukin said nervously.

"Really? Better see what she wants." Hakufu left him and went to find her mom.

Koukin sighed in relieve as he avoided another beating from her.

"Holy crap that was close." He sighed.

He then heard his cell going off, without looking he picked up.

"Hello this is Koukin Shuyu speaking….wha….Gakushuu-san? Um, yeah I can come see you now. Where? Ok, I'll meet you there, bye."

Koukin was surprise and a little afraid, what did Gakushuu want to see him for?

"Guess there's only one way to find out." Koukin headed to the meeting place.

Koukin was almost there when he spotted Oswald looking at some stuff through a window.

"Hey Oswald-san! Over here!" Koukin called over.

Oswald turned around and saw Koukin coming over to him.

"Oh, hello Koukin. Is Koukin having a good morning?" He asked kindly.

"You can say that, I'm actually meeting someone. And I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Who's the person your meeting?"

"It's Gakushuu-san and it sounds like he has something important to speak about."

"Gakushuu? Should Oswald really come along?"

"I do, he may have some information about the war you need to hear. I really don't want you to be dragged into this man but seeing how you've been helping me so far I wanted him to know you're on our side."

Oswald thought about it for a moment before saying yes. So the two went to the meeting place which was a sweet shop. There they saw Gakushuu sitting at a table looking through a menu.

"This place seems nice." Oswald said liking the colorful place and the smell of sweets in the air.

"….sure if you like this sort of thing or if you have a girlfriend….which neither of us don't….and we're meeting a guy here too…we are so going to be label gay."

"Aw good to see you showed up but who's the little one?" Gakushuu pointed at Oswald.

"This is Oswald-san, a very good friend of mine." Koukin said.

"Oswald? I heard that name. You're the kid that cock block Saji-san from a nurse at a hospital yesterday right?" He asked.

"Wait what? You did what to whom at where?" Koukin asked.

"Um….yes that was Oswald…..are you mad at Oswald?" He asked timidly.

"Mad? I actually like that you did that." He smiled.

"Gakushuu…does? But isn't he friends with Saji?"

"In the lowest term of the word yes, but hearing what you did just made me laugh. He always thinks he can do crap like that without consciences and you showed him otherwise. And if anyone can do that to Saji-san then there a friend to me." This stun Oswald.

"You….want to be Oswald's friend?"

"Why not unless you have a problem with me?"

"No of course not….Oswald would like to be friends." He smiled.

"Then let me buy you something, on the house Oswald-san."

"Oh Oswald doesn't won't to bother you with that."

"No I want to, pick anything from the menu Oswald-san." Gakushuu handed him the menu and Oswald quickly scanned for the least expensive thing. Which was a chocolate cake and soda.

Koukin was also stun but was happy that those two are now friends. He sat at the table with them and ordered an ice tea. Koukin couldn't help but feel the stares most of the people were giving them. He looked over to Gakushuu and Oswald who were happily eating their sweets and not seemed to be bothered by the stares.

"_Well crap I knew this would happen. Won't be long before the rumors start flying around about this." _He thought.

"Something the matter?"

"…..it's nothing, I just never thought you would come to this place that's all."

"Well I am a man who loves sweets."

"Yes I can see that."

"And Oswald-san here seems to love sweets just as much as I do."

Indeed Oswald was in his own little heaven. He never had sweets before but always wanted to. His face had this mixer of happiness and pleasure when he took a bite of his cake. One taste of that cake and he knew he loved sweets.

"This….is…..so…..delicious! Oswald never knew cakes taste so great!" He happily ate another bite.

"First timer huh? Well maybe one day I'll show you the world of sweets and all its flavors. There's a new world of treats and sweets like these Oswald-san that I'll gladly show you."

"Oswald would like that very much Gakushuu!"

"…So Gakushuu-san, what did you wanted to meet me for?"

"It's about Sonsaku." He said in a serious voice.

"What about Hakufu?"

"There has been talk that she fought alongside Kakouton, a Fighter from Kyosho Academy."

"She did?"

"You didn't know?"

"I heard she was in a fight but I never knew the details…..wait, Oswald-san you were there. Why did Hakufu fight with Kakouton?" Koukin turned to Oswald.

"Because he was in danger and Hakufu wanted to help him. Hakufu jumped in and they fought alongside eachother and won." He said.

"I see…but why did they attack Kakouton in the first place?" Gakushuu asked.

"Oswald doesn't know and neither does Kakouton, they jumped him out of nowhere and demanded to fight him."

"Looks like Toutaku is going after all the remaining schools and the Fighters that haven't succumbed to him yet." Gakushuu said.

Oswald froze when he heard that name. He was shaken in his seat and sweating a little. Both Gakushuu and Koukin saw this and got worried.

"Oswald-san, what' the matter?" Koukin asked.

"…Oswald met….him before." He said in a low voice.

"Met who?" Gakushuu asked.

"Toutaku…..And he tried to kill Oswald before." This surprised them.

"He….tried to kill you but why?" Koukin asked.

"….Oswald…..Oswald doesn't…..know." He said hanging his head low.

"It's going to be fine Oswald-san; you don't need to fear him getting you. We'll make sure your safe from his clutches." Gakushuu patted his shoulder trying to calm him down and Oswald just nodded.

"…Thanks…..Oswald want to leave now….if that's ok with you two."

"We understand, how about you go to my place? Hakufu is waiting for you there anyways so I'll meet up with you later ok?"

"Ok…..Goodbye Gakushuu and thanks for the cake."

"You're welcome Oswald-san."

So Oswald got his things and headed to Koukin's house leaving the two with grim thoughts.

"How can someone go after a kid like Oswald-san? I mean, he didn't do anything to Toutaku and he wants him died? What kind of psychopath is he?" Koukin said with mild anger in his voice.

"Toutaku was always known to play with the lives of other, weither they were Fighters or not. I would assume that he choose Oswald-san as a target cause he is weaker than him and would had fun making him suffer. He is that kind of heartless fucker after all." Gakushuu sighed.

"I've also heard the stories too; the jackass is almost as bad as the Kanto Beast. I wouldn't lose a bit of sleep if he ever comes across the Kanto Beast and gets killed by it."

"I believe we all have wished ill intent on him. But for now I believe we have bigger issues."

"Like what?"

"Not here, somewhere away from praying ears." Koukin nodded.

So the two pay for their food and left to talk elsewhere unaware that they were being watched by a group of teens.

"So the kid knows a few Fighters from Nanyo, this could be a problem." One of the teens said.

"Maybe….but I think we can use this to our advantage." The leader said.

"How so?"

"Well, if the fucking street rat knows that Koukin dude then he may also know the Sonsaku bitch too since she is Koukin's cousin or something like that. I say we follow those two and pin them down and use them to lead the kid to us and Sonsaku as well."

"Why do we want that?" Another asked.

"Dipshit, if we not only eliminate the kid but also get the girl AND kill one of the Big Four, we'll be on Toutaku's good list for sure. A triple bonus for us. But we better call in more troops though, I ain't taken any chances with a Big Four member and from what the stories say about Sonsaku is true then more of us won't hurt."

"Not a bad idea, so how do we do it?"

"Simple follow them and pin them down, we go to a place away from the public and we do our business. It's a better plan than just trying to get the kid in this crowed place since the others did the same thing and failed."

"Hey man, you think the Kanto Beast will show up? I mean that what happen to most of those guys when they went after the street rat."

"Don't be a fucking baby; no let's move before we lose them."

The others nodded and followed Gakushuu and Koukin.

Oswald finally made it to Koukin's house and around that time he felt better. He didn't want to let Hakufu see him down in the dumps.

"Hakufu, it's Oswald!" He called out to her.

In moments Hakufu came out with a happy grin on her face.

"OWSALD-KUN! You made it!" He ran up to him and gave him a big hug burying his face in her chest.

Oswald was blushing at his situation but hugged back. He said something but his voice was muffled by her tits.

"What did you say?" Hakufu asked pulling him back.

"Oswald said it's good to see Hakufu too….even though Oswald saw her like yesterday."

"I know but I was worried about you since you still have those…..hey, where are your bandages?" She asked noticing that he looked fine.

"Oh…um….Oswald a really fast healer." He said with a nervous smile.

"Is that so…..that's awesome! I wish I could heal fast." She said.

Oswald just sighed out in relieve. So the two sat near the garden talking.

"So how is Hakufu feeling today?" Oswald asked.

"Oh a hell of lot better, that fight really put me back in the spirit." She said happily.

"Oswald is glad to hear that."

"But I also want to thank you Oswald-kun." Oswald looked at her confused.

"For what?"

"For not only looking for me and saying the words I needed to hear. I was told you spent hours looking for me through the whole city and I want to say thank you." She said smiling at him.

"Well….Koukin was looking for Hakufu too." He said.

"Oh I know but I wanted you to know how much I appreciate you going out your way to look for me. I didn't know you cared that much for me."

"Your Oswald's friend, Oswald's first friend. The first one who didn't make fun of Oswald's looks or how Oswald speaks. Hakufu could of just ignore Oswald and let Oswald be but you didn't. You actually wanted to be Oswald's friend and that makes Oswald very happy. So of course Oswald cares for you…..cause you were the first to care for Oswald." He said with blush.

Oswald then felt Hakufu sat on his lap. And even though she was taller than him she was surprisingly light. She pulled him in a soft hug bring his head to her chest again but made sure he had air. Oswald was stun at her actions.

"H-h-h-hakufu?" He stuttered.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. And I do care for you Oswald-kun, I deeply care for you." She said in a low whisper.

"You….do?" He said looking up to her.

"I do Oswald-kun, I really do." She brought her forehead to his and just sat there hugging him.

Oswald was both touched and stun by her words. He slowly hugged her back closing his eyes just enjoying the feeling of her soft body and her warmth. He never thought he would be in the situation he was in now but thank whatever higher power for this. He wanted it to last forever, but fate decided otherwise as Hakufu's phone went off.

"Oh mother fucker, who could it be?" She took out her phone and saw it was Koukin calling her.

"Koukin-kun? I was wondering where he went off to. Hold on Oswald-kun." She got off of Oswald and sat next to him.

"Hey Koukin-kun, where are you? I was looking for you."

"_Is this Hakufu Sonsaku?"_ Said a male voice that didn't sound like Koukin.

"Yes this is her, is that you Koukin-kun? Why do you sound weird?"

"_Sorry to disappoint you but this isn't him. He's…unable to talk to you know as he is currently tied up for the moment. But it could change for the worse."_

"What the fuck? Who is this and what did you do to my cousin!" She demanded.

"_If you're dying to know, then bring the street rat with you and no one else. We'll text you the location. Oh, and if you don't get here within the hour…..well….it won't be a happy end for Koukin. See yeah later Sonsaku." _He hanged up.

"What the hell? Shit this isn't good."

"What's wrong Hakufu? What happened?"

"I'm not sure….but it seems Koukin-kun is in trouble." Oswald gasped at that.

"Oh no, we have to help him!"

"I know but the jackass wants me to bring a guy name street rat. Now who the hell is that?"

"Street rat? Oswald doesn't know a name…..like….." He stopped when he suddenly realize something.

Street rat wasn't a name it was a description. They wanted him! Hakufu's phone buzz as she got the text with the location on it.

"Ok they send where they have Koukin-kun but I don't know this place." Oswald peered over to look at her phone.

"But Oswald does. Oswald can lead you to this place."

"Really? Then lead the way!"

So the two started running to the location of where Koukin was being held. In order to get there fast, Oswald lead her through a crowded area that would them straight to the location. As they continue to run, Oswald saw a familiar person up the streets. It was Ryomou. She was wearing a red t-shirt with black jeans and sneakers. She looked up and saw the two.

"Well fancy meeting you here Oswald-san, you seemed to be in a hurry." She said.

"Oh hello Ryomou. Oswald sees you are looking better now." Oswald stopped in front of her.

"Yeah I just got out from the hospital a little while ago and was trying to find you."

"Ryomou was looking for Oswald?"

"Yeah, I wanted to say thanks for coming visiting me yesterday and the flowers….it was really sweet of you. I wanted to make it up to you for treating you like crap and going after your friend."

"R….really?"

"Yeah so I wanted to know if you might-" But she stopped when she saw Hakufu glaring at her.

"Oh, hey there Sonsaku-san. I see your looking better." But all she got was the glare.

"Um…..what seems to be your problem?"

"Why are you acting so friendly to Oswald-kun?"

"Oh that, he visited me yesterday and we had a little heart to heart talk and we kinda became friends. And also, I wanted to say sorry for coming at you like that. I let anger get the better of me and went overboard. So I hope you can forgive me."

Hakufu just looked at her surprise she didn't want to fight.

"You…..don't want to fight me?"

"No, after the talk I had with Oswald-san here…..I really thought about it and saw that it was wrong for me to go after you just cause you have the name Sonsaku. The fates our cruel and I wanted to make amends to you. So I want to start over, my name is Ryomou Shimei it's nice to meet you Hakufu Sonsaku. I hope we can be allies." She stuck out her hand for a hand shake.

Hakufu just looked at her, not really knowing what she ment. But if she wants to be friends then she's game. So she gave her a big hug that surprised Ryomou.

"H-h-hey what the hell?!"

"I would gladly be your friend Ryomou-chan!" Hakufu said happily.

"Ok, nice to hear now stop hugging me dammit." She pry herself from Hakufu's hug.

"Um, not that Oswald want's to interrupt this, but Oswald should remind Hakufu that we are kinda in a deadline to find Koukin!" Oswald spoke up.

"Oh shit your right Oswald-kun!"

"Wow hold the phone, what's going on?"

"Some douchebags got my cousin so me and Oswald-kun are on the way to save him."

"I see, you may need some backup Hakufu-san so I'm tagging along." Ryomou said.

"Cool thanks Ryomou-chan, alright let's go!"

So the three headed to a forest that was north of Koukin's house. It wasn't long before they enter the forest and went to a clearing where they see Koukin and Gakushuu tied up and looking like they've been beaten by 20 or so thugs. Near them, they saw a few teens that look like they were from Rakuyo from their clothing they had.

"Oh no, they have Gakushuu too!" Oswald gasped.

"This isn't good, if they got Gakushuu-san then we might be in trouble." Ryomou whispered.

"What can we do?" Oswald asked.

"We need to draw them away from them so we can get them away from here. So I need to stay here Oswald-san so me and Hakufu-san can…..wait…..where the hell did she go?" Ryomou looked around for Hakufu.

"Hey jaskasses! You better let my cousin go before I stomp all your asses to the ground!" Hakufu yelled at the teens standing in front of them.

Ryomou was shocked that Hakufu just went out in the open and challenge them without thinking.

"Did…..did she just…how can she…..does she do this a lot?" Ryomou looked at Oswald with a 'what the hell' look.

"Unfortunately…yes." Oswald said.

"No Hakufu get out of here! It's a trap!" Koukin tried to warn her.

"Sorry Koukin-kun but I ain't leaving here without you guys and if it means breaking a few bones then so be it." Hakufu said.

"That freak'n idiot! Stay here Oswald-san!" Ryomou walked out and stand next to Hakufu.

"Ryomou-san? What are you doing here?" Gakushuu asked.

"Saving your guys ass, what does it look like?"

"Well, well, well, looks like you showed up in time and you brought a friend too and it's none other than Ryomou Shimei another of the Big Four of Nanyo. Though I thought told you to bring the fucking street rat and not another but oh well." The leader said looking at the two.

"How about you just release our friends and let us go or you'll eat dirt under my boot." Ryomou said cracking her knuckles.

"Is that so? I think you might want to rethink that comment. But tell me where the hell is the brat?" The leader asked.

"Who are you talking about?" Hakufu asked.

"The homeless freaky kid that can't speak right." He said.

"….wait…are you talking about Oswald-san?" Ryomou asked.

"Does he have two different eyes colors and green hair?" He asked and she nodded.

"Then yes I'm talking about that little prick."

"HEY! You better take that back about Oswald-kun or else I'll make taste my fist!" Hakufu threaten.

"I would rather take a taste of you big tits boobie boom girl." He said licking his lips.

"Pervert, just let them go or else. You can't expect to beat us with just four of you." Ryomou said.

"Oh I believe we can…..mmmm…..it looks like we have more guests. Why don't you come out you two?" The leader said.

After he said that, two figures came out from different parts of the woods. The first was a male and other was female. It was Saji and Ukitsu.

"Hey guys, what's shaken?" Saji said with a coy grin.

"Saji-ecchi? What the hell are you doing here?" Ryomou asked.

"I got a whiff that something big was going down so I followed you guys here and my suspicions were right. I believe you're here for the same reason?" Saji asked Ukitsu.

"Something along the lines of that, one of my boys saw a large group of Rakuyo scumbags heading in the forest and a large group of them is never a good think. So I decided to crash whatever party you douchebags were going to have." Ukitsu said.

"So it looks like a fair fight to me, one for each of us." Hakufu said.

"Not exactly, you see unlike the other idiots who were after the street rat, I had seen this coming so I decided to bring a few more people with me." The leader said snapping his fingers.

As he did that, more of the Rakuyo teens came out of the forest each holding a weapon. They vary from chains, knifes, swords, pipes, knuckle braces, clubs, metal bats, and so on. There were about fifty or so of them surrounding the group. The others back to eachother not liking the situation they were in.

"Well…..that explains why you two got your ass handed in." Saji said with a nervous look.

"This so not good, I'm not sure even I can take them all on with those weapons even if I drop the weights." Ukitsu said.

"Now I'll ask kindly, where is the brat?" The leader asked.

"Like hell were going to tell you where Oswald-kun is!" Hakufu snapped at him.

"Wait, why do they want Oswald-kun?" Ukitsu asked.

"Good question, what does Toutaku want with him?" Saji asked the leader.

"Simple….his death. As to why, I really have no idea? But it doesn't matter, the kid is going to die one way or another. And no one will miss him, since he is a filthy little street rat after all."

"Watch what you say about Oswald-san you jackass!" Ryomou said glaring at him.

"If you're not going to tell me then I guess I have no choice but to let my troops beat it out of you. Alright guys you my start when your-WAIT!" Said a voice.

Everyone turned to see it was Oswald. Oswald couldn't just stand by at let his friends get hurt.

"Oswald here now so please let Oswald's friends go!" He said but was shaking in fear.

"Huh, guess you did bring him." He said.

"Oswald-san no! Get out of here, we can handle this just run!" Ryomou ordered.

"No, if Oswald can stop a needless fight and having Oswald's friends get hurt than Oswald will do it…..even if it means giving up Oswald's life." He said sadly.

"How noble of you brat. Now come over here so I can do what I came here for." The leader said.

"Not until you promise to let Oswald's friends go without a scratch." He said.

"You're in no the position to make demands but I'll give you credit for standing up to us. However….it is quite useless."

As he said that, one of the teens threw his chain at Oswald like a whip that latch on his neck. He pulled hard as Oswald fell to the ground where he pulled him to the leader. The others gasped as they tried to save him but the other teens blocked them and pin them down to the ground. They tried to get lose but with so many of them holding them down it was useless. The leader just chuckled.

"As you can see, there is no way out for any of you. My plan went without a hitch and thanks to me, we'll all get on Toutaku's good side boys!" The other roared in cheer.

"You fucking pricks! Let us go or you'll be sorry! Hakufu yelled at them.

"I really don't see that happening here. So let's get with the killing." He turned to Oswald with a battle knife.

"Please…..you can do whatever you want to Oswald…..just…..just let Oswald's friends go. Oswald begs of you!" Oswald pleaded.

"Nope, not going to happen. And I'll tell you why. I have three of the Big Four of Nanyo, the leader of Gogun High School, and the so called _Shao Ho _all under my wing plus a Nanyo student. I say I racked up a big catch and you want me to just let them go? You must be naïve or something I would ever do something so fucking dumb as that. I rather not face an angry Toutaku at all cost. But there is one thing I want to know?" He walked up to Oswald with a serious face.

"How in the hell did you escape the other hits?"

"Wha…..what?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me, you know what I'm talking about. There have been other hits on you for over a year now and everytime you somehow make it out alive."

"Other hits?" Ukitsu asked not believing what she heard.

"Yes, we send out other hits for the kid in the past and all of them failed. Many of the groups that went after him all met their end by the Kanto Beast, a lot of good friends of mine died by that things hands. However the few that never came across the beast found him and say they done him in but here he stands, alive and clearly not dead. Now that just makes no sense to me cause I know the guys that went after you and when they say they kill someone they do. Now tell me, how did you survive all this time?"

Oswald didn't answer him and just looked away.

"Come now, you must have secret? They guys even told me what they did to you. They busted your ribs." As he said that, a teen with a bat swung at Oswald's side making a sickening snap sound clearly breaking his ribs.

Oswald screamed in pain as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"OSWALD-KUN/SAN!" The others screamed.

"They punch your jaw hard." A teen with knuckle braces hit his jaw.

"You fucking bastards!" Ryomou yelled at them.

"Hit you upside the head." A teen with a pipe hit Oswald on the head.

"Stop this now! He's only a child!" Koukin screamed at them.

"Hell they even stabbed you like a hundred times or so." The leader jammed his knife into Oswald's shoulder where his arm connects with his shoulder, right on the ball joint.

"Let me go you goddamn fucking assholes! I'll kill you all!" Hakufu screamed.

"And they let you bleed out but yet you still walk among the living. So tell me your secret?" He asked in kind tune but got no answer from him.

"Not much in a talking mood huh? Fine, I'll turn my attentions to your friends." Oswald's head snapped up at that.

"Now I know we should kill them soon, but why waste the good meat before we get a taste? The ladies here look like fine pieces of ass, don't you all agree?" He asked his troops and they all agree.

"So I say we have fun with them before we end their lives, the boys can watch while we raped there girls right in front of their eyes."

"No….please…..don't." Oswald said in a low voice.

"Sorry kid, you had your chance to speak but you refuse to tell me…but then again I would of rape them anyway even if you did tell me. And now that I think about it, this is your entire fault. If you never met them, then they wouldn't be in this mess. So knowing you're the cause of their rape will be the last thing you'll know before going to hell." He laughed and headed to the girls.

Oswald was in pain and he couldn't move as he saw the leader started to molest Hakufu as she was unable to fight back while the other teens hold her down. Both Ryomou and Ukitsu were also getting molested as they started ripping their clothes off. Oswald just stood there in fear and shock as the scene unfolded in front of him. His friends were going to be raped and killed all because of him.

"_No….this is all Oswald's fault…..Oswald's fault…..Oswald hates Oswald for being so weak…..but most of all…__**Oswald HATES THEM!"**_

He shook with anger at what was happening. One of the teens that was holding him mistook the shake as fear instead of anger.

"Well look at this, kid is shaking in his pants. Better be careful, he might piss himself." He laughed.

"Yeah or he'll be crying to his-ACK!" The other teen was silence as Oswald held his throat shut.

"Hey what the-GAH!" Oswald took the other teen's throat as well and crushed both their throats killing them.

The leader stopped as he heard the crunch and the bodies being thrown to the ground. He turned around and saw his two troop's dead.

"What the fuck happen?!" He demanded.

It was then that everyone felt a large amount of Killer Intent in the air. They all looked over to Oswald who was hunch over looking at them with such rage and hatred that it was like he was a completely different person. They can also feel the immense power coming from him that was almost too much to handle. The power they felt, it was like an old primal force of nature itself. It felt so inhuman, so powerful, and so unreal.

"What…..the…..fuck…..are…..you?" The leader said in a low and fearful voice.

Oswald didn't answer instead he shook some more. They notice his body started changing. His finger nails grew out and became more claw-like. His mouth open and they saw his canines and teeth started to grow and get sharper like knifes. His body got a little bigger with some muscle but not overly so but you can tell he added muscle weight. His hair became more spiky and feral. Then they saw black marks appearing on his bodies, they look like tattoos of random bold lines. And lastly he open his eyes as they have a rhombus shape pupil with a little white slit in the middle. Even his face looks feral and more animal than before. He was growling and showing his sharp teeth at them.

The others couldn't believe what they saw, from a weak looking kid now stood a fearsome beast read to kill. And he was ready to kill them all.

"…..Don't….don't just stand there like fucking idiots, kill him!" The leader said.

With not much thought, 20 of them charged at Oswald ready to kill him. Oswald just stood there letting them get close. They all dog piled him to the ground as some of them held him down while the other were ready to strike. But they couldn't as Oswald threw them all off of him with ease. Oswald then started to run into the large group with his claws out and a roar that sounded so inhuman. They couldn't react fast enough as Oswald ran through about 30 of them at blinding speeds. He stopped at the other end of the group crotch down with his claws out. At first, it seemed nothing happened. But Oswald cracked his fingers and suddenly all the teens he ran past sprouted lots of blood in the air. They fell to the ground dead. Oswald slowly turned to the rest of them looking mad as hell.

The next bunch tried to get him with their weapons but Oswald dodge, block, or moved out of the away in a perfect fluent motion. Oswald slammed his handed into one of them and pulled out his still beating heart. The next one he threw to the ground and he ripped him in two by the waist. He threw one half at the group and kicked the other in the air. The next one he just snapped his neck. The others saw they were being slaughter like pigs.

"Fuck this man, I want to live!" One of them said as the others ran with him.

Oswald saw this and wouldn't let them leave. So he jumped high in the air and landed in front of the retreating teens. He balled his fist and slammed it into the ground causing a large shock that threw them all to the ground. It also left a large hole the size of a class room in the ground.

"Holy shit man! Did you see that!"

"He made that hole and I didn't feel an ounce of chi in that punch! That was just pure strength!"

Oswald took a large piece of rock that looked like it weighs 1600 pounds with ease and held it in the air. He then threw it at the teens killing ten or so. Oswald balled his fist again but this time they felt a large amount of chi forming in his fist. So when he slammed his fist to the ground, instead of making a whole, the chi transfer itself through the ground at seven teens as spikes burst from the ground killing them. Oswald turn to the remainder teens and roared at them before jumping in the air and landing on them and started to rip through them like paper. They all screamed in pain as he slice and rips them apart killing them all.

Now only the leader was left. He was so scared that he actually shit himself. He looked like a white sheet as all the color from his face was gone. He saw Oswald slowly coming to him with anger and hunger to kill him was seen in his eyes. He panicked as he crawled away from him. His body hit a tree stopping him from going any further. Oswald was now a few feet away from him and all the leader could do was pleaded.

"Oh shit! Please spare me! I-I was just following orders! I didn't really want to kill you or harm your friends! I swear on my life! Please don't kill me!" He cried.

But Oswald didn't listen. He slowly reached out to grab him. In a last ditch effort, he throw his combat knife at Oswald's face and it seemed to work as Oswald stumbled backwards with his head turned. Looking liked it work he tried to get up, but he saw Oswald slowly looked back at him.

With the knife in his mouth.

Oswald caught it with ease and he shut his mouth crushing the knife into pieces like it was a marshmallow. He growled at him with anger. He took him by the throat and held him in the air. The leader struggled to get lose but it was useless. He looked down at the eyes of his death when he suddenly realized something.

"Your…..you're the….Kanto Beast!" He screamed out.

As it was his last words, Oswald slammed him to the ground and started ripping him up slowly and painfully. Tearing his arms off, biting his throat, smashing his organs, and just beating the body senseless. Even though he was dead, Oswald continue to punch, rip, and tear the body up making body parts and blood fly everywhere.

As for Gakushuu, Hakufu, Koukin, Ryomou, Saji, and Ukitsu couldn't believe what they witness. The sweet, kind heart, and naïve Oswald was actually the monster known as the Kanto Beast. And what they saw proved it. He tore through them like they were nothing and display power and strength they couldn't even imagine anyone could have. And when he transformed in front of their eyes, they were just as scared as the teens. And one thought ran through all their minds.

Will he kill us too?

Oswald finally stopped his senseless attack. He looked down and saw only a bloody splat on the ground where the body was. Oswald looked up to his friends. He saw them flinch when he looked at them. Oswald then started to calm down and really looked at them. He saw the fear in their eyes, they looked so scared. Oswald then slowly reverted back to his old self. He looked at them knowing why they looked so scared.

They were scared of him.

Oswald paled as he realized that they now know what he is, he looked down at his hands and saw the blood in them. He then looked all over the place and saw all the bodies, the ones he made. His eyes widen as he knew that he did it and he did it in front of his friends.

"_What has Oswald done!" _Oswald thought.

He slowly stood up and looked at the others seeing them flinch again. This made Oswald scared that he may of ruined the bond he made to them. He took a step to them and they scooted back in fear. This broke Oswald's heart. The fear in their eyes, them trembling, and the fact they look like they seen a ghost, was all the signs he needs to know that they fear him.

"…Oswald…didn't want anyone to know…..what…..Oswald really…..was. Oswald…..tried so hard to keep…..to keep from becoming…the…..Kanto Beast…..but always failed…Oswald so…sorry that…..friend saw Oswald this way…you…..were Oswald first friends and….Oswald didn't want you to…know that…..Oswald is a monster…But…..now Oswald sees that Oswald…..was ment to be alone so….goodbye." He said in a low voice with tears coming down his cheeks.

He slowly turned around and ran into the forest.

* * *

Well I hope you like. Please review and I'll see you all in ch. 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright here is chapter three, hope you like!

* * *

**THE RAGE OF THE DRAGON**

* * *

Three days.

It has been three days since the incident in the forest. Three days since Gakushuu, Hakufu, Koukin, Ryomou, Saji, and Ukitsu had been caught in the trap set up by a bunch of Rakuyo punks and either almost been raped, killed, or both. It has been three days since they last saw Oswald ran into the forest. But most of all, it has been three days since they learned the dark secret that Oswald kept from them. The truth is that Oswald wasn't just a weird little kid they met, no for he was something else, far more. He was in fact the one thing that put all of Kanto on edge from coming out of the safety of their homes. He was the reason that all the Fighters had to watch their back twenty four seven. He was the one that caused all those deaths.

For Oswald was none other than the Kanto Beast!

To say they were shocked when they find out was an understatement. Never in a billion years would they ever had the idea that Oswald, a sweet, kind hearted child that had a slight speaking problem and one that wanted to make friends, was actually the monster that killed hundreds of people in the years that past. And yet what they saw confirmed it. But now the question is what to do? Should they call the police and tell them the identity of the Kanto Beast or silence their lips in fear that Oswald will come after them if they say. But with no sight of Oswald in the last couple of days ment that he won't be appearing anytime soon.

But deep down they knew Oswald wasn't a killer even if what they saw contradicts their feelings. In fact, it was Hakufu, Ryomou, and Ukitsu that truly believe Oswald isn't a blood thirsty killer. They believe he is just a poor soul burden with a curse, one in which transforms him into a monster but in fact Oswald is not one. It took a lot of persuading, and a one scary threat or two, to get Gakushuu, Koukin, and Saji to also see that Oswald isn't a true monster. Both Gakushuu and Koukin now believe it but Saji still had his doubts.

So we see Gakushuu, Hakufu, and Koukin sitting in Koukin's living room discussing about Oswald.

"So you haven't found Oswald-san yet?" Gakushuu asked.

"No, I was actually hoping he would try to get his satchel bag from here since he left it but so far nothing. And my search for him has come up with nothing too." Koukin said.

"I see…It seems Oswald-san is very good at evading us and is smart enough to not come get his belongings when he might know we will be there. But then again, with him being homeless and moving from one place to another must of giving him a great opportunity to know multitude of routes and alternate ways of moving around the city without going into the main streets. And it also seems he knows to stay away from us even though we don't hate him."

"Yeah…but what still gets me is that he never told us he was homeless, I mean I knew he was poor but I never would imagine a child his age would have no home or family Why didn't he say anything?"

After the incident in the forest, the group gather themselves up and helped Gakushuu and Koukin to get medical help. Right before they left they heard a low groan coming from the mass of dead bodies. One of the teens was still alive but barely. They made him tell them everything he knows. With his last breath he told them that Oswald was homeless and has no family and his orders to kill him. This shocked the group learning that Oswald was not only homeless but was also alone. Learning this plus the fact of his secret, it was no wonder he acts like he does and he was nervous when they ask him certain questions. The teen died shortly after and now it was even more crucial to find Oswald.

"He must have thought we pity or belittle him if we ever knew. So it's understandable that he didn't want to talk to us about something that sensitive. Plus if what that Rakuyo scum said about Oswald-san being hunting more than once is true, than he has some trust issues to begin with. I can't imagine what Oswald-san has been through." Gakushuu sighed.

"Yeah…so where's Ryomou-san? I haven't seen her for a few days."

"If I have to guess, still looking for Oswald-san. I'm surprise to see Hakufu-san here; I would have thought that she would be still looking too."

"I would have if Koukin-kun wouldn't have stopped me…jerk." Hakufu said the last part in a whisper.

"I know you're mad at me but you had to rest. You've looked for Oswald-san for nearly forty-eight hours straight. You need to think of your health too. And going around all over when you can barely keep your eyes open won't do anyone good, you need to rest. Look, I know you really care for Oswald-san but you have to think clearly on what's important here. And making yourself sick to find him won't help anyone." Koukin said.

"He's right, so far this searching blind technique has gotten us nowhere in finding our friend. We need to think, we're could Oswald-san go? Since he is homeless and probably has no family to speak of, he would most likely hide in an area that has little to no people around and away from the main streets." Gakushuu said.

"So like empty buildings or alleyways?" Hakufu asked.

"Most likely but we also have to considered other places like the forest, the sewers maybe, and even places like warehouses he could easily hide in. As for empty buildings, there are a few dozen or so of them in Kanto but finding out which Oswald is in or if he is in them still would take time. Again if he is in them. So we narrow down the possible locations of where he could be but that still leaves a large area to go over. And I'm afraid if we don't find him soon…it could be too late." Gakushuu had a sad look on his face.

Hakufu looked down and looked like she was about to cry. She was holding Oswald's satchel bag close to her, hugging it real tight as if she does this Oswald would magically reappear before her and everything will go back to the way it was. But she knew he won't come back, not after the reaction they gave when they knew his secret. For in the moment he transformed, they all feared him. And when he saw that fear on their faces, it broke his fragile heart. How did she know this? Hakufu can't explain it, but somehow within her heart and soul, she could feel what Oswald felt. His feeling of dread, despair, fear, and above all else sadness. It was written on his face but she could also feel it. Both Ryomou and Ukitsu also felt it, as though their souls were reaching out to his.

But whatever the case was, they hurt him in the worse way, far worse than the pain those teens inflected on him. She felt like they betrayed him. So now she along with the others must find him and soon.

"Oh Oswald-kun…where can you be?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

**WITH OSWALD**

* * *

"_So…..it all comes back to this…alone and with no hope of a future…..Oswald has shown them what Oswald really is and now…..Oswald is alone again…..just like always." _Oswald thought sadly.

After he ran away from his friends, Oswald wondered through the forest in a lost dazes hating himself for revealing who he really was. He didn't know what to do anymore. He believed he destroyed his bond with his friends for once they knew. The look of fear and disbelieve was so clear on their faces that it burned in his memories, he could never remove that memory ever. After just roaming around the forest, he somehow made it back to the city. He didn't know how but at that point he could give a damn. He just wanted to hide and never come out for he figured that if he hides and never make human contact he wouldn't become the Kanto Beast ever again.

As he walked to the condemned building he found, he past the park and saw something that made his heart twist. It was around seven or so early in the night and there were a few people out that night, more precisely couples. They were enjoying the night with the person they care for hugging and kissing eachother not caring who was watching. Oswald felt a bang of jealously as he saw the affection they were displaying to their significant other. Oswald always wondered what it would be like to have someone to care for you like that, to know there is someone out there that loves and cares for you with all their heart. And it wasn't just the couple love either, parents, friends, and even sibling love that he feels so jealous that they have it and he doesn't.

He hated that he felt like that, it wasn't anyone's fault that he was alone and had no one and he knows that. But he has been alone for so long that he can't help himself. And it was even worst that in a small time frame, he actually had someone that cared for him and he blew it. He'll never get the chance to even come close to have friends like them ever again. He was a freak of nature, a monster in human skin, a walking killer with a time bomb just waiting to go off. He knew he couldn't risk hurting or killing someone so he must shut himself off from the world.

So this is where he is now, in the buildings basement just sitting in corner in the dark room. He has been there for two days just sitting there. He was hungry and felt weak but he didn't care. Everytime he turns into the Kanto Beast, it always leaves him drain of his strength as it takes a lot of his energy, mainly for the fighting and healing of his wounds. All his wounds were healed but now he is left weak and tired. But it doesn't matter, all he cared was that he will be alone and not hurting anyone and the only way to make sure he will never do that is to never become the Kanto Beast.

And to do that he must remain in the basement for the rest of his life and die there.

He figured that not having human contact wasn't enough, no in order to never become the Kanto Beast and hurt anyone again he needs to die. So if he dies early from hunger then so be it. But he knew he won't die from that. No, more than likely he'll die from the building crushing his body for in the next few days they're tear down this building and he'll be in it when it happens. He doesn't want to die but he thought he had little choice in the matter and for all he's been through might as well get it over with. No one likes him, he was cursed at, made fun at by his looks or speech, beaten to an inch of his life, and hunted down cause he was a stain in society. So why not end it all? No one will miss him and he was alone too. He has no friends, not any more, nor does he have family.

But it got him thinking. Since he revealed to his friends that he was the Kanto Beast and was sure they fear and hate him now, he was confused as to why the police didn't find him yet? Before he enter the building, he heard on the radio that they found the bodies he made in the forest but said they have no lead as to where or who the Kanto Beast was. Now he was certain that the others would rat him out and tell the police he was the killer but yet nothing. No wanted poster, no descriptions were made, and for the better part of his knowing there haven't been any attempts to find him. So why haven't they told them he was the killer?

"Maybe they thought Oswald would come after them if they talk…they think Oswald is a monster…and they're right."

But the pain in his heart hurts so much, more than any hit or damage his body ever gotten. Those pains would go away in time, but this pain will be there till he dies. He wish he could see them one more time but knew he couldn't.

"If only Oswald was never born. Then maybe none of this would of ever happen. Oswald hates this life Oswald has, Oswald wish Oswald was never born." He said with a low but angry whisper.

Soon Oswald fell to sleep from lack of energy and food.

* * *

**MORNING AT NANYO ACADEMY**

* * *

Ryomou was resting her head on her desk trying to get some sleep. She has been out all night looking for Oswald and found nothing. And she didn't know what to do next. She knows next to nothing about him and from what little she gathered, he's homeless and an orphan so he has nowhere to go and yet they can't find him. So where can he be?

"Looks like someone went on an all-nighter, hitting those clubs are we?" Said a voice.

Ryomou slowly lifted her head and saw it was Saji smiling his usual coy smile at her. She just grunted at him.

"I guess you couldn't find him either?"

"What gave you that idea dipshit?" she said sarcastically.

"Now those kind of remarks wound me greatly Ryomou-chan."

"Can it you, I had a rough night and don't need to hear your usual comments so let me be Saji-ecchi."

"As you wish my lady. But I can't help but noticing you are hell bent on finding Oswald-kun. Almost as bad as Hakufu-chan and Ukitsu-chan. Why is that?"

"He's a child lost out there while there's a hit on his head thanks to that bastard Toutaku-teme and you're asking why I'm searching so hard to find him? And when did you start calling those two with a chan?"

"Oh since I took an interests in them but that's beside the point. Your avoiding my question."

"I answer it you idiot. He needs our help."

"From what I seen he can take care of himself just fine. He took out more than fifty of Toutaku's men with different ranks from D to all the way to SS without even breaking sweat. So I'm not worry about him."

"What's with you? Why are you so against us finding him?"

"It's not I don't want him found but rather what happens when we do find him. I'm more surprise that you don't see the real danger here. He is not human, he ripped through those scum like they were nothing. He trashed their weapons and killed them all without even a second thought. He is after all the Kanto Beast."

"Keep it down you dumbass! We can't let anyone know that Oswald-kun is that thing." Ryomou hissed at him.

"It doesn't matter if…wait, did you call him Oswald-_kun_?"

"Um…well yes I did, what's your point?" She asked with a little pink on her cheeks.

"Are…do you actually like him?" Ryomou blush deepen.

"…so what if I do like him…in a way he's like us. He has a horrible burden that makes his life a shitty existence. But unlike us, he has no one to turn to. He's totally alone with something that makes him do all those things. And that got me thinking; maybe he has a Dragon Spirit like Hakufu-san. In the heat of things, it takes over and kills all that want him dead. He went through the same thing she did when she fought me. Hell even I have a portion on a Dragon Spirit in me so it's possible for Oswald-kun to have one."

"A good theory, but too much doesn't add up. Not only did his behavior change and that he display great power, his physical features change and the power that he wielded was nothing I ever seen. It was almost like a force of nature itself. Plus you know as well as I that there are only few handful that have the Dragon Spirits and Oswald-kun is not one of them. He became something far worse than what Hakufu-chan became, face it Ryomou-chan, Oswald-kun is not human. He is a monster. And I believe we should-GAH!" Saji couldn't finish his sentence as he was hit hard on the head.

Ryomou was surprise, but pleased, that Saji was knocked to the ground. She saw the attacker was Hakufu and she looked like she was going to rip Saji's head off.

"Don't you EVER call Oswald-kun a monster again! He is an innocent person that needs our help and if you try to do anything other than help us than you better get the fuck away from here cause I will beat your ass down to the ground and personally put you into the hospital for YEARS!" Hakufu threaten him.

She was giving off a lot of power that the other students slowly back away from a soon to be bad scene. It was Ryomou that stepped in.

"That's enough Hakufu-san you made your point. Let's just leave before you cause any more disturbances." She said trying to calm here.

Hakufu looked at Saji with anger for a solid minute before leaving the class room with an angry huff. Ryomou quickly followed her to make sure she doesn't hurt a random student.

"Hakufu-san wait up! I know your angry at him but he does raise a point." Hakufu suddenly spun around and looked at her dead in the eyes with both disbelieve and shock in her stare.

"Are you telling me you _agree_ with him?"

"No, I don't believe Oswald-kun is a monster nor is he the Kanto Beast by choice. But we need to be careful about this, we have no idea if Oswald-kun is being controlled by some outside force or not and we don't know what triggers him to be…the you know what. So when we do find him, we have to be careful."

"…I…guess you have a point…but…I…can't help but worry about him. Those bastards tried to kill him! And he's out there where they could be more of them looking to finish what the others started. I…promise I protect him…But I couldn't and now…" Hakufu was basically in tears.

"Hey…it's going to be alright…once we find him we'll protect him from whatever this is together. We won't let anything bad happen to Oswald-kun ever again, he's been through hell and back from what I seen. But he'll be fine till we find him, we've seen that he can take anyone on without a problem. The main thing is that we should just continue the search and if we get lucky, find him before anything else happens." Ryomou said trying to comfort Hakufu.

Hakufu just stared at her for a moment before suddenly hugging her. This took Ryomou by surprise but she hugged back. Ryomou also needed reinsurance as well. With each passing day that they can't find him the greater the chance someone else will find him and not the friendly kind. And there is the chance that Oswald may do something…regrettable to himself too. And though she may not show it, Ryomou was scared for Oswald. She has in the little time she spend with him had grown to like him. There was something about him that draws her to him. She doesn't know if it could be just a big sister thing or something deeper but she has feelings for him. As to what kind she doesn't know.

In fact, both Hakufu and Ukitsu felt the same way towards Oswald. They have feelings for him but they are not sure what kind. Being near him and just talking to him brings out strange emotions that they never felt before. Hakufu though doesn't really understand the feelings, she more or less thinks it's just her being so worried but both Ryomou and Ukitsu know better. And when they saw the look of fear and sadness in his eyes when Oswald realized that he revealed his secret, it made their hearts twists and even feeling the pain that Oswald was feeling. Again they can't explain why they have these feelings but for now there only concern is to find Oswald and fast and let him know they don't give a fuck if he is the Kanto Beast. He was till Oswald and to them that's what truly matters.

"Thanks Ryomou-chan, I needed to hear that…I just wish we can find him. He's…someone special to me, like close to my heart." Hakufu said.

"Same here. I care for him too and want to find him just as badly as you. We'll find him and when we do, we'll tell him that we care for him deeply and don't care if he is the Kanto Beast." Ryomou said.

"Really?...you think Ukitsu-chan feels the same way too?"

"I do…but let's just focus on where to find him next."

"But where can he be? I mean it feels like we search this whole damn city and still nothing."

"I know…but maybe we're looking in the wrong places?"

"What do you mean?" Hakufu ask.

"Think about it, Oswald has been homeless for a while now right? So he searches for places he could rest or take a breather away from populated areas. And we've been looking in those places and can't find him and since it's obvious that he doesn't want to be found easily, he'll be in places that either had little to no people or a place that no one usually goes to. So we should look for those kinds of places and I'm sure we'll find Oswald-kun." Ryomou explained.

"Gakushuu-san said something like that yesterday about looking in old abandon buildings and warehouses…You think Oswald-kun could be in one of those?"

"Maybe but it's still a slim chance as there are a bunch of warehouses and empty buildings all over Kanto. So as long as Oswald doesn't move around too much, we should be able to find him."

"Than what are we waiting for, let's go know!"

"Whoa there Hakufu-san, I said he may be in those places. I'm not entirely sure if he is hiding in them, he could be still in the forest or maybe in an alley somewhere. Plus school is still going on so let's go back to class and…Hakufu?"

Ryomou looked around and saw Hakufu left her in the hallway while she was talking.

"…that fucking idiot. Why am I friends with her again? 'sigh' bet she went on to look for Oswald-kun in those places I mention…I really need to be careful when I say shit like that around her. I should go back to class and let her roam the streets alone…but I can't do that. Goddamn it, how does Koukin-san put up with this?"

With that, Ryomou left the school grounds to find Hakufu.

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CITY**

* * *

"So…it would appear that the child is this 'Kanto Beast' then after all?" Crnobog said.

"It seems so master Crnobog. As we see here thanks to our scout that followed the group that was supposed to kill him, he recorded the whole thing. They got cocky and the child morphed into his rage stage and killed them all leaving these six individuals alive." Said a man in a black suit.

In a dark room Crnobog with a few of his men sat in a desk of a large building. They were using a portion of the space in the building as their temporally H.Q. while they were in the city. In front of them was a large T.V. and on the screen was the scene from the forest where Oswald was ripping those teens to bits. Crnobog actually smirked as he watch Oswald kill them all.

"And once again they failed us and not only that but they have awakened the child's power as well. The Great Master will not be pleased by this." Another guard said with a sigh.

Crnobog didn't say anything as he was deep in thought. His guard was right. When the Great Master knows of this news, and he _will _know one way or another, he'll have Crnobog's head on a spear for not only killing the child sooner but also using others that aren't them to do this work. Crnobog gritted his teeth as the room suddenly dropped a few degrees.

"_That bloody runt will feel my wrath when I get my hands on him! This is the very last failure he has made and he'll learn soon enough why I am considered the….wait, what's this?" _Something on the screen got Crnobog's attention.

"Wait, rewind the tape a bit." He said and the guard hit a button on the remote.

"There! Play it now."

The guard did as he was told and press play. It was Oswald saying sorry to the others and running into the forest. The tape ended there. The guards look back at their master and saw he was staring at the blank screen tapping his finger on the desk with a look that says 'I'm thinking of a plan' on his face.

"Mmmm…I think this may actually be a use to us." Crnobog said with a smirk.

"Master?" One of the guards asked.

"It seems the child believes he's a monster of sorts and not what he really is. And now that I actually looked at the fight, the child also hasn't awakened all of his powers just his strength, speed, agility, and a very small portion of Mana. I can see that he is either scared of these powers or is unwilling to use them. I think he actually thinks he is a human!" He laughed.

"I see…and how does this help us?"

"Since he believes he's a 'human that is a monster' I think we can persuade him in joining us. We'll let him see our abilities and let him think he isn't alone that he can trust us. When in turn we'll tear him down of this human bullshit he thinks he is and reform him into one of us and we can rule this whole country as a gift for the Great Master."

"An excellent plan master…but the child is once again in hiding. We have yet to find him since his powers went into dormancy as well. And now that I think about it, when he does use his powers it's so faint that it's considered to be one of those Fighter's Chi being used. So if he does use it we won't really know so how are we going to locate him?"

"Not to worry, I have a spell that will help us on that. Think of it as the last gift of a _recently deceased God _from the old country of the West." Crnobog said with a sick smirk as he mention the God.

* * *

**ON THE STREETS OF TOKYO**

* * *

Hakufu was running at full speed through the streets in hopes to find a empty building and in turn find Oswald. Along the way causing some property damage, running into the road causing a 15 car pileup, and running over many people. But that made little difference to her as she was dead set on finding Oswald.

"I'm on my way Oswald-kun please be there!" Hakufu huffed as she ran.

"HAKUFU-SAN! STOP RUNNING LIKE A STUPID BRAT DAMMIT!" Yelled a voice from behind.

Hakufu skidded to a halt and whipped around looking angry.

"Hey, don't call me stupid! The one who says stupid first is actually the stupid one!" She said at whoever.

It was Ryomou, she ran up to her and stopped to catch her breath. Once she got her breath back she looked at Hakufu with a stern face on.

"Then don't pull stupid shit like this. The LAST thing we need is to do idiotic things that draws attention to us."

"But we need to find Oswald-kun fast!"

"I agree with you on that but we need to be smart about this. And furthermore, I said he _may _be in the places I mention not is. I'm completely guessing here on where he might be since I don't know him that well. None of us do, so we can only guess on where he is hiding."

"Then what should we do? Gakushuu-san said that the more time passes by without find Oswald-kun…the likely we'll never see him again."

"I know and we'll find him…we just need something to help us find him like a clue or lead to where he may be?" Ryomou scratch her chin trying to think.

"Or perhaps you can just ask?" Said a voice.

The two turn around and saw an old couple sitting on a bench looking at them. It was the same old couple Oswald met before.

"Um…excuse me?" Hakufu said.

"Why not ask where the child is?" The old man repeated himself.

"Hey that's a great idea! Have you-" But Ryomou put her hand on Hakufu's shoulder.

She turned around and saw Ryomou shook her head. She walked up to the old couple.

"And may I ask who you two are and what makes you able to find our friend when we can't?" Ryomou asked with suspicion in her voice.

"May aren't we the cautious one? A good trait indeed. And as who we are, I guess you can say were looking for the same person." The women said.

This got both the girls on edge.

"Who are you guys and why are you after Oswald-kun?" Hakufu demanded.

"Now calm yourself child, we aren't after him we are looking for him too. My name is Drakon and this is my partner Adalinda. And we have been searching for him for a long time now." Drakon said.

"Again why?" Ryomou asked.

"We thought he died years ago but we found evidence that he was still alive and in the lowest sense of the term healthy not too long ago. And so we have been searching for the child since then." Adalinda said.

"Why are you looking for Oswald-kun?" Hakufu asked.

"You can say he is big part of our lives but we'll talk more about that subject later. If you let us we can help you find him before they do."

"Who's they?" Ryomou asked.

"If we find him soon you won't need to know. Now let's head somewhere we can talk in private shall we?" Drakon said.

"Can you give us a moment?" Ryomou asked and the two nodded.

The two to a corner so the old couple won't hear them.

"Something doesn't feel right here." Ryomou said.

"You think they're lying and want to hurt Oswald-kun?" Hakufu asked.

"No, it's more that they know more about Oswald-kun and they won't say. There keeping something from us so we better watch our backs." Hakufu nodded.

So the two went back to the old couple and lead them to the Shuyu residence. There Drakon and Adalinda sat with Goei sipping tea and talking while Hakufu and Ryomou waited outside for the others to come. It wasn't long before they finally came.

"Hakufu, I heard you ran out of school this afternoon, what happen?" Koukin asked.

"Yeah sorry about that, I kinds got carried away with a new hope of finding Oswald-kun. My bad." She said scratching her head.

"I admire your enthusiasm of finding our lost friend but next time try to have a level head about it, we don't want you going missing either Hakufu-san." Gakushuu said.

"Yeah, it's hard enough finding Oswald-kun but if you went missing it's just more work for us Hakufu-chan." Ukitsu smirked.

"Sorry guys."

"It's no problem we just don't want you go missing too in the search for Oswald-kun, especially one as good looking as you." Saji said putting a hand on her shoulder but Hakufu smacked it away.

"I still haven't forgiven you for calling Oswald-kun a monster you jackass!" Hakufu snapped.

"You called Oswald-kun a what!?" Ukitsu asked giving Saji a glare.

"Calling him a monster may have been going too far but the point I was trying to get at is that he isn't human. It's obvious that Oswald-kun is something else. Maybe he does have a dragon in him or he's actually a different species all together. We know next to nothing about him and what's more he has powers beyond any Fighter could ever poses. All I'm saying is Oswald-kun is much more than a homeless kid." Saji explained himself.

"It's true that Oswald-san is defiantly not your average child and I'm not talking about him being homeless either. But calling him a monster is way out of line." Koukin said.

"Look I'm sorry I called him that ok?"

"I still don't forgive you." Hakufu huffed.

"Let's settle this another time. I believe you two said there were people here that can help us find Oswald-san?" Gakushuu asked.

"Yeah, these two old people say they know Oswald-kun and are able to find him." Hakufu said.

"That sounds way too convenient to me. You sure they ain't just saying shit to lead us to him?" Ukitsu asked.

"I have my suspicions about them too but if we want to find Oswald-kun than we should let them help us. But we'll keep an eye on them if they try to pull anything." Ryomou said.

They all nodded and went to where the couple were.

"Ah so I see Oswald has made some other friends as well, good to know." Drakon said.

"Oh yes, he has been such a darling child. I wish he would of trusted us a little more and told us he was homeless." Goei said with a sigh.

The others gasped at this since they didn't tell her that Oswald was homeless or that he was the Kanto Beast.

"But…how did you know Oswald-san was homeless Aunt Goei?" Koukin asked.

"Unlike my daughter I saw all the signs of him being one plus his clothing look like he found in a dumpster. The only reason I didn't bring it up cause I could see he was trying so hard to hide it so I thought when he was comfortable enough with us he would say. But anyways, who are your friends Koukin-kun?" Goei asked.

"Oh, there Gakushuu-san, Ryomou-san, Saji-san, and Ukitsu-san. All but Ukitsu-san here goes to Nanyo like me and Hakufu, she goes to Gogun High School."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." They said in unison bowing to them.

"And the same with you…and where is little Oswald-kun? I haven't seen or heard from him in the last few days?"

"Um…well…you see…oh screw it, since you know Oswald-san is homeless might as well tell the other stuff too." Koukin sighed.

"You sure you want to tell your aunt about Oswald-kun's little secret?" Saji asked.

"At this point it may be better to have all those who care for him know and help us look for him." Ukitsu said.

"Look for him…as in he ran away and went missing?!" Goei gasped.

"Something along the lines of that."

So they told her everything from how each of them meet Oswald to them being surrounded by a gang of Rakuyo thugs and to the fact that Oswald is the Kanto Beast.

"Oh my…I would have never guessed that Oswald-kun was that killer…are you completely sure he is the Kanto Beast?" Goei asked.

"Believe us when we say that Oswald-san is in fact the killer. He display everything that matches the other attack scenes from the past. But none of us believe he is one by choice. Ryomou-san here has raised an theory that Oswald-san may have a Dragon Spirit within him. Which would make sense counting that what the spirit does to a person." Gakushuu said.

"But there are things that don't add up like his physical features change and the power he wielded was unlike anything we've seen. It is as though he is something beyond human." Saji said.

"And you are correct Saji." Drakon said.

"Wait…do you mean that you know what Oswald-san is?" Koukin asked.

"Yes but tell us what you know of him first." Adalinda asked.

"Well, we know now that he is homeless and he is an orphan." Ryomou started.

"He has developed a great liken to sweets." Gakushuu said.

"He looks about 13 or 14 years old and has uncommon features such as his hair color and eyes." Ukitsu said next.

"He has a shy and awkward personality with a bit of a speech problem and is a Tinkerer." Koukin said.

"But most of all he is a sweet, kind hearted, and very nice person who cares for his friends and goes to great lengths to make sure they are save. A total opposite to the Kanto Beast." Hakufu finish.

The two old couple looked at each other before looking back at the group.

"I see…it seems you know just the tip of the iceberg of what Oswald really is. You say he looks around 13 to 14 years old but have any of you bother to know how old he really is, when his birthday is, or where he came from?" Adalinda asked with a bit of a serious tune to her voice.

They shook their heads.

"We…were actually hopping when we find him, we would spend time with him and get to know him better." Ukitsu said.

"And did you say that he may have a Dragon Spirit within him? Do you mean like the _Dragons of Haou_?" Drakon asked.

"You know about them?" Goei asked.

"You can say we are quite familiar with anything that surrounds anything to do with dragons."

"Do you mean like experts?" Saji asked.

"That and more. But I believe we still have a task to do." Adalinda said.

"Oh yeah, you guys said you can find Oswald-kun right?" Hakufu asked.

"Indeed we can, do you have anything that belong to the child?"

"His satchel, I'll get it." Koukin left the room to get the bag.

"So if you had the means to find him, why couldn't you do it in the first place?" Saji asked.

"We have the ability yes but lacked both the opportunity and means to do it. As we stated before, we thought he died years ago. It was only recently that we found clues that made us believe he was still alive. How was still a mystery to us but at the time we didn't care, all that matter is finding him." Drakon said.

"You must really care for him, are you two by any chance related to him?" Goei asked.

"By blood no. We are bonded by brotherhood and ties with his family."

"His family? So does that mean…?" Both shook their heads.

"I'm…afraid they are all gone. He is the last remaining member of his entire clan." Adalinda whispered with some tears in her eyes.

"What…happen to them?" Hakufu asked.

"I believe that question should be held until Oswald is found. He needs to know the truth more than anyone else here." Drakon said.

"Here's his satchel." Koukin handed the bag to them.

The two examine the bag closely.

"Yes…it has his scent and aura, this will do perfectly." The others just looked at eachother not knowing what they ment.

"Did she say…his scent and aura?" Ukitsu whispered to the others.

"Yes I did." Adalinda said.

"Whoa, how'd you hear that?" Hakufu asked in surprise.

"Oh there's much about us that you can't even begin to imagine." Drakon laughed softly.

Adalinda place the bag in front of her and pulled out what looked to be an old but unusual looking compass. Closing her eyes and calmly breath in and out before opening her eyes again which reviled they have change. They were like cat eyes with a black slit in the middle if her crystal blue eyes. The group all gasped at her eyes and a little scared as well. Then she began to speak.

"_Ini shio wer atonus breaths, majak udoka guidance ekess batobot svaust ui woari ekess udoka trelk ekess hesi hearts vur lead udoka ekess wer vrak di wer loex clan." _She spoke in a language that none of them could understand.

(Translation: By all the elemental breaths, give us guidance to that who is lost to us close to our hearts and lead us to the child of the dead clan.)

(AN: For those who want to know where I got this translation from, the website will be at the end of this chapter. Don't want to give away too much of the plot to you guys.)

"What language is she speaking in?" Ryomou asked Drakon.

"Our native tongue and depending on how things go, we may teach you this and much more only if you are deem fit to be Oswald's true one's." He said.

Before anyone could ask what Drakon ment both the bag and compass clued orange as they see some sort of energy flowing from the bag to the compass. It lasted only a moment or so before the color died down. She blinked her eyes and they returned to their human form.

"There we go." She sighed.

"Um, what did you do?" Hakufu asked.

"It's a tracking spell. This will help us find Oswald." She said.

"Tracking spell? Who the hell are you guys?" Saji asked.

Saji was whacked on the head by Adalinda's cane.

"Have some manners when you speak to your elder's boy!" Adalinda snapped at him.

"Now don't be so hostel to them Adalinda dear, they just don't unders-WHAM!" But Drakon was silence as Adalinda smacked him on the head with her cane.

"What have I told you about calling me that you idiot!"

"To not call you dear." He said holding his head in pain.

"And yet all these years you still call me that, when are you ever going to learn? Why do I even put up with you?"

"Cause you love me?"

"…...a good enough reason I guess. But besides that, now we can find him and end this search."

With a greater hope and enthusiasm to find Oswald the group plus Goei and the old couple left to find Oswald at last.

* * *

**WITH OSWALD**

* * *

In the dark room with any a few beams of light coming from the cracked floor above we see Oswald still in the same spot as before. For the better part of his time, he had been going over his memories of how his life has gone, many in which were not good ones. Oswald had a pretty good memory and can recall nearly everything that has happen in any part of his past to the near exact moment, place, weather, detail, and what was going on. Almost like a photographic memory. He was looking for something with his memory, a moment of his life that he can't seem to recall. And he knew he was missing it. But what could it be?

For all his life he was homeless and has no family, but somewhere in the darkest part of his brain was an old memory shrouded in fuzz and fading clarity of a life that he thinks he once had. But no matter how hard he try, he can't seem to see the picture. It was bugging him to no end.

"What can this be? Why can't Oswald remember this memory? It's important, Oswald can feel it. Like…it holds an greatness that Oswald needs to know. But what?" He asked himself.

After trying to remember the memory for another few minutes, he let out a frustrated sigh and just stopped. It was giving him a headache. So he went back to his other memories he could see. One in particular. It was some time ago before he met Hakufu, when he actually believe he finally found a friend. But it was all a lie. Hakufu wasn't just Oswald's first friend, but also his first _true _friend. He met someone before her, a girl by the name of Ayaka. She was about 16 or so with red hair that went to her shoulders and brown eyes. She had the same body look as Hakufu or Ryomou but she was probably a tad shorter than them. They met at the park where Oswald was just walking about. They bumped into eachother and Oswald was ready to say sorry and for her to yell at him. But to his surprise, she apologies first and helped him up. She stun him more when she kindly introduce herself and ask if he wanted to talk. Not knowing what else to do, he simply nodded and soon the two had a nice conversation and from there on Oswald believed Ayaka was Oswald's first friend.

At the time Oswald thought Ayaka was someone who actually cared for him. Saying things like how she likes his looks or how his speech was cute to her. All these flattering things that made his heart sore like a rocket. To him, she was a god send to his hellish nightmare of a world he lived in, an angel to show him the light. But it was all just a cruel and sick joke. One day Oswald was going to tell her his feelings for her. He had found a rose in the park and was going to give it to her. He knew it was silly to spill your feelings for a person you only met for a week ago but he thought she would truly care for him. Oswald finally found her with some of her friends. They were sitting on a bench eating some ice-cream. Oswald went up to them but stop as they were talking about him, interested in what they had to say, he hanged back a bit to hear their conversation.

"So what's it like hanging around that street rat Ayaka-chan?" One of her friends asked.

"Oh don't get me started on that little brat. He is a fucking eye sore. And that speech of his is driving me up the wall. I'm so glad this bet is almost over. Just one more day before I can say you can fuck yourself and die in a ditch." Ayaka sneered.

"And he must smell bad too being on the streets all the time." Her other friend said.

"Actually, he doesn't smell at all. It's weird that I think of it now, but all the times I'm around him he never once smell like a dumpster or some shit like that."

"Really? That is weird. But then again he is a freaky little bastard after all. Something about him gives me the creeps"

"Oh I know what you mean but I'm still pissed at you for making me do this. I rather spend my time doing something better than spending a second with that short little homeless kid." Ayaka said glaring at her friend.

"Hey, it was you that made the bet and you lost so don't blame it one me."

"Whatever, soon I won't have to see him ever again. And whatever happens to him I don't give a shit!"

"Amen to that!" Her two friends said.

Oswald couldn't believe it, it was all just a lie. She never cared, she only talked to him cause she lost a bet and will be like the others in a day. He was heartbroken. He actually liked her a lot and thought she might too, but now he saw the truth. She was just like the rest, only playing with him or doing something like this bet and just throw him away. Oswald left that day and he never saw her again. After that he rarely made human contact and it was all cause of her. Now she wasn't the first to do this but it was her that struck the final nail in the coffin. Oswald was once again alone. Even when he made friends with Hakufu and the others he was still wary of them cause of what has happen to him in the past he couldn't fully trust them. But it doesn't matter now, they all know his secret and most likely hate him for it.

"Why can't Oswald ever learn…Oswald knows Oswald can't have friends so why does Oswald keep trying?" He asked himself.

"Maybe it's because you try to make friend with humans." Said a voice.

Oswald jumped at the voice. He quickly looked around the dark room trying to find who said that. Oswald got up quickly and hide behind some old boxes.

"Who…who said that?" He said in a weak and scared voice.

"Why I did."

A person slowly moved into one of the lights. Oswald peaked through the box and saw it was a man in a suit with glasses.

"How…did strange person get in here…and who is strange person?" Oswald asked.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not here to harm you. My name is Crnobog and I'm here to simply talk." Crnobog said in a smooth tune.

Oswald didn't trust him, he was hiding something and he knew it.

"Oswald doesn't buy it, Crnobog is here to hurt Oswald."

"Oh no Oswald, you miss understand. I am here to help you."

"Help Oswald?"

"Yes, cause I know what you really are." This shocked Oswald.

"You…know Oswald is…the Kanto Beast?"

"Oh please, that's what the humans call you. But I know what you really are. Cause you and I are alike."

Oswald turned his head in confusement, just what did he mean by that? When Crnobog didn't get a reply, he just softly chuckled.

"I see we are skeptical. I don't blame you but perhaps you need a little demonstration? Now see that old desk in the far corner?" Crnobog pointed at the desk.

"Now just watch and you'll see."

Crnobog slowly raised his left hand and with a flick of his wrist a wall of ice spiked from the ground and shattered the desk in a million pieces. Oswald was couldn't believe what he saw, this man just made ice from thin air.

"How…but that's…"

"Impress are we? It's nothing special really for a god like me to do." Crnobog said shrugging his shoulders.

"A…god?"

"Yes, for I am the Slavic Black God of Darkness and Winter, the Deity of cold, famine, poverty, and illness. Crnobog of the Slavic myths, or so the humans think I'm a myth. I am beyond a doubt as real as you. And I'm here to help you Oswald."

"But why would Crnobog want to help Oswald?"

"Cause I am the only one that understands you, for you are not human. You are like me in a way, a myth that humans believe. With powers beyond anything the humans can ever hope to have but yet you reject them."

"Cause they give Oswald more problems than Oswald already has."

"That's cause you never had anyone to properly teach you how to use them. But with my guidance I can show you to not only use them, but be a master to them as well. Think of it Oswald, you can have all that you want if you join my side and leave this pathetic world of the humans behind you. It has only given you trouble and pains, why not leave such a horrid place to these filthy, ungrateful, and barbaric races of man and join me where you can be like a king!"

Oswald thought really had on what he said, and most of what he said made sense. So far in his life he thought he was human and lived with them and what did that give him? Endless nights of being hungry, cold and being alone. Being hated, scorned, ridiculed, and laughed at by his appearance and speech. And being hunted, tortured, and used for other amusement. He has nothing so why not join him? He still doesn't trust him a hundred percent, but at this point what more could happen?

"Oswald…accepts your offer." He finally said.

"_Heh, what a naïve and gullible child he is. He doesn't even know what's in store for him." _Crnobog mentally laughed in his head.

"I'm happy to hear that, now come out from behind those boxes and I'll show you more in what's in store for you."

"…how did you know…?"

"Oh I knew you were behind those all the time. Like I said, I'm a god and not a human so I have better senses than them."

Oswald slowly came out from behind the boxes and moved to where Crnobog is.

"Now then, let's head somewhere a little better than this old dump shall we?"

Crnobog swung his arm in the air and a dark portal appeared in front of them. Oswald took a step back from the sudden appearance of the portal.

"Don't be frighten Oswald, it's only a portal. This is something I use to move from place to place in a blink of an eye and will be one of the many things I'll teach you. Now come, there's still much we need to talk about." Crnobog put his arm around Oswald and lead him into the portal.

The two disappeared in the dark.

* * *

**WITH THE GROUP**

* * *

The group led by Adalinda made their way through the city and into the construction part of town. There were some buildings being tear down and replace with new ones. Only two condemn buildings remained. They stopped in front of one of them.

"Is this where Oswald-san has been hiding all this time?" Gakushuu asked looking around.

"By my tracking spell, this is indeed where he is…odd?" Adalinda looked at the compass in a weird way.

"What's the matter Adalinda-obaachan?" Koukin asked.

"It seems there is something else here too. I'm reading another." She said.

"Like what?" Goei asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. It could be…no…oh dear god please no!" She gasped.

"What is it Adalinda?" Drakon asked.

"We have to get inside NOW! We need to find Oswald!" She said.

"Wait what's going on?" Ukitsu asked.

"There's no time to explain!"

Adalinda went up to the locked gate. She reared her hand back and thrust her palm forward at the gate. A gust of wind slammed into the gate knocking it clear of its hinges. The other minus Drakon were stun that the gust came from nowhere and broke open the gate.

"Where…did that wind come from?" Ryomou asked softly.

"No time for questions, everyone inside now!" Adalinda ordered.

"She right, we'll explain everything once Oswald is safe with us." Drakon said.

The others just looked at eachother but agreed and followed them. As they went up to the door, Saji did a strong kick and busted it open.

"Ladies first." He bowed.

Following Adalinda into the building and down the stairs to the basement. Though dimly lighted, they were still able to see the room.

"Oswald-kun, are you in here?" Hakufu shouted but got no answer.

"Quick spread out and find him, he has to be here." Koukin said.

They looked around the room but found nothing. Oswald wasn't in the room at all.

"Shit he isn't here, I thought that thing would lead us to him?" Ryomou asked Adalinda.

"It did, this is where he should be. But I fear we may be too late." She said in a sorrowful voice.

"What do you mean Adalinda-obaachan?" Goei asked.

"My tracking spell detected another, an aura of evil and great power."

"You mean one of them got to the young master?" Drakon said fearfully.

"It seems so."

"Who got him?" Gakushuu asked.

"Hey guys, I found something!" Hakufu shouted on the other end of the room.

The group ran up to Hakufu and gasped as they saw spikes made of ice coming from the ground. Hakufu slowly went up to the ice spikes and slowly reach out to it but a hand grabbed her wrist suddenly before she could touch it.

"Don't touch it! This is no mere ice, this was made by a demonic creature. And the same demonic creature that made this may also have taken Oswald." Drakon said pushing Hakufu away from it.

"A demonic creature? Ok, just what the fuck is going on here?" Ryomou asked.

"Yes, all this doesn't make sense. How does this connect with Oswald-san?" Gakushuu asked.

"I'm afraid you all have entered a world that you once thought were mere myths and legends. Stories of old that once scared you as children have now enter your life again." Adalinda said.

"We don't understand, please tell us a straight answer." Goei asked.

"We can't say much now but what we can tell you is this, the war you and your ancestors have fought for more than 1800 years and all you've seen in this world, you haven't seen anything yet." Drakon said.

"Enough of this! Where's Oswald-kun? And who took him?" Hakufu asked.

"You said he was taken, taken where?" Saji asked.

"I don't know. The tracking spell can't find Oswald. It seems they cloaked his presents to me, I can't locate him…but maybe I don't need to locate him." Adalinda said going up to the ice.

"What do you mean Adalinda-obaachan?" Ukitsu asked.

"I'm unable to find the child, but if the one who made this ice here is still with Oswald. Then all I need is make a new tracking spell and find that one and we should find Oswald. The ice is brimming with power, I should be able to use a small portion of it and make the tracking spell. Just give me a moment."

Adalinda swipe her hand near the ice and another blast of wind slice of a small shared of the ice and landed next to her. She kneel next to it and begins another chant.

"_Erekess wer powers di suaco vur xarzith, lead ve ekess batobot svabolen scorns nomeno treskri. Dronilnr ve ekess wer ir batobot ui malsvir vur tepohaic thric truth di mitne zyak si nomag svent coi nomeno kear."_

(Translation: Through the powers of wind and ice, lead me to that which scorns this world. Bring me to the one that is evil and has no truth of light so I may slay it this day.)

Again she said in the unknown language as the ice melted and turned into vapor. It hanged in the air till it rushed in the compass. It shook for a moment before it stopped.

"Ok, I have the location. May the ancestors above please let the child be ok."

"We need to hurry, whoever has Oswald may be harming him already. Lead the way Adalinda." Drakon helped her up.

The others rushed outside but Koukin stopped as he saw that Drakon wasn't following them. He turned to see him standing near the ice.

"Drakon-ojjisan, what are you doing?" Koukin asked.

"Just go, I'll catch up soon. I need to deal with something first. Just get to Oswald that's all it matters." Drakon said.

Koukin nodded and ran outside to the others. Drakon turned back to the ice with a stern face. His fist balled up in anger.

"I had failed them once and made myself believe the child was gone from us. But I won't fail the child, not while I still breath and the Mana of the Mother Dragon still flows through me!" Drakon said as his hands were surrounded in red flames.

He thrust both his hands forward and a ball of fire shot out and shattered the ice and melted it. Once he made sure the ice was completely gone he ran outside where the others were waiting for him.

"I see you taken care of it?" Adalinda said.

"Yes, so let's go."

"Please allow me." Gakushuu picked up both Adalinda and Drakon and put them on his shoulder.

"Since we are in a hurry let me carry you two so we can get to Oswald-san faster, no offence to you two."

"None taken, and thank you kindly Gakushuu. Please go this way." Adalinda pointed the directions.

"Ok so let's-GAH!" Koukin stumbled a bit as Goei jumped on his back.

"Aunt Goei what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Koukin demanded.

"I think it's sweet of Gaku-chan for giving them a ride so I thought my nephew would be just as sweet and let his dear aunt give her a piggy back ride." Goei said playfully.

"But your younger than them so you can run as fast as us…um…no offense to you two." Koukin said nervously.

"None taken." They said.

"That's so kind of you to say that but I'm in a kimono and won't be able to run, unless I undress. That would certainly give me the momentum to run as fast as you guys." She said devilishly moving a part of her kimono a bit showing some skin.

"No, no, no, no! I give you a piggy back ride just please don't take off your cloths" Koukin said waving his hands at her.

"Enough of this nonsense, we need to move now! Everyone this way!" Adalinda pointed in the direction where they need to go.

And so the group ran in hopes of finding Oswald.

* * *

**AT A WAREHOUSE**

* * *

Both Crnobog and Oswald came out of the portal and in a modern warehouse. Not much was in it, just some boxes and machines. But what got Oswald's attention was a large gate like structure made of stone with unknown writing all over it, it was about 25 feet tall and it looked like it was two pillars connected by the stairs at the bottom. It looked old but Oswald could feel the power coming out of it and it was strong.

"What it this place?" He asked looking around.

"It's a warehouse I bought a few months back, it's mainly for storage and acting as a port." Crnobog said.

"A port? Are we near the ocean?" Oswald asked.

"No child, when I say port I ment a dimensional port. Kinda like what we went through but the gate you see in front of you can let through larger number of beings and items far larger than any portal I can create. It's kinda like a terminal port if you will." Crnobog explained.

"Oh, that's cool."

"Yes it is. Now as I said before, I have other things to discuss with you."

"Like what?"

"Well first is your training, we need you to-" But a guard in a black suit came up to them.

"Master Crnobog, you have call."

"Can it wait, I'm in the middle of something extremely important here."

"The caller said it was important."

"Oh for the love of…fine. If you'll excuse me Oswald, it seems I have business to attend to."

"It's ok, Oswald understands."

"Don't let the child out of your sight." He whispered to the guard before heading upstairs to a room.

"Who the bloody hell is it?" He demanded at another guard.

"It's is the Chuuei child, he wishes to speak with you." He said.

"The stupid runt dares to interrupt me now?! He has some nerve…give me that!" He snatch the phone from the guard.

"What the hell do you want Chuuei! I am very busy with a important task so you better have a damn good reason why I shouldn't rip off you head now?" He yelled in the phone.

"_I'm terribly sorry Crnobog-dono, but I wish to inform you my Fighters…have failed to kill the child." _Toutaku said.

"I'm well aware of your failure in killing him, but this time I am pleased that they failed."

"_You…are?" _He asked shocked.

"Indeed I am, your blonder and your Fighters idiocy has actually brought some good into this. If all goes well, I'll actually grant your wish to change your fate."

"_T…thank you so much Crnobog-dono! I am very happy to hear this, when will I expect my reward?"_

"In a day or so, now I must go now and don't bother me again. I'll contact you when I'm done with the matter I'm in."

"_Of course Crnobog-dono. It has been an honor to serve you and I hope we negotiate again in the future."_

"Indeed." Crnobog hanged up the phone.

"Master, will you actually grant that humans wish?" The guard asked.

"Maybe, you see he wish to change his fate, a fate in which one of his subject kills him. So I'll simply kill whoever is going to kill him or kill him myself…or even both." He said with a cruel smirk.

"I see…and what of the child?"

"I'm going to reform him in my image. He is the last of a powerful clan, their powers rival even gods. So, why not train him to serve and be loyal to me?"

"And you sure the Great Master won't be displeased about this?"

"He won't, I know what I'm doing."

Crnobog went back down to where Oswald was.

"My apologies Oswald, I had to take care of a few lose ends."

"No problem, so back to what Crnobog was saying."

"Ah yes that, you see I…oh bloody hell." He grunted.

"What's wrong?" Oswald asked.

"It seems were going to have guest soon and not the good kind. Oswald I believe you should stay here, I'll take care of our uninvited intruders. You three come with me." He ordered a few guards.

The four went outside and saw in front of them was our group standing there.

"Well what do we have here?" Crnobog asked.

"So it was you, Crnobog!" Drakon said.

"If it isn't the two old relics of the family? I thought you two died years ago?"

"Cut the chit chat you and tell us where Oswald-kun is now!" Hakufu demanded.

"And it seems you brought some human pets as well. And as to where your _friend_ is, you won't know that anytime soon. But what I can tell you is that he has chosen to side with me." The others gasped at that.

"That's a lie! You must of tricked him to being on your side!" Ukitsu said.

"Oh but he did and I only told him what he already knew. I didn't trick him at all to joining me. Besides, it was you humans that drove him away when you learned he wasn't human. You scorned him away and now he is mine to use as I deem fit." He said with a smirk.

"You will do no such thing to the child! We will set him free from whatever trickery you placed on him and you will pay for you have done in the past!" Adalinda snapped.

"And what can you, an old hag, a geezer, and a bunch of humans, do against a god like me?"

"A god? HA! Don't make me laugh. Your nothing but a worthless demon that took the powers of the _real_ Slavic god." Adalinda remarked.

"What did you call me?" He said with anger.

"You heard her, you tricked the real Crnobog into his death and took his name and powers for your own. You couldn't defeat him so you backstabbed him and lead him to his death. You truly are a pathetic, worthless, weakling low class demon that can't even get his own powers and has to kill and steal others." Drakon said.

Crnobog shook with anger as ice and darkness surrounded him.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT I AM! I may not be the real Crnobog but I'm superior to that old myth and more powerful than he could ever be!"

"Then prove it you bastard." Ryomou egged him.

"I don't need to do anything, especially to a human! My guards will take care of you. Kill them all!" Crnobog order his guards.

The guards shifted into their armor forms with swords and spears in hand. The group stepped back in surprised.

"Holy crap who are these guys?!" Koukin asked.

"Your death human!" One of them said charging at them.

They all split up making the guard missed them and they all got into fighting stance.

"Look at this, the humans actually think they can take us on. This will be a quick fight."

"Don't underestimates us you pricks!" Hakufu launched the first attack.

Hakufu ran up to one of the guards and did a strong kick to his head but he blocked it with just his finger. Hakufu gasped at how easily he stopped her kick.

"No way!"

"Like that will do anything to me you stupid human." He chuckled.

"HEY! Don't call me stupid!" She yelled.

Hakufu spun around and kicked him in the ribs. This time he didn't blocked it and stumble back a bit but it made little difference. Hakufu would be shocked if she wasn't jumping around holding her leg in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! Son of a bitch that hurts!" She hissed in pain.

"Forgot I was wearing armor? Truly you're the dumbest of your species. It will be a great joy for me to-GAH!" He was stopped by Ukitsu kicking him in the head.

The guard hit the ground hard and cracks could be seen on his helmet. Ukitsu landed and she just smirked.

"Not sure what you guys are but we're more than you think."

"Don't get cocky with these humans dumbass! They have strength and power that normal humans don't have, so get up and let's kill them already!" One of the guards said.

"Listen, you all should be able to defeat these grunts but leave Crnobog to us." Drakon said.

"Who the hell are you calling grunts you relic! I'll tear you into pieces!" The guard yelled at Drakon.

"You'll have to go through us first." Gakushuu said.

"Very well, I'll send your soul to hell first!" The guard charged at Gakushuu with his sword.

Gakushuu countered the attack by moving the sword away from him and slamming his palm on the chest piece of the armor but he retracted his hand from the slight sting of pain.

"Dammit, that armor is tough. Any attacks that include punching is basically worthless." He said.

"Then maybe this well work!" Saji kicked one of the guards in the gut and he fell to his knees holding his gut in pain.

"Looks like that did it." Saji smirked

"This works just as well." Ryomou said using a chi punch on a guard that worked.

"Then we should all focus on those attacks if we want to get through this." Ukitsu said.

So they split in teams. Koukin, Goei, and Hakufu, Gakushuu with Saji, and Ryomou with Ukitsu. Drakon and Adalinda went after Crnobog leaving the teens and Goei to battle the guards. The fight was pretty intense as they saw that these guards were far from human. They display the same type of power Oswald had when he was the Kanto Beast. Inhuman speed and strength, their armor was nearly indestructible with every hit they land didn't even make a scratch, and the guards themselves seemed to just toying with them not even going all out and still the others were having a hard time.

"Goddammit, what are these guys?" Ukitsu said slamming her foot in the gut of a guard.

"It's like they are tanks or something with that armor on. Any idea's how we can beat these guys with that armor?" Ryomou said blocking an attack.

Goei strikes one of them on the side where they had no armor with a chi punch and he fell to the ground holding his side in pain.

"The under armor! Strike them where they have no armor!" Goei pointed out.

The others nodded and started to attack where they had no armor. And it seemed they might have a fighting chance. But the guards wouldn't let them have the upper hand for long. The group suddenly felt a large surge of power emanating from the guards at an alarming rate. The guards collected so much power that the others could actually see the power coming off of them. They also heard them growling and snarling at them though with their helmets still on they couldn't see their faces but glad they couldn't.

"You think you can defeat us you pathetic humans? Not a chance in the inferno! We'll so you all the true meaning of the word power!" One of them snapped.

"You all talk big but I'll still kick all your asses!" Hakufu said.

"I would recommend you rethink your position on that little girl cause it'll be you to feel our full MIGHT!" One of the guards lunged at Hakufu at blinding speeds.

He struck her in the stomach making her cough up a lot of blood before kicking her straight into a pile of empty crates. The others gasped at how quickly the guard took her down and the power he wields.

"HAKUFU!" The others screamed as they ran after her.

But the guards wouldn't let them as they ran up to them and pretty much did the same thing to them as they did to Hakufu. One of them took both Koukin and Gakushuu by the shirts and held them in the air before throwing them to the warehouse wall. The second guard took his spear and slammed it on the ground making an energy shock wave and it slammed into Goei and Ukitsu knocking them both to the ground. The last one made a large fire ball in the palm of his hand and threw it at Saji and Ryomou. Saji pushed them out of the way but the fireball exploded throwing them near the others. They group struggle to stand back up as the three guards slowly moved to them with the intention to kill them.

"Well…this scene looks familiar doesn't it?" Saji joked but coughed up some blood.

"We…can't give up…Oswald-san needs us." Koukin said shakily.

"But we can't even harm these guys…and their power…it's like they aren't…" Ryomou tried to finish her sentence but was interrupted by her coughs.

"As you can plainly see, we are far more powerful than you weakling humans. For we are the Dread Guards, an elite force with powers beyond anything you can ever imagine." The one in the middle said.

"Dread Guards? I never heard of you before." Goei said.

"Not sure surprising there, we don't make ourselves public so of course you wouldn't heard of us. We are a secret group as it were and we are everywhere." The one on the right said.

"And now you'll die like the many souls we've slain over the years." The one on the left said.

"We aren't done just yet!" Ukitsu said.

"Oh I doubt you have anything left in you-WHAM!" Ukitsu slammed her foot in the middle guard's helmet.

"You were saying?" She smirked.

The kick was so strong it shatter the helmet into pieces. He stumble back holding his face while the other two guards stood stun that a human had that strong of a kick to destroy a piece of their armor.

"Now I see why Master Crnobog ment when he said that these 'Fighters' we're stronger than the other humans." One of the guards whispered.

"Why…you…little…WHORE!" The guard with the shattered helmet screamed and spun around.

When he turned around, the others gasped as they saw his face. His skin was crusty light brown with no eyeballs but had two little red dots in the sockets and jagged outer teeth. He looked like a cross between a zombie and a demon.

"What the hell!" Gakushuu said astonished and creep out.

"I'm going kill you nice and slowly you fucking weakling!" He said with venom in his voice.

But before he could do anything, something slammed into him and the others throwing them to the ground. They got up and saw it was Hakufu that did it. But she changed, her eyes had a small slit and she was grinning evilly. They felt a large amount of power coming off of her that she didn't have before. Her cloths were ripped up a bit to. She was glaring at them with a smile that put them a little unease.

The spirit within her awoken again.

"Crap, Hakufu is under the influence again!" Koukin hissed.

"Perhaps this is a good thing." Goei said solemnly.

"How is her being like this a good thing?" Ryomou asked.

"We couldn't defeat them under our own power, but maybe now Hakufu can defeat them now she's like this."

The others looked at her and knew she was right. If they had any chance to defeat them, Hakufu being under the influence would be their best chance to do so. The Dread Guards however thought it was just another trick.

"Well looks like this human here is more than we thought. But it matters little now; you still have no chance in defeating-GAH!"

Hakufu slammed her fist in the Dread Guards gut. He recoiled in pain both surprised and shocked that she delivered such a strong punch. The other two were surprised by this but it didn't last long as the other Dread Guard launch a fire ball attack on her but Hakufu jumped away from it and did a flying kick to his face. The next one swung his sword at her head but Hakufu simply moved to the right and punch him on his sides making him go down on one knee giving her another change to slam him to the warehouse wall. The one without a helmet ran at her like a mad person and started to throw punches left and right. Hakufu just dodge them before sending another powerful kick to his face cracking his teeth. A Dread Guard snuck up on her and slashes his spear across her back making her yell in pain. The other two took this chance and started to attack her with all they got. Hakufu was able to block or evade most of the attacks but it was still overwhelming her. She skidded across the pavement with bruises and cuts all over her body. She her breathing was ragged but she still kept her evil stare at them.

"Even with the Spirit in control she's still isn't getting anywhere." Saji said.

"Then we'll have to end this." Koukin said.

"How? We could barely make a dent on them under our own strength." Gakushuu asked.

"Maybe not alone, but what if we gather enough Chi in a single attack. It seems Chi attacks affect them a lot more than regular punches and kicks." Ukitsu said.

"That…might actually work. But we need them to stay in one spot long enough for us to do that. Any ideas on how that's going to happen?" Ryomou asked.

"I might have an idea but I'll need Koukin-san's help for this." Gakushuu said.

"Me?" Koukin looked confused.

"Just follow my lead and take this." Gakushuu handed Koukin a metal pipe.

Koukin still wasn't sure what plans Gakushuu had but took the pipe and followed his lead. The two as quietly as possible snuck around the guards as they were surrounding Hakufu.

"I hate to admit this, but you put up a good fight, for a human at least. How in the Inferno you obtain such power is beyond me but it matters little now." The one without the helmet said.

"But now you will die, pity you could of made a good Dread Guard. Oh well." The one with the spear shrugged.

"Enough talk! Let's end this already!" The one with the sword snapped.

"GLADLY!" Shouted Gakushuu as he use a Chi blasted to knock them a cross the pavement and next to some large and heavy crates.

"Now Koukin-san!"

Koukin swung as hard as he could and smashed the lower crate making the others tumble over and fall on top on the Dread Guards. Both Gakushuu and Koukin went over to Hakufu and saw she was slowly returning back to normal. She swayed a bit and fell into Koukin's arms. After s few moments, he senses came back to her.

"Are you ok Hakufu?" Koukin ask.

"Yeah though I feel sore all over…I lost control again didn't I?" She asks and the two nodded.

After knowing Oswald's true nature and a little on his background, Koukin decided then and there it was time for Hakufu to know the truth on what really happen between her fight with Ryomou. Needless to say she was shock and didn't really understand it. The news on that she had a spirit within her that could break free and control her was freaky enough but when they told her that it could make her kill people as well. Now that was just scary. It took her a while to come to grasp at what she has and in her own way, she accepted it as somewhat as an advantage to her. But she also figured that compared to what Oswald has, this was just a random mood swing.

"I didn't hurt anyone did I?" Hakufu asked.

"Just those assholes really and speaking of, we better get ready." Ryomou said and the others minus Hakufu agreed.

The group stood ready near the crates lifting their hands at the down guards. The crates started to move meaning the Dread Guards were getting up. With little time to waste they gathered as much Chi as they could and combined it into one large ball. The guards finally got out from beneath the fallen crates looking pissed.

"Goddman those weaklings! I just about enough of their existence, let's end…what the?" The one without the helmet looked up and saw the group behind a large ball of energy.

Without warning, they release the energy and sent it flying towards the Dread Guards.

"I hate humans." The one with the sword groaned.

The ball hit them dead on; the energy overwhelmed them as it ripped through their very skin and bones. The ball exploded in a brilliant light that could be seen for miles. The other covered their eyes so the light wouldn't damage their sites. Once the light died down, they saw the Dread Guards on the ground not moving. The others let out a sigh thanking it was over.

"Well I can defiantly say that was one of the toughest fights I ever been in." Saji said leaning on a crate.

"No arguments here. Those guys…or whatever they were sure were tough to beat." Ukitsu said.

"Now that it's over, let's find Adalinda-obaachan and Drakon-ojjisan so we can get Oswald-kun." Goei said.

"But where can they be?" Hakufu asks.

A sudden explosion at the other side of the warehouse caught their attention.

"Something tells me we'll find them there." Koukin said.

"It was useless." A low voice said.

The other turned to the guard without the helmet, he was looking at them with blood coming out from his mouth.

"What was that?" Gakushuu asked.

"You…may have…defeated…use three…but your…victory…is hollow!" He splutters out.

"Says the one on the ground who got his ass handed to him, we beat you and we'll get Oswald-kun back." Hakufu said with a grin.

"Again…it is…useless…you'll never…defeat…Lord Crnobog…for…he is a…god…and you…are…mere…worms." With that the guard passed out.

"As much as I hate to agree with him, he's got a point. These guys were tough enough to defeat. But if this Crnobog is as powerful as they say he is. Than we are headed for some real shit." Koukin said.

"If it's true than we'll face it together. Oswald-kun needs us right now and we can't let anything stop us." Ukitsu said and the others nodded.

So the group rushed to the other side of the building and found Adalinda and Drakon in a fighting stance with Crnobog on the other side. Fire, rock, metal, ice, and holes litter around them. The old couple looked beat and tired but still held their ground while Crnobog's clothing was tattered a bit and his glasses was cracked but he looked ok.

"I must say even at your age you still put up a good fight but it means nothing. You will fall under my power and the child will be mine as I see fit." Crnobog said.

"We won't let you taint his soul with your evil ways false god! You have no idea the power that lies within him or what he really is." Drakon snapped at him.

"On the contrary, I know exactly what he is and the power he wields will be mine as to do. Now why don't you two just die already!"

"Not while we're still around you jackass!" Hakufu called out.

"WHAT!? Impossible, how did mere humans defeat three of my Dread Guards?" Crnobog hissed.

"Like we said before, they are more than you give them credit for." Adalinda grinned.

"Indeed, but they won't last long and neither will you two relics! Let's finish this inside shall we?"

Suddenly a large amount of darkness surrounded the group. They freaked out as they tried to get the darkness off if them but it was like mist, they couldn't grasp it. It finally engulfs all of them but within a second it was gone. They now found themselves inside the warehouse.

"What the fuck was that?!" Ryomou asked looking around.

"That was a simple transportation spell to bring you all in here for your deaths!" Crnobog said as Dread Guards came out of the shadows holding weapons of all kind.

"I'm quite shock and fascinated that you not only defeated three of my Dread Guards but still have the energy to move. But let's see how you deal with a hundred of my best!"

"This isn't good, just three of them was bad enough, but a hundred?" Goei said with a slight fear in her voice.

"We can't give up, not while he has Oswald-san." Gakushuu said.

The others huddled next to eachother in a fighting stance ready for the worse. Unbeknownst to them, Oswald was closer than they thought. He was hiding behind some crates and was stun to see his friends here. He thought he would never see them again, but yet here they are. But the question is why are they here?"

"Is it for Oswald? Have they come for Oswald? But for what reason? To hunt Oswald down, to bring Oswald in for the crimes Oswald done, or to kill Oswald?"

"Tell us where Oswald-kun is!" Hakufu demanded.

"Your actually demanding that when your clearly in no position to do so. Your either gutsy or foolish. And why do you wish to find the child? You feared him, you turned your backs to him when you saw he wasn't like you. You all saw that he was beyond human and he has powers you feared. So why? Why risk your live for someone you hate and think he is a monster?"

"It's true that we feared him when we learned he was the Kanto Beast but that doesn't mean we hate him." Gakushuu said.

"We know it was our fault that he ran away from us, we shouldn't have showed him that we think of him any less then he really is." Koukin stepped in.

"Oswald-kun is not a monster, but a sweet little boy who was place with such a huge burden at his age." Goei added.

"It's not his fault he has a Dragon Spirit within him and even if he does have one, we still consider him as a good friend. We'll be with him and help him through this like we should of done in the first place. We will let him know that he is more to us than any would say." Ukitsu said.

"We may believe at first he would kill us after he was done with those scumbags but he didn't, he showed us all that he was far from the beast the news and anyone else said about him." Saji said.

"Oswald-kun is more precious to us than we should have showed him. He actually understands the pain we Fighters suffer, he knows what it's like to be place in such a life style that seems useless. But unlike us, he is stronger than us for the fact he walks this path alone. But not anymore, we'll be with him for no on." Ryomou said.

"Oswald-kun is the most kind hearted, selfless, and sweetest person I ever known. Even with being an orphan and homeless, he gave me what little he has out of the kindness of his heart. That tells me he is no monster, the real monster is you!" Hakufu yelled that last part at Crnobog.

Oswald couldn't believe what he heard. After all that he did, what he done to those teens back in the forest, they knew he was the Kanto Beast and yet they don't care. They still see him as their friend. In all his life Oswald never thought anyone would care for him when they learn his dark secret. But yet his friends said they still like him, weither he was the beast or not.

"How disgustingly touching of a speech you all gave. But he still thinks you hate him and I'll make him continue to believe that. He'll be my instrument of destruction. I'll use him till there's nothing left."

"You will do no such thing! The child will be coming with us!" Adalinda snapped.

"Have you not looked at the position your all in? Surrounded, barely able to stand, and your outmatch in power. There is no force that can save you…and did I hear that correctly? Did you say the child has a Dragon Spirit within him?" Crnobog asked.

"Of course, it only makes sense for the power he has, even if too much doesn't add up." Saji said that last part yo himself.

Crnobog just looked at them for a few moments before he burst out laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at asshole?!" Ryomou asked with anger.

"You humans are truly idiotic, you think the child has a spirit of a dragon in him? Clearly the relics have not told you the truth. Think for a moment, the teeth, the claws, the eyes, the way he moved, and of course the power he wields. These are all signs of what he really is but these old farts didn't tell you about that or what they really are either?"

"What is he getting at?" Saji ask looking at the old couple.

"We didn't want to tell you all till it was the right moment. When Oswald was save and this was all over." Drakon started.

"Let me spell it out for you since they can't. The child doesn't have a Dragon Spirit in him. The child IS a dragon!"

The room fell into silence after Crnobog said those words. Oswald was shocked to the moon and back. From Crnobog's lies, to seeing the old couple with his friends, and hearing of what he really is. Oswald was trembling in shock and fear, he couldn't believe what he said.

"…Oswald's…a…wha?" He asked himself.

"A…dragon?" Gakushuu repeated Crnobog's words.

"Yes, the child is indeed a dragon. Just like Drakon and me. I am a Gale and Ice Dragon." Adalinda said.

"And I'm a Fire and Earth Dragon. We thought that this information would be too much for you all to handle at the time. We're sorry we haven't told you everything, but right now we must save Oswald from this mad man." Drakon said.

"And how are you going to do that? Please enlighten me because there is no way in hell you-ENOUGH!" A loud voice interrupted Crnobog.

Everyone turned around and saw Oswald standing near the crates looking mad.

"Oswald-kun/san!" The group said happy to see him.

"You lied to Oswald. You never cared for Oswald, Crnobog was only going to use Oswald for Crnobog's personal gain. Crnobog is like the other who lied, use, and hurt Oswald in the past. You were going to hurt Oswald's friends, they never hated Oswald…why they don't Oswald can't understand. But it doesn't matter, Crnobog wants to kill them. But Oswald won't let that happen. **OSWALD WILL STOP YOU NO MATTER WHAT!**" Oswald roared in anger.

Oswald than shifted into his Kanto Beast form. He snarled and growled in anger looking at Crnobog with hatred and rage. He was giving off a lot of energy that made the Dread Guards move back in fear. But Crnobog wasn't going to have any of that.

"What are you waiting for? He's only a child and has yet to master his powers so take him down already!"

Still hesitant, the Dread Guards attack Oswald with their weapons and powers at ready to take him down. But Oswald wouldn't go down easily. Oswald lashed out with his claws and ripped through the armor and flesh, however he found out that their armor was much tougher to slice through than a car door. He was still able to cut it but he had to add much more force into it. Oswald punch and slash through the Dread Guards left and right. He rips the arm off of one, smash in the face of another, took one in the air and rip him in two, and pretty much beat senseless another. The next wave didn't fare any better as Oswald use his speed and strength to take them all down. Oswald was also using some of his Mana to tear through multiple guards at once by slicing in a vertical motion in the air and a dark green aura came flying out of his hand and slice them in two. Oswald also use whatever he could grab and chuck it at them with great strength. The others were astonished by Oswald's power. It took all of them to barely defeat three Dread Guards yet Oswald here was going through them like the teens in the forest.

"Oh my, I never could of imagine Oswald-kun would have this kind of power."

"Indeed Oswald-san has great power within him, but the way he is doing is so…"Saji tried to find the right words.

"Barbaric? Yes it would seem that way but you must remember, the young master is a dragon not a human. We have abilities and powers that makes us basically power houses. The bottom line is he is fighting as he should be fighting, as a dragon." Drakon said.

The others looked at Drakon knowing in a weird way he was right. Though none of them ever saw dragons before, let alone a dragon fighting, it made sense that a creature like that would use barbaric and incredible powers to defeat opponents. They turn back to the fight and saw that Oswald was still wiping the floor with the guards, however one of them snuck up behind him and struck a dagger in his back. Oswald roared in pain as he tried to get the dagger out of his back but this gave the guard a chance to sucker punch him into the wall. Two more guards use a fire ball and lightening attack on him while another use a whip to latch around his neck and throw him across the room. Oswald grunted as he tried to get up but another Dread Guard grabbed him by the back of his neck and harshly threw him at the large gate in the middle of the room. Oswald starkly got up but fell on the side of the gate, he reached around and pulled out the dagger. He was breathing heavily as the Dread Guards slowly advance to him. Oswald growled at them but a cruel laugh made him look up and saw it belonged to Crnobog.

"Do you see now child, you are no match for me or my Dread Guards. You may have defeated and killed a few of them yes, but you have yet to wield your full power to rid them all. The Dread Guards are much stronger than the humans you killed over the years as you can plainly see, or is your mind nothing more than a stupid, brute animal that can't even think the basics? But it doesn't matter, once they knock you out senseless, I'll take what's left and rebuild you into the perfect warrior. One that only serves me!"

Oswald just hissed at him. He looked back as the approaching Dread Guards have him surrounded. Oswald darted around looking for a way out but couldn't find one, there were just too many of them for him to escape and attacking them would be useless too if he couldn't get all of them at once. But then he had an idea. Crnobog was very wrong when he thought Oswald was a mindless animal when he was in Kanto Beast form. He is actually smarter in this form than his normal form, able to strategies all possible ways to win and think of plans on the spot. He looked at the portal he was leaning on and found it would do nicely. Oswald dug his claws in the stone and got into position. The Dread Guards stop when they saw him do that and were confused.

"Um…what is he doing?" One of the ask scratching his helmet.

With a mighty heave and grunt, Oswald ripped the stone gate out of the ground and lifted it in the air over his head. The Dread Guards backed away in shock, thinking how could a child poses such strength.

"What the fuck! How can a scrawny brat like him left the gate!? It's like thousands of pounds or some shit like that!" One of them said panicking.

The others were so stun that they didn't have time to dodge the gate as Oswald through it at them. The gate crumbled as it hit the ground, sparks of energy started popping up around it. It was giving off lots of energy and fast.

"Shit! It's going to explode!" One of them shouted.

As those words left his mouth, the gate erupted in a shower of colors and energy that dwarf the Chi blast the group made. It knocked all the guards to the ground or the wall. The group was able to shield themselves with the large crates so they were ok. Oswald just stood there not effected by the blast. He looked around and saw that the Dead Guards were out or unable to move at the time, but something didn't feel right. Like there was something missing with this picture. Oswald looked around the warehouse trying to figure out what was wrong, then it hit him. It wasn't what was missing from this scene.

But who.

Before Oswald could do anything else, metal chains came flying at out of nowhere and latched on him. One around his neck and two on each arm. The chains came from three Dread Guards. The two on his arms pulled back while the one around his neck pulled forward making him go on his knees. Oswald tried to break free but found he couldn't, not matter how much he struggled. He thrashed, snarled, and roared but still unable to get himself free. Crnobog slowly walked up to Oswald looking pissed.

"You are a pain in my ass child, more than I thought. Not only did you evaded death for so many years but now you destroyed a very important artifact that I needed. Do you have any idea how rare those gates are or how much time and manpower it take to move one? Of course not, your nothing but a simple minded beast. Your kind thinks they are the most powerfulest and alphas of this world, but you're not!" He snapped.

"Um…but I thought the dragon race _was _the alphas and the most powerfulest?" One of the guards asked.

"…shut the hell up you idiot! I'm trying to make a point here!" He scolded him.

Oswald was still trying to break free from the chains while Crnobog barked at his men, but he notice this and just chuckled darkly.

"Having a hard time getting out of those? Good, it means that Forger made due what he promise. You see, there aren't many things in this world that can keep a dragon subdue, let alone kill a dragon. Hard, but not impossible. All you need is the right materials, the knowledge, one that can make the weapons and items, and threatening their love ones also works. And it's an added bonus that you haven't activated all of your powers yet, so good for me." He laughed.

"You asshole! You threaten a another's and their love one's life to get to Oswald-kun? Now that is low." Ryomou said.

"Oh please, I've done worst. And furthermore, I had just about enough of you weakling humans interfering with this. This has nothing to do with you, so screw off!"

"Wrong false god, the moment you made an audience with one of these Fighters is the moment it becomes their business . You foolishly brought them in a world that they aren't ready for, a world filled with power beyond imagination, nightmares, and monsters like you." Adalinda said.

"Your words means nothing to me you hag. I have what I came here for, the child was supposed to be killed so he wouldn't be able to utilize his powers. But I see that, why not use it for my personal gain rather than destroy him?" He said coupling Oswald's chin hard.

"We will not let you do that! Let Oswald-kun go now jackass!" Hakufu shouted.

"Again with the demands you clear don't have the right to say, but then again your all just a bunch of stupid, worthless-GAHHHHHH!"

Since Crnobog was paying attention to the others, he didn't see Oswald moved his head away from his hand. Nor did he see him chomp down on it. His teeth sank deep within his flesh all the way to the bone, Oswald was trying to rip off his hand. Crnobog yelled in pain as the feeling of his hand slowly detaching from his wrist was getting worse. Without thought, he summoned a concentrated ice ball around his free hand and slammed it on the side of Oswald's face making him let go. Crnobog held his hand in pain and after 2 minutes of trying to sooth it the best he could, he looked at it and was angered that it was mangled, torn, and he was missing his ring finger. He shot a glare at Oswald, even with his face half frozen he still stared at him with same rage and hated as before growling at him baring his blood stain teeth at him.

"Why you little BASTARD!" He kicked him in the gut hard.

"Let him go already before we beat the ever loving crap out of you!" Ukitsu shouted at him.

Some of the Dread Guards surrounded them with spears, swords, and whatever all pointed at a vital organ. They could feel the steel just resting on their skins and knew if they made any sudden movement it would tear through.

"I've had it with you humans! I'm going to finish you all off once and for all, but first the child needs to be taught who is the master and who is the slave." Crnobog turned back to Oswald.

Oswald for his part wasn't doing so well. He has been in Kanto Beast form for so long that it was draining his strength. The fact is he never stayed longer than five minutes or so in the form and it was starting to affect him. Everytime he transforms, it uses a lot of his energy. He hadn't had anything to eat in three days, he had fought with inhuman creatures that made him use more of his energy, and he recently transformed into the Kanto Beast so he didn't have time recuperate from his lost energy. Now he is in trouble, he couldn't get out of his hold and he was extremely weak. Crnobog saw this and smirked.

"I see…this is the longest you've been in this form and now it's getting to you. Then all I have to do is wait till you pass out from energy exhaustion. And know this child, you will be under my control and the process is a slow and painful one. Now what shall I do with these humans? I think they would be good target practice for my Dread Guards." He chuckled evilly.

"Or we can have fun with them as well." One of the guards said to another.

Oswald didn't know what to do, as much as he hates to admit it, his Kanto Beast form was his best and last resort to get out of this. But now, he was on the verge of passing out and his friends are in danger. He lowered his head in shame and anger. Even with his Kanto Beast form, he was still unable to defeat them. He thought he was indeed a useless being that deserves to die.

"_Please child don't give up, there is still hope!" _A voice said in his head.

The same voice from his dream.

"_You have now learn the truth of who you are. You are a dragon, one of the mightiest and powerfulest beings this planet as ever known. You come from a long line of dragons with amazing abilities, even in dragon standards. You have the power to defeat them, look deep within yourself and feel the raw power the dwells inside you. I know your still sketchy about them but they are you and right now you must unlock what you tried to hide away all these years. Show them all what happens when you mess with a dragon!" _The voice encouraged him.

For a split moment, Oswald contemplated on weither to believe what he voice said was genuine or a trick constructed by Crnobog. Something was telling him that he should trust the voice, he doesn't know why, it as if the voice really was there to help him. So taking a shot in the dark, Oswald close his eye, the one not shut closed by the ice still on his face, and concentrated as hard as possible to find what the voice was talking about. Crnobog saw this and mistook it as a sign of defeat.

"I see we finally come to our senses, good boy. Perhaps there might be a future for you after all, unlike your friends. Dead Guards, the warehouse has been compromise and is no longer useful to us. I need a cage to place the brat in and destroy anything that could lead back to us. The last thing I need is more interfering humans snooping around where they don't belong." He ordered.

"My Lord, what of them?" One of the guards pointed at the group.

"Kill them of course, they are no use to me. But before that, do you have anything you wish to say before I kill them and take you away?" Crnobog stood in front of Oswald with a smirk.

Oswald slowly looked up at him and utter these words in a tune full of raw power and rage.

"**Burn."**

As he said that, his mouth started to glow in a mixer of red and orange and before anyone could even move, Oswald let loose a inferno blaze of hot red and orange fire at Crnobog. Crnobog screamed in agony as the fire roasted him alive and sends him flying to the wall. The fire also melted the ice from his face. The others were slack jaw at what transpired.

"…Did…Oswald-san….breath fire!?" Koukin asked in shock.

"Uh huh, didn't see that coming." Saji said.

"He's a dragon, so of course he can breathe fire. Just like I can do THIS!" Adalinda shouted and a wall of ice exploded beneath the Dread Guards that surrounded them.

Since the other Dread Guards were watching the whole scene where Oswald BBQ Crnobog, this gave Adalinda a chance to channel enough of her ice powers into the ground and blast it at them without them noticing. Oswald saw that his friends were now out of harm's way giving him the opportunity to take off the chains around his arms and pulled back. The Guards on the other end lost their footing and slammed into eachother when Oswald pulled. The last guard held his ground making sure Oswald couldn't pull him or break the chain. After trying to wrestle out from the chain, Oswald just snarled and let loose another fire attack aimed for the guard. The guard sidestep all the fire attacks with ease, he jumped in the air and landed a few yards behind Oswald wrapping the chain in his mouth. Oswald tried another fire attack but the chain in his mouth blocked it. The guard chuckled at that.

"Nice try dragon brat, but these chains were specifically made to withstand the temperatures of even the hottest dragon fire. So your shit out of luck about roasting me!" He said as he started to pull the chain to choke him to submission.

Oswald just narrowed his eyes, Oswald then looked deep within himself to see if there was another power he could use to free himself.

And there was.

Oswald bite down on the chain as hard as he could, this made the guards confused and on edge. He readied himself for whatever attack he would pull. But he was surprised when he saw sparks coming out of his mouth and before he could act any further, he felt an immense force of electricity going through his body. Oswald was breathing lightening. He was breathing on the chains which had a very high conductance and was sending the lightening through the chain and to the guard. The guard dropped dead from the electrical attack as Oswald remove the chain. He looked at the remainder of the Dread Guards and roared at them.

"Well isn't this just great, the child had awoken his dragon powers now…and when can dragons breath more than one element?" One of them asks.

"That's cause this brat is an Elemental Dragon, they have the ability to use more than one Elemental Breath, take him down before he can use any other powers!" Another ordered.

Doing as they are told, they rushed at Oswald with their weapons out. Oswald just grunted as he reared back and let loose a ray of forest green ray with brown shards in it. The ray hits some of the guards with the force like a large bolder coming at them.

"What attack was that?" Goei asked.

"That was an Earth Breath attack, it can come in different forms like the other Breaths. It seems that the young master has awoken his dragon abilities." Drakon said.

"How many breaths can Oswald-kun have?" Ukitsu asked.

"Not sure, it could be a multitude of combinations of the 14 elements. We'll know more once this is all over. I believe it's time to end this!"

The others agreed and started to attack the remainder Dread Guards. The Dread Guards were having a hard time with both Oswald and the group attacking them at once, Oswald being the one taking out the most Dread Guards with both Adalinda and Drakon not too far behind. The group were amazed by the powers the old couple have, Drakon slammed his foot down and a wall of rock came out of the ground with his hands blazing with fire while Adalinda moved with such grace as she slice them with the wind and use ice shards to penetrate their armor. As for Oswald, he never felt this kind of power before. After he looked deep inside himself like the voice suggested, he found a array of abilities and powers he never thought possible. And his energy seemed to not only returned, but also double possibly tripled when it returned to him. 20 Dread Guards rushed at him with different powers or fire, electricity, darkness, and ice. Oswald balled his fist gathering the Mana in it and slammed it in the ground making a Mana Shock Wave that hit and teared the guards into pieces.

Oswald wiped around and let loose a gale of wind from his mouth that hit ten more guards. Oswald rushed in to the down guards and ripped them up with his claws and strength. Next he breathed a ray of ice and froze a bunch more guards giving Hakufu, Koukin, and Saji a good shot at them with a strong kick and shattering the frozen guards. Now only a few handful of them were left as Oswald slowly approach them baring his teeth, but then a ball of darkness slammed into his side sending him to the ground. Oswald got up and saw it was Crnobog, his skin was smoking and his cloths were burned off save for his pants.

And he was extremely pissed.

"How dare you attack a god you fucking little runt! I'll make you suffer a thousand times fold!" He shouted at him and rushed at Oswald in rage.

Crnobog started to throw punches and kicks at Oswald with incredible speed and strength that matches his own. All Oswald could do was block the attacks as he couldn't get an opening to strike back. Crnobog suddenly shot a ball darkness at his chest sending him flying to the scaffolds on the ceiling. Oswald came crashing down to the down with some of the metal beams. Crnobog slowly walked to him with a smirk.

"As you can plainly see, I have the same strengths and speed as you. But I've have harness my powers to their full potential unlike you."

Oswald shook off the pain and roared at the god. He picked up a metal beam and throw it a him only to have Crnobog smack it away with his hand surrounded by his dark powers.

"Don't you get it? I'm a god, I have powers you could never have. I control the bitter cold and the black night at my whims while you just barely use your newly found Elemental Breaths. You can't beat me, none of you can!" Crnobog shot a ice shard at Oswald's side.

"Oswald-kun! Hang on I'm coming to help you!" Hakufu started running to him.

"Oh no you don't filthy human!" Crnobog made a whirlwind of ice and snow surrounding the group.

"I'm really starting to hate this guy." Gakushuu said shivering from the bitter cold.

"Damn it's cold, can we break out?" Ryomou stutter from the cold.

"I'm afraid my previous engage fight with Crnobog has left my quite weak, I don't have enough energy to make the necessary fire to break this…I'm sorry." Drakon said sadly.

"If we don't break out soon, we'll freeze to death." Koukin said trying to stay warm.

"Now there out of the way, it's time to settle this. I'm going to beat the ever loving crap out of you till your fighting spirit is broken, then I'll break the rest of you and rebuild you into a Dread Guard. One who be loyal and ask no questions what so ever."

Oswald just hissed at him as he pulled the shard from his shoulder.

"Typical dragon attitude, never knowing when to give up. But that will soon be corrected and the best part is there is nothing you can do to stop me." He laughed.

"**Wrong." **Oswald whispered.

Oswald slowly got up and reared back for a attack and shot out a stream of concentrated darkness. It hit Crnobog smack in the chest sending him through crates and debris from the fight. Crnobog slammed into the wall as searing pain shot through his body from the attack.

"How…how is this possible! I'm a god, I have the power, I am undefeated!"

"**Guess what, Crnobog IS defeated!"**

Oswald sent another dark beam hitting Crnobog dead on sending through the wall and into the air till you couldn't see him no more. The other Dread Guards retreated once they saw their leader was defeated. Oswald looked back at the wall of ice and snow seeing it was fading away giving him a clear view. He saw that his friends were ok, with what little energy he had left, Drakon made a heat barrier to protect them from the bitter cold. Once the cold was gone, he let up on the barrier. Oswald let out a sigh of relieve seeing his friends were ok.

"**Thank goodness your…all…ok."**

Oswald then slipped into unconsciousness and fell to the ground returning to his normal form. The others quickly went to his side with Hakufu holding him.

"Oswald-kun! Is…is he?" Hakufu ask in fear as Adalinda check.

"No…he is exhausted. He used a lot of energy today so he is just sleeping. Thank the higher powers he is now save." Adalinda said making everyone sigh in relieve hearing that.

"Thank god it's all over." Koukin said.

"No, something tells me this is just the start of something bigger." Ryomou said.

"Indeed but let's worry about that later. We need to get ourselves some medical attention and some good rest. I believe you all have many questions on what transpired right?" Drakon ask.

"Damn straight we do." Ukitsu said.

"Then lets head back to Koukin's home and we'll begin."

* * *

**HOURS LATER AT THE SHUYU RESIDENCE**

* * *

It was late noon as we see the group patched up and sitting in the living room with some food. Ukitsu, Ryomou, and Hakufu were sitting next to Oswald as he was asleep in a bed with his head on Ukitsu's lap as she lightly brushes his hair. Hakufu was giving Ukitsu the stink eye for it but she waved it off. Even Ryomou felt a little jealous but doesn't know why, but she pushed it to the side for now.

"Now that we are patched up and had some food in our stomach, let's begin with the bombardment of question we know you all have for us, who's first?" Drakon with a slight chuckle.

"Who or what are you guys?" Saji asked first.

"The most direct and common one, well as stated before, we are dragons. An ancient race of species that has lived on this earth for billions of years. We've thrived, overcome, and so on the many obstacles from the environment, the constant change of the world, and other creatures till we eventually became one of the alphas of this planet. Over the years our kind has learned and master many abilities and powers you saw, but that was only the surface of what we can do." Adalinda said.

"This is so unreal, dragons actually exist! What other myths are real?" Hakufu asks.

"Many but that's for another time, the point is you now know we exist and our enemies. You all have enter a world unlike you can dream of. And now the question we must ask is, do you want out?"

"What do you mean?" Koukin ask.

"There is still time for all of you to back out of this. We can make these last few days disappear, like waking up from a dream. But most importantly, none of you will face Crnobog or the likes of him anymore. You'll all be save and will return to your normal lives. We can spare all of you from the pain and horrors that will sure to come. But that also mean we'll be gone too." Drakon explained.

"Gone, as in we'll never see you guys again?" Gakushuu asks.

"Yes and that includes the child too. He'll be gone as well and you'll all forget we existed. We will take him and train him in the ways of the dragon to prepare him for the upcoming battle with Crnobog and whatever else that may come. Please think this through cause-LIKE HELL I WANT THAT!" Hakufu shouted interrupting Adalinda.

"Hakufu, what's wrong?" Goei asks.

"I'm not going to just forget Oswald-kun existed! He's been alone for god knows how long and I'll be damned if I let him continue to be that way. I made a promise to him we'll be friends and I going to keep that promise. He deserves to have a happy life from all the shit he's been through. I can't imagine the life he had so far, being alone, having no one, and feeling like an outsider. I'm going to be with him and show him that he'll never be like that ever again."

"Same with me, I don't know him that well but from what the others have told me about him he is a very sweet and kind hearted kid that has been living on the streets and hunted down like an animal. I want to be one of the people he can count on and be the shoulder he needs. He went out of his way to stop those scums from hurting us even at the time he knew he wouldn't be able to defeat him. He risked his life to help us so I owe it to him to be there when he needs me." Ukitsu said.

"Oswald-kun knows what it's like to have a heavy burden and he walks with all alone, but that's going to change right here and now. I want to be there for him as well, he came to see me at the hospital the other day to make sure I was ok. I was stun that he went out of his way to do that since I hurt Hakufu-san here. He actually cared for my wellbeing and for the most part didn't hate me, even if he had all rights to be mad at me. I want him to know that I'll be there for him no matter what." Ryomou said.

"I see…and do you all feel that way?" Adalinda ask the others.

"I do, Oswald-san is a good kid and deserves to have happiness like anyone else. Whatever challenges lay ahead let them come. I'll stand by his side and fight it with him." Gakushuu said.

"That goes for me too, Oswald-san doesn't need to go through with this alone. He has done so much to help us already so I'll do the same for him." Koukin said.

"The dear needs people like us to help him through the tough times I know that will come. Let us help him; I know where two different species but we can still help him in other ways besides fighting." Goei said.

"I'm not sure what I can do but I'll help as well." Saji said.

Adalinda and Drakon looked at eachother before they turned to the others.

"Very well, but don't say we didn't warn you. The enemies that will sure to come are some of the most fierce and deadliest creatures this world as ever seen. They are far from the regular opponents you all face before. All able to kill you in a thousand different ways. But there may be a way to train you all to be able to defeat them as well." Drakon said.

"How are you going to do that?" Ukitsu asked.

Before he could answer, a low groan emitted from Oswald as he stirred from his sleep. He shifted around till he slowly open his eyes. For a few moments, he didn't know where he was nor at the moment does he remember what happen that causes him to loose consciousness. All he knows was his body felt like it was hit by a truck, slammed into a wall, crushed by a bolder, and then struck by lightning. Not in that order but it still hurts like a mother. Oswald was trying to figure out what is happening but didn't get too far as he was suddenly thrown into a crushing hug by Hakufu.

"OSWALD-KUN YOUR OK! I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up. You were really injured back there, that asshole Crnobog-teme really did a number on you. I'm so glad you're alright!" Hakufu said swinging him around still hugging him.

"Hakufu-san let him go now! He still needs to rest you idiot!" Ryomou said taking Oswald from her.

"Don't be mean and call me an idiot Mou-chan. And your just saying that so you can hog Oswald-kun all to yourself."

"What?! He's like 13 years old! And I'm 17, why would I 'hog' someone like Oswald-kun when he's not even my age?"

"A likely story."

"Ok, why are you getting your panties in a knot about this? What does it matter if someone like me does like him? Your acting like a over protecting girlfriend or something, I know you like him too but will you just ease up on the whole 'I have to make sure Oswald-kun is always ok 24/7' deal? That shit gets old really fast."

"I…don't know what you're talking about." Hakufu blushed a little.

"It's written all over your face Hakufu-chan, your so into Oswald-kun here. But I can see why, he is a little cutie." Ukitsu said as she was hugging Oswald.

"What the? How did you get him without me noticing?!" Ryomou ask shocked.

"Oh I have my ways and I can see you like him too." She smirked.

"Why the hell does everyone think I like him like that? Yes I like him but no that way."

"May I ask why not?" Adalinda asks.

"First, I just met him and I haven't gotten to know him that well. Two, he's like 13 for Christ sakes. Three, he might not like me that way. And four…well…I'm just not sure if I want to be in a relationship with anyone right now. Not with all this crap happening to us."

"She's right, with our destinies as they are it is unlikely we'll see adulthood…let alone find someone to love." Gakushuu said solemnly.

"Yes, it would seem that way. But looks like Hakufu and Ukitsu will try to make a bond with the child here." Drakon pointed at the two girls as they were fighting over who gets to hold Oswald.

"Give back Oswald-kun now!" Hakufu said taking Oswald into her arms.

"Why? He's not your property." Ukitsu said taking him back.

"He's my friend!"

"So am I."

"Yeah well, I was his friend first."

"Doesn't matter, he's not all yours so stop being such a greedy little child."

"I am not!"

"Oh yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Oh for the love of, will you two stop acting like children and grabbing Oswald-kun like a toy!" Ryomou said taking Oswald from Hakufu.

"Says the girl who's doing the _exact _same thing we are." Ukitsu pointed out taking Oswald from her.

"I'm doing this cause Oswald-kun doesn't need this, he needs to rest."

"Bullshit you are, you just want him for yourself!" Hakufu said.

"I just said I don't like him like that goddammit! Get it through your thick skull already! Oswald-kun needs someone to look after him not to be treated like this!"

"I agree, so I'll be the one to do it." Ukitsu said.

"You?!" Both Hakufu and Ukitsu said in unison.

"Why not me?"

"Cause your acting like Hakufu-san here about this, and one of her is already pushing it." Ryomou said.

"HEY! What does that mean?!" Hakufu felt insulted.

"You can barely take care of yourself without doing stupid crap to get yourself in trouble. Oswald-kun doesn't need that right now."

"Oh so you're going to take care of him?" Ukitsu asks.

"If I have to yes. You two aren't the only ones who care for Oswald-kun."

"I knew it! You do want Oswald-kun all by yourself!"

"Oh son of a bitch that's it! I'm ending this, get your arms off of him now!"

So the three continue to argue with one another while taking Oswald into their arms from the other. The others just stared at the fight with sweat drops. They wanted to stop it but were afraid they might get slammed into the wall if they interfere.

"My how Oswald-kun got so popular with the girls already." Saji snickered.

"Yeah but Oswald-san looks like he doesn't know how to handle this." Koukin said.

Indeed Koukin was right, Oswald for his part was confuse, scared, and getting dizzy. He didn't know what was going on and being circulated around by the girls this way wasn't helping his situation. But luckily it didn't last as Adalinda had enough of the girl's arguing.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Three good whacks by her cane on their heads made them stop as they held their heads in pain.

"That's enough! I'm getting a headache from your bickering so I'm going to end this! One more word about who is good for the child and I'll make that whack seem like a tickle compared to the next one, understand!" Adalinda barked.

"Yes ma'am." They groaned in pain.

"Good, now then Oswald are you ok?" Adalinda asks in a soft tune.

"Oswald…doesn't know anymore. Oswald is so confused." He sighed.

"Want to tell us dear?" Goei asks.

"Oswald doesn't know where to begin, was Crnobog said about Oswald true? That Oswald really isn't human?"

"Yes young master, you are not human but a dragon like me and Adalinda here." Drakon said.

"…and old couple knew about this?"

"Yes we did, we know who you are and where you come from." Adalinda said.

"Then why?" The two looked at him not knowing what he ment.

"Why didn't you say anything from before when Oswald saw you two at the hospital?"

"Hold the phone, you two already found Oswald-san?" Gakushuu said.

"Yes, we ment him a few days ago when he was looking for Hakufu here."

"But then why didn't you say anything like what you told us?" Ukitsu asks.

"For the fact he didn't recognize us at the beginning. We were in his life a lot when he first hatch so he imprinted us as one of the family. So when we finally found him after so long and he didn't recognize us, it broke our hearts and told us he must have lost his memory." Drakon explained.

"Memory lose? What could of cause it?" Koukin asks.

"The attack that killed all of his family." Adalinda said sadly.

"Oswald's…family?" Oswald said shocked.

"Yes child your family. Tell me, what is the earliest memory you have?" Oswald looked down and tried to remember.

"…Oswald's oldest memory is when Oswald woke up on the beach with bloody and ripped clothing, had many cuts and a twisted ankle, and was very weak. At the time Oswald didn't know where Oswald was, who was Oswald, or why Oswald was there. It just made Oswald scared. Oswald didn't even have a name back then and Oswald felt a great deal of pain. After many times of trying to get up, Oswald made way to inland where Oswald found a piece of paper with one word. Oswald was that word, so with no knowledge of who Oswald was, Oswald took that name and been called that ever since."

"But you don't remember anything before that?" Saji asks and he shook his head no.

"It's all a fuzz to Oswald, all Oswald gets is bits and pieces but that's it."

"Than my suspicions were correct, you have amnesia."

"So Oswald can't remember that Oswald had a family but you two knew and didn't tell Oswald…figures as much." He said sadly.

"Oswald-kun?" Hakufu looked at him worriedly.

"You lied to Oswald, you could of told Oswald that Oswald had family all this time but you didn't!"

"Child please understand." Drakon tried to explain.

"Oswald understands very well, you were toying with Oswald like everyone Oswald has ever met. You could of told Oswald the truth but yet you held it. Oswald has been lied, hurt, scorned, hunted, played like a fool, and above all hated for the fact Oswald is alive!" He said raising his voice.

"Oswald-kun please calm down." Goei asked in a soft voice.

"NO! You all hated Oswald! You see Oswald as nothing more than a monster! A freak of nature! That's why you came for Oswald, so you all could kill Oswald. None of you really care for Oswald, you like the rest…Oswald will always be hated cause Oswald's a monster."

"That's not true, we do care for you." Koukin said.

"STOP LYING TO OSWALD! Everyone always lies to Oswald! Oswald knows Oswald's a monster, a mindless beast that only kills. Oswald knows you all fear Oswald for that, that's why you keep lying to Oswald. But Oswald can't take it anymore!" He fell to his knees holding his head.

"Child please calm yourself, you don't know what you're saying. We know you we're treated badly and were alone-NO YOU DON'T!" Oswald yelled at Adalinda interrupting her.

"No one knows what it's like to be Oswald! You all keep lying to Oswald, you just want to either use or hurt Oswald like Crnobog was going to do. Your no better than him, Crnobog lied to Oswald too just like you all are doing RIGHT NOW! Oswald just wants-SLAP!"

Ryomou had just about of Oswald's rant so she got up and slapped him hard enough to shut him up. Oswald held his sting cheek looking at Ryomou with wide eyes, a little stun that she did that out of the blue. The others were equally shocked too.

"Ryomou-chan, what did you do that for?" Hakufu asked.

"Cause this need to stop now! Oswald-kun listen to me, we do care for you. After you left that day we've been searching for you high and low all over the city day and night. Does that sound like people who don't care for you? We were worried sick about you when we learned that you were not only homeless but an orphan as well. But your right about one thing, we don't know the life you had before we met you. I can't imagine the life you had, the hardships you had to go through each and every day to find food and shelter all the while having no one to help you. To always fear going up to someone to ask for help cause you might be yelled or scorned at and yet you still moved on and make it through the day. That tells me you're a strong person Oswald-kun." Ryomou began kneeling down to him.

"Oswald's…strong?"

"Damn straight your strong Oswald-kun. It takes great strength to survive day by day of the life you had for so long and someone of your age. I know I couldn't go through even a hour in your shoes. You have a strong will to move on even when life was so hard and I really admire that about you. You kept going no matter what and took all of life's shit. You never gave up." Hakufu said going up to him.

"But…Oswald's isn't human…Oswald's a monster. Why would anyone care for a freak like Oswald?"

"No you're not Oswald-kun, your nether a monster or a freak. You're the sweetest, kindest, and quite frankly the cutest little guy I ever known. You saved us twice from not only getting killed more than once but also from being raped. A monster wouldn't do that. You are far more than you give yourself. We're sorry we freaked out when we learned you weren't human but that doesn't mean we hate you, we don't see you as a monster." Ukitsu said.

"You…don't?"

"No Oswald-kun, we don't. Your our friend no matter what. We care for you a lot." Ryomou said with a smile.

"And you no longer alone, we'll be with you for now on. You don't have to live that life anymore Oswald-kun." Hakufu added.

Oswald just stared at them with wide eyes, even after everything they still care for him and said he was their friend. It was like a dream to him, to finally be with people that cared for him no matter what. Their words really struck a cord in his heart. All those years of being alone and trying to survive now he has people that truly cared. It was too much to take in at once so he did the one thing he didn't do for so long.

He cried.

Oswald finally broke down, all those years of suffering from loneness, hunger, hatred, and fear all came crashing down on him. He cried so hard that his eyes kind of hurt but he didn't care. Hakufu carefully took him in her arms and let him cry his heart out. She hugged him and rocked him back and forth letting him get out all of his sorrow.

"It's going to be ok now Oswald-kun, let it all out." She whispered as she brush his hair.

Oswald hugged her tightly as he continue to ball his eyes out. After a few minutes Hakufu release him as Ukitsu held him letting him cry on her as well. She brought his head to her cleavage and stroke his back gently.

"That's it Oswald-kun, get it all out of your system. Your deserve a good cry." She said softly.

Ryomou took her turn after a while doing the same thing bring him close to her body with his head on her chest.

"You don't need to be alone anymore Oswald-kun, we'll be there for you from now on. I promise." She said.

After what seemed like hours, Oswald finally calmed down enough to a sniffle. His eyes were all puffy and red. Adalinda came up to him with a tissue and gave it to him. Oswald took a big blow, he felt better now that he got that all out.

"Feeling better child?" she asks.

"Yeah, a lot better. Oswald sorry that Oswald yelled at you. Oswald has been alone for so long and all that Oswald has been through, Oswald just snapped. It was just too much. Are you mad at Oswald?"

"No, you had every right to be angry for all you went through. And I should be the one to say sorry, we should have told you the second we've met but we feared that telling you the truth so soon would be too much for you. But know that you ok, we'll tell you all that you deserve to know." Adalinda said.

"Oswald would like that…so Oswald really is a dragon?" Adalinda nodded.

"And holy crap were you amazing out there breathing fire and ice and lightening kicking ass like a pro. Glad as hell you're on our side cause you would beat me in seconds." Hakufu said with excitement in her voice.

"Indeed you have the warrior spirit within you Oswald-san. You were able to take on strong opponents even with their numbers were great. You truly are a great fighter." Gakushuu said with a smile.

"Even I'm impress on how you took them down. We nearly got killed just trying to defeat three of those Dread Guards but you took out almost 100 of those creepy bastards. And the power you have, got to say it's like nothing I ever seen." Saji said.

"And it's actually pretty awesome that you're a dragon too. I've always thought dragons were cool but to know they really exist, man I'm blown away." Koukin said.

"But most of all we're happy your save and we'll do what we can to be the family you deserve."

Oswald was touch by their words, it made him feel happy and great to live for once. It brought a smile to his face, a real genuine one. Both Drakon and Adalinda were also happy that Oswald finally has people to care for him after so long.

"Ok everyone, now that we got what we needed to say, it's time for me and Adalinda to tell the child everything he needs to know." Drakon spoke ups.

"Sounds good to Oswald, what does Oswald need to know first?"

"Well, let's start with your age, how old do you think you are?"

"Um…Oswald doesn't want to say. You guys may think Oswald is crazy." He said with a small chuckle.

"Oh come on, there's no need to be shy about your age. Your probably like 13 or 14 at best." Goei said.

"Actually, in dragon years he's about 16 or 17." Adalinda said.

"Really? Than how old is in human years than?" Saji asks.

"By calendar years you humans use, he's about 486 years old." Drakon said stroking his beard.

The room was dead silent when he said that. Not a word was utter for a solid 30 seconds.

"486 YEARS!?" They said in unison.

"Yes, Oswald here is older than any of you put together. We dragons can live for thousands of years. I'm 68,276 years old while Adalinda is-WHACK!" But her cane silence Drakon.

"My age will not be brought up in this conversation, besides it's rude to ask or say a lady's age." Adalinda said.

"Looks like someone is sensitive about her age." Saji snickered quietly to Koukin.

A quick thwack upside the head by Adalinda silence his snickering.

"Being my age doesn't mean I can't hear a pin drop in the attic." She said with a twitching smile.

"Right, acute hearing." Saji groaned.

"Ok, let's not get into a fight here. I believe Drakon-ojjisan and Adalinda-obaachan were going to tell us a little about Oswald's family?" Koukin looked at the two.

"Wait, Oswald has family? Where!?" He asked in excitement.

"…I'm afraid they are gone child, they were killed many years ago." Drakon said sadly.

"K…killed?"

"Yes, they were killed on your 50th birthday. It was a special birthday cause it was also the day you would be given a proper name. In our tradition, we don't name our young until their 50th birthday. In the fifty years the children will be named base on either their powers, personality, habits, or characteristics. It signifies their true self this way unlike normal names ways, we dragon can do that too but some go by the traditional ways." Adalinda said.

"Then what is Oswald-sans real name?" Koukin asks.

"We…don't know. You see, only the parents can reveal the name on the day. But before they could do that, an attack was sprung on us. We didn't know who or what they were but we were mad as hell when they interrupted a sacred tradition. At first we had the upper hand, knocking them all out without even breaking a sweat. But then _they_ came." Drakon hissed that last sentence in anger.

"Who's they?" Ryomou asks.

"Five individuals that will be forever hated by us dragons. They are the reason that the child's family is gone from our lives. Each carrying a unique weapon that was ment to critically hurt or kill a dragon. It's not easy to hurt a dragon, let alone kill one. But they somehow had the tools to do that. And in the end…they accomplish what they set out for."

"But…why were they after you?" Ukitsu asks.

"It wasn't us they were after, but Oswald and his parents. You see, Oswald here is a rare type of dragon called an Elemental Dragons. For they are one of the most powerfulest dragons in out species. They can wield many of the Elemental Breaths and use other powers other dragons can't. The Elemental Dragons can use many of the 16 breaths: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Ice, Lightening, Poison, Metal, Plasma, Atomic, Darkness, Light, Time, Space, Chaos, and Cosmic. Oswald here has display six of them so far, but he could very well use more but only time will tell. Both his parents were extremely powerful Elemental Dragons so it was no wonder why they were hunted and killed…though I wish it weren't so." Adalinda said.

The other were amazed and stun at all they heard about dragons so far. They could imagine the myths they once thought to only exist in fairy tales to have that kind of power.

"Amazing, so does this mean both of you are Elemental Dragons too?" Ryomou asks.

"You would think that but no, I am a Gale Dragon but learned to use Ice as an attack as Drakon here is a Fire Dragon that learned Earth attacks. Those who aren't Elemental Dragons can still learn and be able to use more than their birth element but it takes time and practice." Adalinda explained.

"Make sense to me." Hakufu said.

"Holy crap, you actually know what they said? Maybe you aren't such an air head after all." Ryomou smirked.

"HEY! I'm not that stupid!" She shot back.

"Could of fool me." Ukitsu snickered.

"Why you!"

But a raise of Adalinda's cane made the girls shut up.

"That's more like it, I don' want to hear any more of your fighting."

"Yes ma'am." They said.

"Crnobog, he was one of the five that killed Oswald's family, wasn't he." Oswald spoke up.

"Yes, he and the other four came in to kill you and your parents. They were successful in killing them as they ganged up on them using those accursed weapons on them and killing them and were about to kill all of us but you somehow stop it." Drakon said.

"Oswald did, how?"

"One of them was going to kill a friend of the family when you jump in and took the blow for her. His spear pierce the back of your head and we were sure that would kill you. But you didn't die, but at that time we thought you did. The temporary shock of your bravery took them back and gave your parents an opening. Both your parent's use they're finally strength to not only save the rest of us but destroy the weapons too and blow those wretched beings across the skies away from us. Once it was all over, your home was completely destroyed. Your parents died that day and your body went missing. They died with honor and protecting the ones they loved." Adalinda said with tears in her eyes as Drakon comfort her.

"Were so sorry that we couldn't have helped them, we tried to save them but their wounds were too great for even them. Even though they weren't related to us, we still considered them our children like we see you as our grandchild. We looked for you for almost 200 years but the passing years that we didn't find you was too much, so we had to move on."

"But than what made Drakon and Adalinda research for Oswald?" Oswald asks.

"It was about 30 years ago when we heard on of your 'Kanto Beast' attacks from the United Kingdom, the descriptions match to what a dragon would do. So out of curiosity, we traveled there and found the location the reports said. Your scent was present to us giving us new hope. You couldn't imagine out joy when we learned you were still alive, how you survive a spear to the back of the head was the question but we didn't care, all that matter was us finding you. And thank the higher power we did."

"Oswald is glad that you did, Oswald always wanted to know about where Oswald came from. And your story actually answers a few mysteries Oswald has."

"What mysteries Oswald-kun?" Saji asks.

"Well, it explains why Oswald can't speak right. And it also explains this." Oswald turned his head and lifted his hair to reveal a large scar on the back of his head.

"Holy crap, that's one mean looking scar." Gakushuu said.

"But it is lucky in a way that you didn't get anything worse than what you have now." Adalinda said.

"…Yeah." Oswald sighed.

"What's wrong young master?" Drakon asks.

"It's…just so much to deal with. Oswald learning Oswald's a dragon, finding out Oswald's past a little, learning Crnobog killed Oswald's family, and just other things. Oswald is so confused and doesn't know what to do now." He looked down.

"I know it's a lot to take in now but I believe once you fully rested and healed you will be able to make things sorted out."

"That's sounds like a good idea, I think we all need some RnR after this day. I'll check in with you guys later. Good to have you back Oswald-kun." Saji waved goodbye and left.

"Oswald really doesn't like it when Saji calls Oswald that." He said.

"Don't let it get to you Oswald-san, Saji-san is just being Saji-san. You'll get used to it…maybe." Gakushuu said making the other snickered.

"I have to go to, I'll come around tomorrow to see how you all doing. Night." Then Gakushuu left.

"Yeah I need to head home too, see you guys later. And goodnight to you Oswald-kun, I'm glad you save now, later cutie." Ukitsu said and gave Oswald a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

Oswald was blushing madly as Ukitsu left. It was the first time a girl kissed him and it felt both tingly and nice. In fact, it was making him dizzy as the feeling of his cheeks burn and he was stuttering a bit. But of course Hakufu was throwing a fit about it.

"Why that no good Ukitsu-chan! Who does she think she is pulling stunts like that!?"

"Oh calm down Hakufu-chan, she's just expressing her feeling of happiness that Oswald-kun is back nothing to flip out over." Goei said to her daughter.

"Yeah, it's not like it's a bad thing or anything and besides it was just a harmless friend kiss." Koukin said.

"Please calm down Hakufu, Oswald doesn't like it when Hakufu gets like this." Oswald said after he came out of his stupor.

"Fine." She huffed.

"Well I'm heading off too. Later guys, and it's good your back too Oswald-kun." Ryomou gave him a quick hug and left.

"Well what a day, I think I'll turn in early too. Night everyone." Goei yawned and left for bed.

"Yeah I'm heading off to bed as well. Glad you're ok man, see you all in the morning" Koukin then left for bed.

"Ok Oswald-kun, let's go to bed too. You need your rest. Night Drakon-ojjisan, Adalinda-obaachan." Hakufu said and left with Oswald.

"Well, this is certainly a turn of events isn't it?" Drakon ask his mate.

"Yes but now we have other problems to deal with, like Crnobog's return and rebuilding the clan. That is going to take some time." Adalinda said.

"Maybe not, the child seemed to already acquired a few possible mates already. They have proven they are not only strong in spirit and body but also care for the child deeply. And who knows, maybe he has influence others that we yet to know."

"They do seem to be good for him, but he'll need more to rebuild the damage that has been done."

"Hope he's ready for that." Drakon chuckled.

Hakufu and Oswald walked down the hall till the reach the door that was the extra bed Oswald used the other night.

"Ok Oswald-kun, I'll see you in the morning."

Yeah you too…and thank you Hakufu."

"For what?"

"For looking for Oswald, it really ment a lot to Oswald you looked so hard for Oswald." He said with a blush.

"Call it a repayment for you looking for me the other day. And Oswald-kun."

"Yes Hakufu?"

Hakufu closed the gap in between them and hugged him close to her. As always his head landed in her breast. Oswald was blushing but was slightly confused.

"I am so glad your back in my life again…I felt so bad for making you think I hated you, but know this. I will always care for you Oswald-kun. You have a special place in my heart. I don't give a shit if you are the Kanto Beast or that you're a dragon, cause to me, your Oswald and nothing will make me think otherwise. I deeply care for you and always will." With that she gave him a sweet but short kiss on the lips.

Oswald was in a frenzy of light headedness and major butterflies in his stomach. He was blushing like a madman and felt dizzy. His first real kiss and it was amazing. Hakufu let him go and said goodnight before heading off to bed. Oswald stood there in a daze feeling as though he was on cloud 9.

"This is defiantly one of the best moments Oswald has ever had."

And with that he enter the room to get a good night sleep.

* * *

**WITH CRNOBOG**

* * *

"Goddamn that little dragon runt! I'll make him suffer for what he did to me!" Crnobog limped his way to the chair in his office.

Crnobog had to haul himself all the way to the building he used as a base of operations. But with the injuries he got from the fight, it took him hours to get there. But finally he made it, however he wasn't alone. For there at his desk was a young man in his early twenties with yellow hair and crystal blue eyes. He wore a purple shirt with a black jacket and jeans with sneakers. He was fairly handsome standing around Crnobog's height. Crnobog however was not happy to see him.

"Jackson! What the bloody hell are you doing here and in MY chair!" The one known as Jackson turned to Crnobog with a coy smile.

"Oh you know me, just checking in on how you're doing. But it looks like to me your got the shit knocked out of you." He snickered.

"You didn't come all the way to Japan to just talk, spill it already I need medical assistance fast."

"Jeez, your being more of a bitch than usual."

"Jackson!" He said in a low voice.

"Ok, don't get your pussy in a knot. The Grand Master learned that you been dicking around and haven't killed the child yet and boy is he steamed." Crnobog paled when he heard that.

"I…I almost had him within my grasp, I just need more time."

"I can see that, well he ask me to come over to tell you this, kill the child soon or your life will be useless to me." Crnobog gulped.

"I will, you can tell the Grand Master it will be done."

"Hope so, but he also wants to say that you had a good idea about using these particular humans to kill the child. His family did make powerful allies, ones that we don't need to meddle in our business."

"How…how does he know I use the Fighters?"

"Oh please, he knows everything. There isn't much you can hide from him. So until this deal with the brat is done, I'll be hanging around for a bit till he's six feet under. It'll be like old times." Jackson smiled.

"Oh yes, I can't wait." Crnobog said sarcastically.

"Whelp I'm off to pound some pussy, see you later man. And try to clean yourself up, you look like shit after the kid beat the living piss out of you."

"Hold a damn minute, how'd you know the child has his powers awaken?"

"I didn't , I was just bullshitting but now I know, cya later man." Jackson left with a laugh.

"…I fucking hate that jackass."

* * *

Whelp, hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know. Also I would really appreciate if you guys check out my other stories and review them too. Thanks you guy's rock! I would also like to give recognition to Draconic Translator for the translation part of my story.


End file.
